Rosario Vampire: A Troubled Life Between Siblings and Races
by quantaybowers18
Summary: The Aono Family chooses to adopt a kid while Tsukune's in school but the only problem is will they get along when they first meet and help Tsukune's when he's in danger
1. A Hard Decision

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Rosario Vampire and none of it's characters other than my own**

 **Enjoy :)**

Somewhere a young boy was held in a cell of pure darkness as he was bound by chains as the boy was feared by his successful captors since he was special indeed as his name is Silas as he had one thing on his mind...he had to escape

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I had to escape I'm tired of being an lab experiment and soon the guards came around the corner as they opened my cell 'Now's my chance'

The minute he let me off the chains to eat I quickly jumped up and yanked him over and broke his neck and before the other guy could escape I jumped on him and put a broken pole through his heart as I made my way throughout the building and once I found an exit I got in a car and drove to who knows where

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

I was in a neighborhood that was quiet as I was happy about my valiant escape only to be shot at making me speed only to get rammed by a truck at a intersection as I rolled and tumbled up the street and when it finally stopped my vision was blurry as I was dizzy and suddenly sleepy as I saw a fire at the front of the car as I was upside down

Once I got out I was injured and bleeding hard and the second I was out I managed to get five steps away from the car before it blew up as the force from the blast sent me to the alley I tried to get to and the second I heard engines I quickly got behind the wall as I saw the men that was chasing me down in gas masks and black clothing from head to toe as it was three men as I watched them look around before leaving 'Am I finally free?'

The very sound of freedom made me happy almost to the point I almost started laughing but I suddenly lost control of my body as my world went black as I felt concrete on my face once I was down

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

Somehow I woke up on a nice couch my wounds healed and wrapped in splint and I looked over to see a girl with short black hair that had silver hair clips in it and light teal colored eyes she wore a plain white shirt with blue jean shorts

"Auntie he's awake!, Hey I'm Kyoko Aono I was the one that found you last night outside injured are you ok?"

I had looked over to see a nice woman with brown hair wearing a white colored shirt and a apron with blue jeans and slippers as she carried a tray of food while smiling 'These people seem to be a happy family, wish I had that' The tray had Bacon, Eggs, hash brown, potatoes, steak, fried apples and strawberries as she gave me water

"Are you sure you want water? I have a friend that's very allergic to water" That was when I quickly looked over at the girl as she eyed me as I knew she was looking at my necklace she knows about monsters?"

"I'm ok against water thanks for asking" I began to eat as me and her looked at each other every once in a while 'Could she be a possible hunter? But if that was the case they wouldn't kill me and I don't smell any Ill intent'

"So how did you get out there?From the looks of your injuries it seems like you've been through a lot" I looked at the nice lady as I swallowed some hash browns "Men was trying to kill me they had me in a cell and they had beat on me a lot and tortured me"

She let out a loud gasp as she covered her mouth as the girl that seemed to be my age looked at me in pure shock "Is there any Family you want us to call?"

I shook my head in the negative "I don't have any...I'm a orphan"

Their faces became sad as I continued to eat my meal even though it was hard for me to say that the truth is, I am alone and one look to my left above the TV was a picture of a boy in some uniform

"Who's that?" It took them a second to realize what I was talking about as they suddenly had great happiness in their eyes as the lady looked back at me with a smile

That's my son Tsukune...he attends Yokai Academy now" My eyes widened as I remembered the name from when I was captured and now that I remember that's the school for Monsters! Does she even know where she even sent him!?

"He's fine, he's so strong now you'd think he's inhuman" A hint that the mother didn't catch as I only nodded in understanding, what she basically said was this boy had ran into a Vampire and somehow along the way this same person turned him

"Sounds interesting maybe he's doing just fine there and seeing that picture and how supportive you all are of him I'm pretty sure he has great friends" The girl Kyoko had started laughing slightly as I was confused 'Did I say something wrong?'

"Try a whole bunch and they all have boobs" 'Now I see why she laughed'

"Ah, the ladies man now my interest has been piqued, has he brought these ladies home?" She tried to contain her laughter as she instantly remembered the memory from the looks of it

"It was a disaster, I'm gonna tell you all about it" She begins to tell me the story of how he brought one home and somehow they all was here in the house and at that running around half dressed which made me laugh especially when she told me how one said something about making 'Wonderful Babies' which made me laugh with tears and once the story was over I had downed the rest of my water and saw that it was dark out

"Well it's time for me to take my leave" I began to stand as the nice lady had looked lost and looked behind me through the window "Really? Why go out there while it's dark out and where would you go?"

"I'm a orphan remember just take me to the orphanage it isn't that far" They looked at each other as we all got in the car which only took ten minutes since we was driving instead of me being on foot

Once we got there it looked lonely as one light was on on the first floor as the house was black in color but it also had cracks all over it 'My definition of a home, well the only home I'm allowed to'

Once I tried to make my leave not three steps did I hear a door close along with angry steps only to see Kyoko as she grabbed me "What are you doing?"

"Brining you back home *Said Angrily* No one deserves to live like this" I couldn't believe my ears as I stared wide eyed at her before gathering my composure

"I know it's not much but it's where I'm living" Then she had looked at me with wife eyes before crossing her arms

"'Living'!? You call this living? You've been gone all day and yet there isn't any Missing signs or cop cars" She has a valid point there wasn't anyone showing any concern anywhere and the orphanage looked empty

"I know how it looks but I can take care of myself" I put my hand on her shoulder and gave a slight smile as she looked at me confusingly "Thank you"

I turned around and went inside as she stood there upset but I know it was for the best

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

I was training in my room as I was called downstairs and to bring my stuff as I did exactly that as I looked in the mirror before I went

I had my Black and Silver locks in a ponytail along with my patch of red locks at the front on the right side of my head as I have beautiful blue colored eyes like a gem as I wore a black shirt, jeans with black shoes while around my neck is a Magatama necklace that is Silver and Red in color but the last one looked like a black and grey Heart as there was a crack design in the middle while on the sides is wings that looked a lot like blades

The second I got to the bottom of the staircase my eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as I saw that damn girl from yesterday

"Goddammit *Said Aggravated* I said I was fine!" She had scoffed slight before rolling her eyes "Who are you kidding? You're living in a dump and I bet you didn't even eat breakfast yet"

I gave a sigh of frustration as I turned around "So what, I don't care I'm fine here, now I'm going back upstairs" After my comment I had heard a slight evil laugh from her as she cleared her throat loudly

"No you're not, after all these papers say you're my Cousin Silas...Aono" I turned around quickly as she wore a proud smirk on her face while holding my adoption papers in the air

"Why would you do that? Don't you realize that I'm trying to distance myself from you? I'm a Killer" She only crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders

"And? With my cousin gone I'm a bit lonely which is sad to admit but Monster or not we get along so well I thought you was my long lost brother for a minute...Don't you want a family that cares for you? One that'll feed you Especially one that you won't have to worry about hiding your secret?"

I shook my head in denial as I sat my stuff down "But the Mother and Father doesn't know" She had folded up the paper as she handed it to me

"They will eventually especially since my cousin is one of them" She held another valid point as I took the paper from her seeing the signed signatures 'They went through all this trouble for me...Do I deserve to be with a family at all?'

"He's a Vampire? Am I correct?" She gave a firm nod after moving her hair out her eyes as I looked down at the paper 'I hope he isn't as prideful as one'

"Yes...you are he's been one for a while now"

What she spoke was the truth I won't have to worry about scaring a random Human family while this one is very close to knowing about monsters anyway, can I really have the life I want now?

"Ok...let's go" A slight smile graced her face as we both left the orphanage and once we was in the car I saw the mother again as she smiled at me as we made our way back to the house and once inside Kasumi made her way to the kitchen to make something to eat while Kyoko and I went upstairs

It wasn't bad in the corner on the left was my bed and by it on the right was my window and to the right of the wall is a big brown dresser as the color is dark blue

'I'm gonna have to right my name in silver on this wall that'll be a nice design'

"You like? Sometimes I would stay over but I never slept in this room for some reason" I gave a firm nod and stepped all the way into the room

"This is better than nothing I'm grateful to be here but I have a lot to do" I threw my clothing bag onto the bed while I put my weights bag under my window and began taking them out

"So this woman that's dating your cousin...what's she like?" Her eyes lit up in excitement as she sat on the bed beside my things

"She's nice she helped me believe all Monsters aren't bad while saving my life at their school basically she's sweet" I raised my eye brows in shock as I unpacked all the shirts I own

"That's a first...I've known vampires to care mostly about themselves and their pride but they often confuse arrogance for pride" She nodded slightly while watching me unpack the next pair of clothing

"You ever fought one?" I looked down at her for a moment before unpacking another load of clothing

"A Vampire? I've Killed plenty of them I've even Killed wolves and other monsters that challenged me but I'm not gonna say it was easy but I got the job done and now I can say I'm pretty difficult opponent" She sat back slightly while watching me closely

"Do that necklace controls your powers?" I started to put the clothes I folded into the drawer neatly and went back to my bag to take out more clothes

"Yes and No, I can still fight with this seal on but I never take my seal off" She looked at me confused before fully laying on my bed "Why not?"

"Because I'm not of age to keep myself in check yet and I would hate to get angry while my seal is off and I loose control"

So gave me a face full of understand I was shocked on the inside 'I never would've thought a human could comprehend something like this'

"So you're a Vampire too then?" I instantly felt my blood boil as I stared her down as she froze on the spot then I stopped realizing that it was a honest mistake

"I'm something different not that I'm trying be too proud of my kind or anything but we can take a Vampire"

She looked shocked as I stood there unpacking again "Really?"

I nodded before giving her a straight answer "Yeah but we can be easily killed if not properly trained which is the case for some of my kind that have perished in their early youth"

She only stared up at the ceiling with her hands behind her back "Well you won't die because I believe that you're strong, strong enough to take on anyone you want"

I had chuckled slightly as I took my second load of clothes to the drawer and came back "Thanks but I still got some ways to go even if I'm a prodigy, but that girl your cousin with sounds like a good woman and I bet they'll live a long life together"

She chuckled slightly as she glanced at me "Yeah I bet"

Once I began to actually start putting the rest of my clothes in my drawer there was a shout downstairs letting us know it was time to eat

Once we was downstairs a man walked in wearing a tan suit with a black briefcase as me and him locked eyes 'Something's not right here' I then watched Kyoko run up to him happily as I began to smell the air as I smelled evil as I let out a low growl as Kyoko hugged him

"Hey uncle Koji how was work?" When I saw the slight shift in his skin I knew something was up as he pushed Kyoko out the way and quickly tried to hit me with the briefcase as I dodged and punched him back outside as he flew down the stairs

"That's not your uncle, that's one of my kind but a different species" That was when I heard light footsteps and a steady heartbeat

"Dear is that you? I had just made dinner for us and the kids" I heard her coming as the fake was getting up and ready to attack "Keep her in the kitchen I got an idea"

Once he came at me I punched him in his face sending him back as Kyoko closed the door "You dare come to my den and cause trouble? Who are you?" He stood dusting himself off as he growled at me

"My name is Lise, I was hired to take you out boy" I was shocked as I felt my heart drop "So it's true, we don't live on earth anymore...How many of us is left?"

"Fifty of your kind thirty of mine even with that some of us often die but thanks to the Dark faction we're in the same boat as you're and still fighting each other" I couldn't believe what I heard as I kept my guard up "I'm not apart of any Faction I'm a orphan I don't know my parents"

He scoffed as he got into a fighting stance "But it's not hard to tell you're royal blood I can sense it and I will stop you from becoming a King and killing off the rest of us"

He charged me as his hands started to show dark green scales as claws started to showed and I saw that he wasn't gonna want to talk this out

 **KYOKO'S P.O.V.**

I had ran into Kasumi as she stopped upon seeing me as she began to have a confused look "H-Hey auntie Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah it's out on the table but I didn't set it who was that at the door?" She kept trying to get passed me but I wouldn't let her especially knowing who was outside

"What do you mean? No one was at the door-I'm hungry, are you hungry because I'm STARVING" I tried to quickly push her into the kitchen but we heard loud thumping on the roof as she stared at me as I laughed nervously "Raccoons?"

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I dodged his slashes with ease as his left aimed for my face but I grabbed his wrist and slammed him onto the roof and broke his arm in three different places as I held his wrist down as he hollering as I hoisted him up in the air

"Since you feel so threatened by me let me give a clear reason why" I shoved my hand into his chest by his heart as he had wide eyes as his left hand grabbed me shoulder to push me off

"What's the matter? You thought I was one of the lower species of my kind? Nah I'm at the top and if you think I'll let any one of your kings come down here and try to conquer anything then you're dead wrong" That was when I sensed something in his blood stream something unexpected I had realized he was a hybrid as I used my left and ripped his shirt off seeing a large X in black over his heart with a strike through as I knew what this meant

"You're a Hybrid and you're supposed to be killed for treason!" He began to bleed out his mouth as he coughed loudly as he then spit out what was left of the blood in his mouth

"They killed my mother and my father they took everything to keep me in line especially knowing I'm a Hybrid and sense you figured that out you have to be one of them the last one of your kind"

That was when I began to feel bad, he was going to die regardless that was when he sat his hand on my shoulder as I looked at him quickly on guard

"Take them in my death...I don't want to go back alive I refuse to at least then I'll be able to see my family"

 **KYOKO'S P.O.V.**

The second aunt Kasumi went outside we saw Silas helping Uncle Koji off the ground as he gave him a quick smile and hoisted him off the ground and brought him inside 'Is he the real Uncle Koji?'

I watched auntie gasp loudly as she was quickly outside "What happened? *Said Concerned* are you ok?"

He chuckled slightly as he waved off her comment "It's ok dear, Something hit me at the back of my head and this young man was nice enough to catch me" That was when I looked at Silas as he had a small smirk that became a smile but his eyes told a different story

"It wasn't nothing I just happened to be outside when I saw him" Once we was in the house I wondered about the fake Uncle Koji, how did he beat him and get rid of the body and still have enough time to get to the real one?

"Dear he's the boy we adopted" Interest and curiosity shone in his eyes as he stuck out his hand "Silas is it? I'm Koji Aono"

After shaking hands he was guided into the kitchen by auntie Kasumi as I looked at him "What did you do?"

He smirked like a demon as he looked at me "I brought him home while he was still in his car and knocked him out"

My eyes nearly fell out my head as I heard what he just said "H-How? He should've been too far for you to do that" He only shook his head in the negative as he put his hands in his pockets

"I'm faster than you think and plus I have things to do tomorrow" I looked at him confusingly as he held a blank face

"Like What?" His face was still blank as he walked off into the Kitchen without answering my question "Don't Ignore me!"

He began to laugh slightly as he quickly ran into the kitchen

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

I woke up as it was seven thirty in the morning as I wore a pink shirt and black pajama shorts as auntie Kasumi and Uncle Koji came down the stairs as I had stood up to greet them but instead we all heard the sound of water hitting a car in the backyard as we all looked as we saw Silas shirtless and sweaty as we watched him as I was shocked as he built a CAR

"Wow, you got so smuch done so fast" He chuckled a bit as he turned off the water "Thanks, and since I've got paint I'll write my name on the wall"

Once he had the seats in he started to spray paint the car and the second he was finished it was a masterpiece it's black in color with red racing stripes as the windows is tinted black as the inside is dark blue with black seats with a skull shift stick

"It's my personal custom made Cobra Mustang I've been working on it all night long" I watched my uncle Koji walk up to it as he whistled In appreciation "You did a great job on the car"

He nodded as he grabbed the rag and started to dry it off slightly "Thanks because later Kyoko and I are taking it for a spin" After hearing this comment I was lost for words as I looked at the car then at him "We are?"

A nod was all I needed as I looked at the car that shined in the sun beautifully but remembered I had to take care of something at my house as excitement coursed through my veins just by looking at the car then I heard the screen door and the sound of Aunt Kasumi's voice

"Oh and Kyoko do me a favor and tell Tsukune when he gets here that we won't be back for a while" I nodded as they was gone as my attention was back on Silas

"Ok guys I love you...Silas I'll be next door to grab something before we leave"

As I left he waved me by as I hurried home to get in the new car Silas built 'I wonder how strong and fast is he?'

 _ **SILAS'S P.O.V.**_

I had washed my car over as I liked how it looked in the sun and since I was done with my masterpiece I had went in the house to grab my drink that waited for me

Once I was inside I began to drink my lemonade that was made for me as I heard footsteps behind me as I turned to see a unknown boy with black hair and brown eyes as his face looked angry "Who the HELL are you?"


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rosario Vampire and none of it's characters**

 **Enjoy :)**

 _ **Recap**_

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I had washed my car over as I liked how it looked in the sun and since I was done with my masterpiece I had went in the house to grab my drink that waited for me

Once I was inside I began to drink my lemonade that was made for me as I heard footsteps behind me as I turned to see a unknown boy with black hair and brown eyes as his face looked angry "Who the HELL are you?"

 **PRESENT**

I looked at the intruder only for a second as I quickly put the cup down as I kicked him into the living room with my right 'It seems like I'm gonna have to kill another Idiot to protect my family'

The second I was in the living room he was already charging me as I dodged his right punch to the face and his left kick to my stomach 'He's trained'

That was when I chose to actually sense the area as I saw a head full of pink as my eyes widened as I sensed the unexpected as I then looked at my attacker as I dodged another punch from him seeing a lock on his wrist 'So it's Two Vampires against me'

I could tell that he was about to use that left leg again as I continued to dodge and the second it came up the girl tried to warn him but I jumped back from the kick and Instantly sped at him as I landed a hard right on his face as he flew beside his girlfriend/partner

"You're not welcomed here and I won't ask twice for you to leave"

 **KYOKO'S P.O.V.**

I did everything I needed to as I made my way back to the house thinking about Tsuki and his girlfriend showing up as I was excited thinking about him meeting his new younger brother 'Is Silas even younger than Tsukune?'

I finally chose to actually go up the stairs as I heard loud thumping and a shout as I was confused as to who else would be in the house as I ran inside leaving my shoes on the porch and the second I was inside I saw Tsukune as his was mouth bleeding as I saw a medium sized black dagger as the handle is black and silver while the blade is long and black with a blood red streak at the middle of it held to his throat as Moka was frozen in place "Silas stop it!"

He looked up at me as he kept Tsuki up on the wall "What, why? This boy broke into the house" I pointed up above the TV as he fully turned around as he saw the medium to large picture frame hanging above the Flat Screen TV as he let Tsuki go while putting the dagger into its black and red sheath the tip of the sheath is gold like armor as it was shaped like some animal but I couldn't tell as he pulled a black shirt out of his pocket and slipped it on as it matched his black jean shorts that was white at the ends

"Who is this guy Kyo?" I chuckled nervously as he wiped the blood off his lips and his face "That's Silas...your new brother" His eyes widened as Moka's did too as Tsuki and Silas stared at each other 'This'll take some getting used to'

I stepped up to Silas as he looked at me with curiosity "Let's go ahead and leave, staying here won't be good for you since you do have to live with him a nod was all I got as he left to the backyard while casting another glance to Tsuki "We'll be back soon and auntie wanted me to tell you that she'll be back soon with Uncle Koji"

He nodded as he sat down on the couch with Moka as I headed out to the backyard to see that he had already got into the car but he sat in the passenger side as he passed me the keys through the window 'He wants me to drive?'

I didn't know I made a face as he started to laugh at me "Don't make things difficult just drive the car" I had walked around the front and got into the driver seat as I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as I started up the car as it made a beautiful purr as I gripped the steering wheel slowly and slightly as I heard a click of a seat belt to my right to see he was ready to go as his eyes only stared ahead 'He really wants me to drive his car'

I began to pull off as the car smoothly made it to the road as I then started my way up the street as I looked to my right to see that Silas was sitting his chair back to enjoy the ride 'He must like the road'

After driving for a couple of minutes I've began to realize that he didn't give me a certain destination to go "Is there somewhere you want me to go?" I looked over a bit as I saw him shake his head in the negative "Let's go wherever...but if you want we can stop for Ice-cream first"

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I had the remote in my hand as I flipped threw the channels and ended up stopping at a movie when Moka tapped me as it was Twilight 'How Ironic'

After putting the remote down I sat up slightly as I looked at her as she held concern in her eyes "What's wrong Moka?" She began to fiddle with her fingertips as she looked down at the couch "I'm worried Tsukune, well actually I'm terrified" I began to become confused as she then tried to look up at me "It's that boy...I'm afraid that he might hurt you" I began to pull her close as she was shocked at the closeness

"Moka...I understand your concern for me but at the end of the day I'm not human but he is and that'll always be my advantage over him" That was when I felt her back up slightly off of me as her eyes is showing me the concern and worry she's feeling "How can you say that Tsukune? For a human he somehow had the advantage the whole time and not only that if I wasn't here he would've killed you" I was about to reassure her but she got up to my eye level as I stopped myself from talking "I'm serious Tsukune, I want you to understand that something about him doesn't sit right with us...just try to be careful around him please" I gave her a nod as I watched the dot open as I saw my mom and dad come in 'Maybe I can ask them about Silas'

After I gave them a hug I could see the excitement in their eyes as I made them stay where they was "I gotta ask you guys a question...who's Silas? He was here with Kyoko" They smiled brightly as my mother grabbed me and hugged me tight as she started to squeal as I can tell she was happy "So you met your brother? How was it? Isn't he sweet"

'I wouldn't say sweet' I had laughed nervously as my father came up to me and laid his hand on my right shoulder "Well Tsukune now you have a brother now and maybe now you won't have to worry about dealing with us and doing things on your own" I wanted to tell them about how he kicked me across the house and held a dagger to my throat but I realized that I couldn't do that to them so I nodded in agreement to my father

"But I got a question about Silas, how exactly did you meet him?" That was when he looked at my mother as she looked up in thought before snapping her fingers together "It was three days ago maybe before you got here today...Kyoko had found him outside injured..."

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

We was on our way in a restaurant as we was laughing at the smudges of ice cream we had wiped on each other's face as we cleaned up and stopped at a fast food place to take with us to the lake as the sun was getting ready to set soon

After grabbing the food we quickly sped off to the lake and once we got there I sat on the hood of the car with my food in hand but before I ate I looked over to my left to see Kyoko about to sit on the ground "What the hell are you doing?" She quickly looked up at me as I heard her heart racing slightly from where I sat as I smelled the air 'She's nervous?'

"Uhh...I'm sitting down getting ready to eat and watch the sunset" I stared at her with a look that told her are-you-fucking-stupid as I patted the hood of the car "Why wouldn't I let you sit on the hood of the car with me? After all you are the one that drove it here" She got up and sat next to me as we both took a burger out our bag and saw the sun was setting perfectly as we started to eat "I haven't been here since I was a little girl to watch the sunset" I began to take more that two bites at a time into my burger as I laid back on the windshield as the sun slowly disappeared "It's nice...to watch something like this"

After a moment of watching the sun she sighed loudly "After eating that burger I don't think I can even eat my other one and fries" She had handed it to me as I put it all in my bag two burgers and tree large fries I was gonna kill this bag of food before we got to the house

Soon the sun was gone as nothing remained but the stars as I remembered being on a lab table as I could see nothing but the stars as they kept knocking me out to continue operating on me 'I'll never let that happen again...never'

Then I felt a hand tap my left shoulder as I looked at Kyoko as her eyes is as big as dinner plates as I quickly looked down to see black markings on my arm slowly growing 'How did I not notice?' I began to control my emotions and got off the car as they quickly vanished as I looked back at Kyoko to see she was in awe "Let's Head back home...we don't want them to worry"

She nodded as she got in the drivers seat as I got in slowly with my bag of food as I didn't bother strapping in my seatbelt as she pulled off heading up the street after getting out the grass as I started to eat a burger "What was those markings?" I only looked down into my bag as I sighed I really didn't want this conversation especially about what I am "Listen...I know can trust you since we're practically family but I don't wanna talk about what I am at least not yet"

She nodded as she continued to drive while I continued to eat "I never brought it up but you really hurt Tsuki today at the house...and from the looks of it...it seemed easy to you" She looked at me as I didn't bother looking her at way "I know you don't wanna talk about what you are but I got a feeling that you'll be able to protect us" I looked at her as I can feel the seriousness in the air as I felt something within myself something unexpected 'Is this what Love feels like? Love from a real family?'

Moments later we pulled up to the house as we was parked up on the curb in front of the house as we made our way to the door as she gave it a few knocks and it wasn't long till someone opened the door as it was my step father "Well aren't you two right on time for dinner, come in"

After removing our shoes we made our way to the kitchen only to see my step brother and his girlfriend walk out with plates of food 'To think I have to live with him, hopefully I won't have to kill him' after grabbing my plate full of Steak, mash potatoes and onions with the side of fries I sat on the other couch where I first met Kyoko as the nice Lady Kasumi and her husband Koji had a mini table and chose to put it in front of us as we began to eat as Koji started to clear his throat with a smile on his face

"I hope you all are enjoying dinner" We all gave a agreeing sound as we had food in our mouths "Well me and my darling wife have something to say- a special announcement to make" We all stopped for a moment as they had looked at us with happy smiles "We've been thinking while we was out and we've decided that Silas our new son goes to school with Tsukune" After heading that I nearly chocked on my tea as they looked far passed shocked

"B-But dad don't you think it's a little too early to make that decision? He just got here and what if he doesn't want to go?" All eyes went the mom but I could hear Kyoko's heart beat racing next to me 'She doesn't want me to leave'

"You're right Tsukune and we've thought about that which is why he gets to choose" All eyes went on me as I was silent because I didn't know what I wanted to do I thought I was gonna be here but apparently that isn't a option except for it is "He can do work with me" I looked at Kyoko as she looked determined but even if they couldn't tell I could

"What do you mean sweetheart?" She then sat her plate next to her as she then came up closer as she then started to whisper to them 'What is she doing?' I could just use my hearing but I'm gonna wait for her to explain it to me later

After another second of whispering they both smiled and nodded their heads as Kyoko smiled slightly 'What did she do?'

"Well after you all are done eating put your paper plates in the trash and I'll see you in the morning" They quickly left up the stairs as I had finished my food while looking over at Kyoko as she giggled at me "What did you say to them?"

"I told them that you can go to school but for only half a day so you can work with me" She sent me to school? But why only half a day instead of at all then I began to realize something as she was looking at her cousin and his Lover/Friend 'She wants me to protect him'

"I understand...but this isn't guaranteed" She nodded as I finished off my plate while taking her plate with me to the trash as I made my way to my room and once I was inside I took off my shirt as I got into bed 'I'm too stressed right now to shower...I have to protect someone who isn't my own, again...I hope you're worth the trouble'


	3. Forty-Eight Hours

**SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I woke up as it was seven in the morning as I started to smell myself as I groaned in annoyance as I got up but before I searched for clothes I started to do fifty push ups and fifty burn outs and stood as I grabbed gray basketball shorts as I then walked out with my black underwear only to bump into my "Brother" as we both fell onto the floor as we stared each other till we both stood up as he also held clothes in his hand as I smelled a scent on him-Female as I looked into his room as I saw that girl from yesterday looking at me wide eyed as she was wrapped in tan colored sheets 'So he kept his woman in overnight'

"It seems that you was about to shower at the same time I was, and in quite the hurry too" I could tell he was secretly angry right now as he gripped his clothes as a small smirk crept up onto my face "Yeah me and Moka was gonna take a bath"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I seen the way he tried to look bold as I stepped closer to him "You wouldn't mind me going first then since you two are spending quality time in the tub together"

"Sorry but we prefer to go right now" I only crossed my arms with the clothes in my right hand as I looked him up and down 'It's obvious he isn't worth my time especially early in the morning'

"Well it looks like we're in quiet the dilemma, we could always come settle this my way" He stared me down as he looked like he was jumpy about the way I spoke to him "What way?"

I chuckled as I began to smirk evilly "A little fight between brothers...we can see who has the right to tell each other what to do around here" He looked ready to grab me as I smiled at him and before he could dive at me his girl got between us as she looked at me calmly "You can go ahead in it's not that important that we get in right now"

She looked calm but I can tell without smelling the air that she was worried for him as I smirked at Tsukune and walked past him into the shower 'I can't believe I have to protect this moron, he'll learn that I'm in control here-this is my den'

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I watched him close the door as I heard the shower run moments later as I looked at Moka as she was still covered up looking at the door "Why'd you do that?" She only let her free hand touch my face as her right held onto the sheets "Because Tsukune that's your brother now wether you like it or not and starting pointless fights with him is useless so you should try getting along with him doing something he likes"

She gave me a small smile as she went back into the room as I couldn't believe this beautiful moment I had with Moka-almost unbelievable but it is since the girls had to see their families probably plotting on me since that's exactly what happens at school

Once I was back into my room she was gathering her things as I saw her pull out herbs and other things needed for her bath as I watched her knowing that this information was vital to my life since I was now weak to water

Later on we saw Silas walk out as he was back in his room as he closed and locked his door 'What makes him so special?'

 _ **MIDDAY**_

Moka and I was downstairs as we watched TV as she laid on my left shoulder as I soon seen Silas come down the stairs in gray basketball shorts and a black shirt with that necklace still around his neck as he has black boots in his hands as he was out the door 'Where is he going?'

 **KYOKO'S P.O.V.**

I was in the passenger seat as I watched him come out the door in black boots as he slowly made his way to the car and once he was in I saw how neutral his face looked as he pulled off up the street as I began to feel worried "Silas...you're ok with Tsukune right?" He gripped the steering wheel tightly as we continued up the street "He's very territorial I can't blame him but I don't like it"

I looked out the window seeing the houses and kids as I had gave a sad sigh "He may seem that way now but he's family and he hasn't caused any harm and he only wants to protect us and that's your very intention as well and my only wish is that you two get along without killing each other" I had only gotten silence as I turned around to look him in the face "I'm serious Silas...don't kill my cousin"

He looked over at me calmly as we didn't slow down nor speed up "I won't kill him but I won't hold back any punches" he turned to face the road as we mad a hard left going down another street 'I guess that's better than nothing at all'

We did the same thing as last time as we had our burgers and watched the sunset as I caught him staring this time as I laid back on the windshield as he continued to eat 'He looks so broken...I can tell from the way his eyes reflects from the sun almost like broken glass'

Moments later the sun was gone and the moon shone in the dark sky as it was painted black with it's tiny white stars as looked at them all with a small smile 'It's nice to be here on a regular basis, especially since I can't come here with my mom anymore'

I started to yawn as he got off the hood of the car as he got into the car and I slowly did the same as the recognizable purr of the car came as he started it up as we made our way back home and once we was inside with our shoes removed I saw the slight upset face of aunt Kasumi

"What's wrong auntie? Did something happen?" She looked at me as she began to shake her head in the negative "Nothing happened it's just Tsukune's school calling them to come back in two days" My heart began to race as I felt this fear in my veins as I looked at her but didn't show it 'He just got here now he has to leave?'

I looked at Silas as he held a calm expression but I wondered if he feared leaving my side just like I feared leaving his? And in two days he'll be gone...In two days he won't be here to hang out with me and make jokes and tell stories...In two days he'll be with Tsukune watching over him and protecting him and I'll be here alone 'Why does he have to leave?'

I then felt a comforting hand on my left shoulder as I looked back and saw Silas as he started to make his way up the stairs as I looked at Tsukie and is friend before doing the same as I saw Silas looking out the window from inside his room as he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore as I saw the scars on his back as if someone was beating on him and then I remembered his story

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **NIGHT OF THE ACCIDENT**_

"So how did you get out there?From the looks of your injuries it seems like you've been through a lot" aunt Kasumi said as I watched him swallow some hash browns "Men was trying to kill me they had me in a cell and they had beat on me a lot and tortured me"

She let out a loud gasp as she covered her mouth as I looked at him in pure shock "Is there any Family you want us to call?"

I watched him shake his head in the negative as he stopped eating for a second "I don't have any...I'm a orphan"

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

He's been loyal and kind to us since then even though he and Tsukie don't get along they will eventually since they both have good intentions

"If you're gonna stand at my door at least come in and close my door" He turned his head slightly to the right to look back at me as he then went back to looking outside the window and once I did that I watched him look at the full moon as he was still like a statue "Sometimes I look up at the moon and wonder what if it can feel sadness and happiness? Or if it's just a evil entity of the night...in all my days running from people to get stronger I still wonder about that question, everything in this cruel world of ours happens at night and the moon sees it all but it can't interfere but does it stay there because it enjoys your sorrows?"

At this moment he sounded very intelligent as he continued to look at the moon not angry not happy either but his specific question sort of caught my attention 'So he views the moon as a entity that shines brightly in the night, a belief that would make some people look at him and think he was crazy but he's a monster and I get what he means too

He wants someone to be responsible he wants a answer for why his parents did what they did and I don't blame him and I wonder if he believes he'll even find a answer "I understand your pain to a point, my parents left me here alone with my aunt Kasumi on some job and I haven't seen them in years and I had no one to talk to other than Tsukune and we basically became brother and sister and that connection deepened as we got older and now that he's a Vampire like a Moka I-"

He cut me off by hugging me as I was shocked at the action as I didn't know what to do as I had tears streaming down my face "I know you fear me leaving and not wanting to come back but I can promise you that I'll look out for him while I'm there and don't think that he doesn't worry about you while he's away because if he's anything like how you and Ms.Aono described being a Vampire won't change his actions" I hugged him as I started to let the tears fall on him and I hated it I hate how he has to go so soon but at least he'll be back once half a day goes by

That was when I stopped as we looked at each other as I stared at his eyes as they looked beautiful in the moonlight as I felt my heart starting to race 'No...I can't do this he's my cousin but...would he mind just one "accidental" kiss?' I began to move up to him slowly as he didn't move away and once I was up there our lips brushed together as he quickly flashed over to his bed and in that same second aunt Kasumi had walked in with a smile on her face as she was dressed up in a nice black dress as uncle Koji wore a matching black suit

"They told me you two would be up here, I just got done telling Tsukune that we're leaving and we'll be gone till tomorrow morning" I had given her a fake smile and a sound of agreement as she slowly started to close the door back 'I wish I locked it'

I looked over at him as he looked at me as we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever "I'll see you in the morning" He gave a silent nod as I then began to walk out his room as I closed the door behind me as I made my way downstairs and out the door 'I need a long shower after that or just a even longer bath but at least the moment was nice'

 _ **SILAS'S P.O.V.**_

I laid my head on the pillow as I stared up at the ceiling thinking about what just happened as I gave a slight sigh followed by a yawn, I knew she had slight feelings but she didn't realize them until now and it's not like I can mate her we're family and sadly it'll have to stay that way

I began to fall asleep but I knew I couldn't since I didn't bathe yet but out of nowhere a unrecognizable scent came out of nowhere as I opened my eyes to see black claws followed by dark red scales come down on me as I grabbed my pillows I lifted it up over my chest as it got slashed and I took advantage as I let it go and still with my left hand I grabbed this mysterious person right wrist that nearly ended my life as I let magic flow into the pillow making it heavy as I smacked him in the head with it as as he flew across my room but he stopped himself from hitting the wall as the moonlight shone on him

He had on a black sleeveless hoodie with a half face mask that was black as he wore matching shorts with black running shoes 'What is he a assassin?'

"Who the hell are you?" He didn't speak as his claws is still out as I can tell just by looking at those scales that he was a non-elemental like me and a special case like me but I could be wrong and this person could just be a fire Dragon "I'm gonna tell you this now whoever you are I ain't apart of the damn light faction nor the damn dark faction I'm a ORPHAN I have no parents but these human ones"

I heard him scoff at me as I looked at him confusingly "You must take me for a fool, There's no way that you don't know who your father is-Especially after these past few wars we've been in" I dropped the pillow as my started to race in excitement "You know my father? Who is he? Is he still alive?"

He chuckled evilly as I began to angry with this unknown man "We all know your parents but you'll see them real soon in the afterlife" He charged at me as he started slashing everywhere at inhuman speeds but I dodged them all while standing in the same spot and before he could try to back away I began to lay punches on his body left and right as I then gave a swift kick with my left as I had twisted my body fast enough to accomplish it

But instead of him hitting the wall he used the momentum to escape out the window as I gave chase to him outside on the roof as he stopped suddenly as I was still chasing him as I smelled another scent in the air as I gained a small smirk as I dropped into the shadows letting this other figure fly over me and once I came out he was already unbalanced from missing me as I shoved my hand through his back with my left hand as I began to feel what he was 'Another Dragon and he's a hybrid too with Demon blood in his veins 'How the hell is he using Fire, Lightning and Smoke at once with this strong demon blood in his veins?' That was when I noticed something else something I didn't think I would ever run into as I quickly tried to take my hand out

Before I could get past the spine I felt unimaginable pain coursing through my body as I fell to my knees as the hooded man came started to laugh as a third scent I didn't recognize showed up behind me as he was dressed like the hooded man and this other one I got my hand stuck in as the one behind me started to remove his hood and half face mask revealing a blonde man with brown eyes as he was more muscular looking than them as his skin was probably light considering the fact he looked pale in the moonlight

"So your the son of that Monster you call a father...you know the second you killed that guy that came down here after you from the Dark Faction let everyone know on both sides that a Soul Death Dragon still exists and probably one of the strongest Hybrids we'll ever see in this lifetime" I began to realize how bad this was starting to look as I looked at my arm to see veins popping out as if they was ready to burst

"If you're the Light Faction then why are you doing this to me instead of telling me what the hell is going on!?" He shook his head slightly as he crossed his arms "Kings from the Light Faction are dying and there's only three left out of seven and we're losing badly and we know that maybe you can change the tide of this little war of ours" I began to clench my teeth in anger as I could tell that they wasn't taking no for an answer

"And if I say No?" He started to laugh at me as he then wiped a tear from his face "You have no room to deny us that and from the looks of it you're not strong enough to and if you still refuse we'll we can get our blood Dragon here to take every power you have including that special blood in your veins" I looked at the hooded man as I then started to weigh my options 'If I don't use my own power then they'll kill me and possibly kill my family and it won't matter about Tsukune and Moka being vampires because it's Three Dragons against two Vampires...but if I do I'll become the Reaper again'

"You're through...take his power and kill him and after that kill this weak little family of his" I felt my heart race as I thought about the nice lady and her husband and lastly Kyoko and her desperate attempt to get me to protect her cousin 'I can't let it end like this'

He was getting closer as I felt my own Dragon power run rampant through my veins as as I began to chuckle evilly as they all looked at me seeing that I was gaining Silver and Black scales all over my body as as my hands gained scales as my fingernails turned black as they grew and next I grew wings out of my back along with a tail as I heard them curse under their breath as they tried to warn their friend

Before he could escape me I put my left hand by his heart again as I could tell that he wanted me out by how much pain he's trying to make me feel but I crushed his heart as his powers flowed from him into me as they both started to step back in fear of what I just turned into " **You fear the wrong things you think the Dark Faction is scaring you now wait till I show you something absolute** "

I was in front of the blood Dragon as I quickly killed him for his power as he didn't have enough time to even comprehend how I escaped the Pain Dragon earlier I then snatched my hand out of his chest and turned to the last one standing " **You dare come down here threatening _my_ family while I'm here and dare to try to take my life and disrespect me while doing so and now you'll pay for that with your _life_ just like your friends did and don't forget down here I'm King**"

I used the Lightning to boost my speed as I was in front of him quickly as slashed his chest with my left as he quickly bled while jumping back as he vanished with a strike of blue lightning and grabbed his dead friends and vanished again in the same blue lightning and seeing that he was actually gone I slowly started to turn back into my human form as I fell to my knees realizing that holding back earlier was a big mistake since a pain Dragon was torturing me for that long as I felt my body getting used to the new powers I acquired as I got back into my window and closed it as my body felt weak as I laid down on the bed hurt as I felt sleep claim me into it's dark embrace

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

The second I woke up I felt somewhat energized and hungry and what made a slight smile come to my face is that I'm getting closer to my goal and nobody was gonna stop me and I have the power to really make a difference and not just for myself

I heard a couple of knocks at the door as I quickly looked at the pillow that got torn up from yesterday as I hid it under the covers as I watched a pink haired girl walk in as I just stared at her 'I didn't even tell her that she could even be in here'

"I'm sorry for barging in like this but I really need to talk to you" She looked slightly worried and curious as I gave her a nod "I know that Tsukune may come off on the wrong foot but he's just trying to be nice to me and care for me since it's my first time staying a night here"

I began to look at how she dressed before she came in here as she wore a white shirt that hung to her knees "I don't care about that love and relationship shit a whole bunch but thanks for the apology"

She nodded as walked out and closed the door only for Kyoko to walk in but with food for me "You brought me food from downstairs? Why?"

She sat the tray down beside me as she hugged me quickly as I was confused and I could hear how fast heart heart was racing as I started to hear her sob on me again "I saw you last night...when those people almost killed you, I really wanted to run out here and help you or get Tsukune and Moka to help but I just froze I couldn't move and if died it would've been all my fault" She continued to cry as I held her and listened to the tears fall

Later on after breakfast was over Kyoko took my tray downstairs as I was now just getting out the shower as I walked back into my room and once I was inside I was still drying my hair 'I shouldn't be scaring Kyoko like that I should try a bit harder for her' Before I could take the towel off my head I heard my window open as I was confused as I had thought I locked it as I was instantly tackled to the ground as I heard a little girl giggle "Hey Tsukune I missed you so much over our break" When I took the towel off my face completely I saw a little girl on my waist as she froze upon seeing me "Who the fuck are you?"


	4. Forty-Eight Hours Part Two

**SILAS'S P.O.V.**

The little girl began to look confused as she looked at me for at least another two minuets before putting her hands on her waist "Your not Tsukune! What did you do with my beloved and is my beloved Moka here as well because we're supposed to be having our threesome" She finished that whole statement with a smile as I looked at this creepy bi girl as if she lost her mind "Aren't you a bit too young to be bi!? And why the HELL ARE YOU STILL ON ME?"

Seconds later my door busted open to reveal Kyoko who was shocked at the scene as her eyes was huge "It's not what it looks like she came in here through my window and tackled me asking for Tsukune and I don't even know who she is" She regained her composure as she stomped over grabbed the girl and hip tossed her down the flight of stairs

'Sheesh I needed slight help but that was a bit overboard' She looked at me as I got up a black towel still wrapped around my waist and a White towel now in my hands as she looked at me and a look became a stare as I watched her face become a light shade of red as I began to walk over to her "Hey Kyoko are you ok? You look like you're turning red"

Before I could get any closer she started waving her hands in the air to stop me where I was at as her face was still red "D-Don't worry about it just hurry up and get some clothes on and come downstairs so I can figure out what we should do for lunch" After that she was gone and she had quickly closed the door as I was left there confused as I started to look for clothes 'I'm starting to wonder if Kyoko is getting ill'

 **KYOKO'S P.O.V.**

The second I was downstairs I had sat on the couch me and Silas regularly sit at as they sat on the one facing the TV as usual as I looked at the little girl remembering the last time she was here and still she hadn't changed not one bit

"Why did you jump on top of Silas earlier I thought you only had eyes for Tsukune and Moka?" She looked lost as she then waved her hands in denial "I do only got eyes for my beloved Tsukune and Moka I just thought he was Tsukune since he was in that room and I don't even remember where Tsukune's room is since it's been a while since I was last here but now that I am I will never leave his side since we are supposed to be having our threesome"

I chuckled nervously as I started to scratch the back of my head 'This little girl isn't playing about her sex life' That was when I noticed Silas walking over to us in a white shirt and jeans as he has on red and white running shoes as he sat beside me on my right "So you guys started planning yet?" They looked at him confusingly as he then looked at me

"I've planned for all of us to go out to eat tonight before you all have to go back to school and you all will get along" That was when the little girl began to point at Silas "Who's gonna pay for him?" That was when I looked at her as if she was crazy as I began to stand up "We are the question is who's paying for you? You aren't even supposed to be here"

She fake gasped as she pretended to be hurt while making a face along with it "I get it you're trying to stop me and my beloved from having a romantic dinner just so you and your boyfriend can have one" I felt my heart race as she puffed her cheeks as I started to point a finger "One he's not my boyfriend and two he's Tsukune's Brother which makes him my cousin"

After getting that through her thick skull she then began to look at Tsukune for confirmation as he gave a slow nod "Why didn't you tell me you have a brother Tsukune?" Before he could say anything I started to clap my hands as I looked at the watch on my right wrist "We need to be out of here in Five minutes so move it!"

 _ **TEN MINUTES LATER**_

We all was at a restaurant as we sat in front of a grill beside each other as it was basically a booth with a door for the chef to probably come in behind us as our room has a number with a string on the inside with a note at the bottom of it "Pull to call for a waiter, so they aren't gonna bombard us with questions over what we want before we get the chance to sit down" They all nodded as we started to sit down filling up the chairs

It was Silas in the first seat then me, Tsukune, Moka and Yukari as we picked up our menus as we had came to a agreement on their number five as it was strips of steak with rice, onions, zucchini as we had Yukari pull the string since she was at the end of the table nearest to the string as our waiter soon came in to take our order

She wore a black outfit but their restaurant name was in red print on the left side of her chest we her name was on the right as her hair is a chestnut brown as she held her hair up in a ponytail while her eyes is black "What can I get for you all today?"

After giving her the same order five times she began to ask us for drinks as we all agreed on Soda-the most ordered kind here as she then sped off to give the cooks our order "So Tsukune you never mentioned having a brother"

I heard him scoff as I bumped him slightly reminding him to play nice 'I swear he's making this a day job'

 **YUKARI'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't tell any obvious looks between them as hair color was thrown out especially eye color as well as attitude including attractiveness 'There isn't anything that could possibly compare them so what is it!?'

"There's no way that guy can be your brother Tsukune you two look nothing alike and not even in cuteness so why can't you just admit he's your boyfriend Kyoko" Her face became red as she looked away from me

"Well Yukari the thing is it's sort of complicated and I don't think it's something Silas wants to talk or hear about" I looked confused as I tilted my head slightly to the left

"I'm just curious to know how you two are related that's all" That was when I had noticed Moka trying to stop me from talking "I think you should leave the topic alone Yukari" I became even more confused as I looked over at Silas

"I'm not his real fucking brother by blood you inconsiderate little brat, learn some respect for other people's feelings before I personally remove you from this booth" I froze in my seat as his cold eyes stared me down as I wanted to look away badly but those eyes that I could swear was turning into slits made my heart race as I could only stare back

Before Tsukune could voice his opinion about the situation the Chef walked in wearing black and red as he wore a black hat as he then started to start the grill as the waitress came back with our drinks as the man started to shake all of our hands greeting us one by one "Today I am your Chef, and I'll be the one that'll show you what a real meal is supposed to look like"

He walked back to the door as he pulled his cart in as he grabbed his Chef spatula and oils and sauces "First part of the meal is entertainment" He started to play with the spatula and a cooking fork as I was hearing them clap together as he took a egg and spun it around as he let it fly through the air as it went into his shirt pocket "Next part is the way someone starts off your meal, let's take turn the heat up shall we"

The second he threw sum oil onto the grill flames shot up as I watched him then put them out as he started to grab the food we ordered and place them onto the grill as he went and closed our door and started to cook

He took the egg back out as he began to put butter on the grill as he then took the egg out and cracked it on the stove as it began to cook and the second it got hard enough to chop he did just that as he started to cook the rice with it and started to grab teriyaki sauce as he then squirted it all over as he then began serving each of us the rice as he then pulled out the steak and our vegetables and onions as they was put on the grill as he continued to serve us our steak after some was done

Once everything was done he cleaned the grill and bowed to us as he then left as we all started to eat and pay for the food

Once we all was finished we had got back into Silas's car as we started to ride to our next destination but in only in silence as he drove 'This is so awkward...I feel like I'm the reason he's upset, and everyone's so quiet'

"So where are we going to next?" I had watched Kyoko look back at me with a look of thought "Well for this part of the trip Silas is picking the location and then we'll go back to doing what I planned"

He made a left as he quickly parked as I looked out Tsukune's window as I saw a very tall white building as it has Ten large pillars and Eight Doors to go in and out of as I quickly realized what this was "A museum! I haven't been in years this a good idea"

Once we all was out the car we made our way up the long stairs and once we was inside the roof looked it was too high off the ground as this place has to have at least five or at least six floors "This place is amazing I wonder what they have in here"

I began to see different types of bones as we all had started to organize partners as Moka and Tsukune was already gone as well as Kyoko as Silas was walking over to a section I didn't get the chance to read as I followed behind him as he was looking at Witch Hunt photos as I looked around seeing various facts and photos as I didn't like standing in here anymore "I wonder if they craved the death of Witches or was it truly because they wanted to be rid of their kind...it's just something about this photo that makes me believe witches actually exist and they was killed for their false deeds" He looked at me as I felt my heart race as fear coursed through my veins

'There's no way he would know that I'm a witch...right? It may seem like he know but he couldn't because he's only human' I only looked at him as he looked at me blankly showing no emotions as I slowly put my hands behind my back as my right hand rested on my wand as I used my left to scratch my head 'I hope this don't result in me having to knock him out'

"I don't think the witches could be bad I think they was misunderstood and feared because they wasn't human beings" He nodded his head slightly as he crossed his arms "If that's the case everything's misunderstood...Humans wouldn't fear something if they weren't meant to be feared, somewhere down the line a witch crossed someone and for that their whole race paid the price"

I gripped my wand as I looked at him seriously for a moment as he still had that blank expression as he began to walk off as I let my wand go 'Close call'

 **MOKA'S P.O.V.**

I stood beside Tsukune's cousin as Tsukune was in the bathroom as I listened to Kyoko talk about Dinosaurs 'Hey, I don't know if you feel it or not but there's a bad vibe around here' I had heard my inner self speak to me as I was a bit confused 'What do you mean?' After speaking back to her in my mind I had started to walk off with Kyoko again

'There's something dangerous here...more dangerous than us, keep an eye out for anything suspicious' With That I didn't hear her voice for the rest of the trip but I soon saw Yukari as she looked worried "Hey Yukari what's wrong?"

"I can't find Silas anywhere...we was with each other and the next second he was gone...you don't think something happened do you?" I laid a comforting hand on her right shoulder as she looked at me worriedly "We'll find him if he's missing, once Tsukune's out we can search for him"

She gave a nod as I looked to Kyoko who was listening but didn't seem worried 'Does she have a problem with Silas too? But if she don't then why isn't she worried?'

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I was on the fourth floor as I stood in front of a man that looked at me in a cloaked outfit as it's all black as I could tell this whoever wasn't someone to play around with "Who are you?"

He stayed silent as I looked at him up and down as he pulled out a white envelope and tossed it my way as I caught it as I was confused 'What the hell is this for? Who is it from?' My thoughts ran wild as the man started to turn his back

"Just know that you aren't alone on your decision some of us in the light Faction will help you and there's things the Kings themselves don't know" He disappeared in Demonic Fire as I was shocked 'Another Hybrid? What's going on here?'

I made my way downstairs as I saw the others as they had faces of relief as they nearly ran to me as I stood where I was "Are you ok? Where were you?" The little girl asked me as I gave a nod "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We thought you was in danger, so we came looking for you" My eyebrows raised in curiosity as I then crossed my arms and walked past them "I don't need saving from none of you, I can fend for myself"

We eventually made our way back to the car as we began driving away as I noticed Kyoko look at me a couple of times 'I should let her know I was ok later'

While it was sunset we had a picnic at a park as we started to set the blankets and next came the food as we all sat or laid down and talked but I waited for Tsukune's little harem to bother him before I said anything to Kyoko

"So what happened? You left Yukari alone, back there" I began to eat a sandwich as I didn't look back at her yet "There was a threat in the building...My kind" I pulled out the envelope as I put it next to her on my left as I watched her right hand pick it up as I continued to eat "What is this?"

"I don't know but I plan on reading it when I get back to the house, I don't need the extra eyes" I could tell she probably nodded to my agreement because she is the only person here that knows I'm not human and very capable of taking care of myself

"I understand that but these people that keep coming after you...you don't think that they'll come after auntie and the rest of us do you?" That was when I looked back at her as I locked eyes with her "Your Family is the only people that bothered to keep me around and not only that care for my wellbeing I'll never let my danger harm you even if I have to give my own life to stop that from happening"

We gave each other a knowing silent stare as we then looked away enjoying the sky that was bled back with little with spots as the stars shone brightly and after we finished the food we headed back home as we prepared for sleep but I didn't bother with the envelope as I slept in just my underwear 'Tomorrow's the day I have to protect the moron, I really wish that I didn't have to do this and stay but I have a promise to keep'

I had magically locked my window and door as I let the dark yet comforting hold of sleep claim me into it's embrace


	5. Yokai Academy

**TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I had just woke up as I got in the shower and once I was out I put on the green school suit and Khaki pants and fixed my hair as I made my way out the door only to see Silas already making his way up downstairs as he wore a black tank top with a black and blue adidas jacket as he wore jeans and black boots "You're up?"

Silas looked me up and down as he continued downstairs "I was up a hour early before you" He had continued downstairs as he carried his book bag downstairs one-strap style as I followed behind him and grabbed our breakfast in a bag from my mother as we headed to the bus stop "Listen, I know we don't see eye to eye but this school is sort of dangerous and I want you to stay as close as possible to me"

He scoffed as we reached the stop as he turned to look at me "If you haven't caught on yet I don't need your help, your little brother I may or might be but I've proven that I can even take care of you if I wanted to" The bus pulled up as he was the first to get on

'Little do you know Silas that...I'm not even human and without my help you'll end up just like me on my first year' I was on the bus as he had sat in the middle of the bus while I sat a little ahead of him

"So kid it's your third year here at this scary ass school, how you feeling?" I almost forgot that the driver speaks to me every time I'm up here sometimes I wonder if he knew I was Human the second I was on the bus

"I'm alright I'm still gonna stay and graduate here" He let out a puff of smoke as he started to chuckle lightly "And your friend back there? What do you think'll happen to him?" I looked back to see him sleep up against the window as his red patch of hair covered his eyes as his black and silver locks reached his shoulders

"That's actually my brother...I have to make sure he's safe here or it'll be my fault that my sister figure lost a friend" He gave a low hum understanding me as the bus came to a stop "This is a start of a new year, your lucky to have survived this long you'll be even luckier to graduate next year"

A smile started to come onto my face but vanished when I watched Silas walk off the bus as I then did the same as I watched him look around his face still neutral as he looked around him "You gonna show me how to get to school or what?" I was a bit shocked at his first response to being here as I gave him a nod and started to lead the way

"We're gonna have to stop by the Headmaster's office first since it's your first day here as a transfer student" Once we reached the office I saw Ruby as she was writing on a piece of paper as she looked up and saw us "Hey Tsukune who's your friend?"

I gave her a small smile as she gave me a hug "That's Silas, he's my brother" She began to look at him wide eyed as Silas gave a aggravated sigh "Not his real fucking brother for crying out loud, are you dumb or just plain stupid" He walked past us to the Headmaster's door as he opened it without knocking as we both looked with shock wanting to stop him as he already walked in

Once he was inside the door instantly closed as we looked at each other worry on our face 'My first day and I already let Silas out of my sight...Kyoko will be so mad at me'

 _ **INSIDE THE OFFICE**_

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

We was laughing as I had grabbed the bag of fruit and snacks he gave me as we both started to calm down some as the door suddenly opened as my "Brother" and his air head friend looked to see us just got done laughing as they looked slightly confused

"Silas are you ok?" I looked at him as if he was stupid as I stood up grabbing my clothing and food as I pushed my chair in "Why wouldn't I be? We're just having conversation like men but of course you wouldn't know anything about that"

I walked past them as they watched me leave out the door as I heard the man start talking to Tsukune as I went into the nearest bathroom and once I came out Tsukune and his friend saw me as her cheeks tinted pink as I had my sleeves rolled up to my elbows as I had my necklace over the tie I wore as I held my bag in my hand "Let's head to class I'm ready to get started"

Once we got there the lady bowed to me as she headed back to her office 'Another Witch, so the Holy man wasn't playing about this being a school for Monsters'

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

I sat in front of this man as he somewhat gently laid his pen down as I can tell he didn't appreciate the way I came in as I stared him down as he did the same back

"You dare barge in my office and sit down like you didn't just come in here without knocking" I only smirked at him as I raised my left hand and snapped my fingers as purple and hell red letters appeared on the wall as he looked around as he gave a low hum of acknowledgement and laced his hands "Now that I have your attention Holy man, you're gonna answer some questions"

He gave a nod as I sat up some in my seat "When I was captured down here they did _things_ to me and I need to know...What the hell happened to my people?" He sat back as he looked at me and my heart was beginning to race with adrenaline as I prepared to beat this man silly in this room if I didn't want to give me my information

"The Dragons all went "Extinct" fighting over control for land down here but we didn't want them down here and a whole different Group of Dragons agreed to that and helped us fight off the "Evil" Dragons and sent them back home and along the way Coexistence with humans was our next challenge thus Yokai Academy being here today" I nodded at him as my heart slowed

"I heard of this school from the outside world when I was captured, someone's threatened by you" He gave a low hum as he turned in his chair looking out the window "Their always gonna be that way, but if this organization caught you and held you hostage and then mentioned the name of my school then something is going on and I'll have to re-hire my expert, do you mind working with him? After all this is a school for Monsters"

I raised my eyebrows in slight shock as he turned to face me as I began to stand as I felt a someone trying to break my spell as I stood up "I have no problem working with anyone as long as he doesn't get in my way" The Holy man chuckled as we began to get side tracked

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

We was inside the classroom as the girls stared at me as I walked behind Tsukune as I heard the comments I was given then some guy in the first row scoffed as I walked past him "So what big deal I bet I can take him out in one hit" That was when I take a step back as Tsukune stopped to look at me as I gripped the boy's desk as it cracked under me

"So how about you get the fuck up and do it!" I stared him down in front of everybody- ruined his pride- manhood- all of that destroyed in front of everybody as he didn't move as he was practically frozen in place as I felt my eyes changing into slits as I calmed down and walked off as there was a open seat suddenly in front of Tsukune as I sat there looking out the window

I then started to pull out my personal book I bought as I lost my last one when I came into contact with the Aono Family as I opened it to my First page as I labeled it Relationships

 _You got one over here and one over there_

 _But seems for me you just don't care_

 _I've asked and asked practically on bended knee can you will you some how find it in your heart to be with me_

 _Nothing I do or say is ever going to be good enough is what you basically said I guess thats why it's all about your heart instead of my love_

 _Its all good that you lied to me and yes it hurts_

 _Can't make you be with me like I always prayed_

 _Just know when ive moved on you're gonna wish with you I would have stayed_

After I finished I still had more on my mind as I started on the rest on the white page

 _Why do women play the games they play_

 _Really keep playing you're gonna miss me when I'm gone one day_

 _Gone where you ask or say out of your life for good in every way_

 _Treat me good treat me rite because that today just might be tonight_

I finished the page with that second poem as I closed it for now not really having anything else to say about relationships as I looked outside wondering when I'll do anything useful like fight or kill another fool since lately that's all I did and now as I looked out the window I just now began to realize something 'Where the FUCK is all the plant and wildlife?'

 _ **LATER ON**_

We was in gym as I was given a white shirt and shorts as everyone was on two sides of the court as the red haired coach was laughing a bit as he looked at my side "You all are the freshman and the low grade students are gonna play against the upperclassmen that's passing and the sport today is dodgeball, get started" after that he blew the whistle as the other team threw balls at us as I dodged and caught them getting the other side out as I was even saving my team from the balls being thrown as I made them get behind me and soon everyone saw how I good I was and stayed behind me

Everyone on the other side was soon eliminated but I had noticed that while I was doing me getting them out they got my whole team out as I saw my Brother and his airhead friends and Two new ones I didn't recognize as the blue haired one looked at me in shock "He got our whole team out!?"

I gripped the balls in my hand as I stared my So-called brother as I had a plan as he looked worried as I launched the ball at the pink haired girl as he gasped loudly and jumped in front of it and while they was distracted I threw balls at them and getting them all out as they slid across the ground on their butt while Tsukune and Moka slid on their back "You gotta focus brother, it's just a game not a damn bullet you weirdo" I walked off annoyed as I scoffed as they started to sit up

'He could've just caught the shit instead of getting hit like a idiot, sometimes I worry for him'

 **MOKA'S P.O.V.**

Everyone was heading to the locker room as we was just now getting off the floor as we started dusting ourselves off "Why is you and Moka younger siblings so damn annoying?" I only shrugged slightly as Moka did the same "Kokoa acts this way because I had to leave home but as far as Tsukune's brother I don't know what's up with him"

I watched Tsukune look down at the ground in thought as I knew he was thinking about the times they've fought and still are it's like they're hostile towards each other "I wonder if it's the same for him like it is for Kokoa, what if he had a idol too"

We began to leave and head out for the locker rooms as I started to worry for him as he left for the men's locker room "Don't worry Moka I'm pretty sure Tsukune will be fine his Brother is only human so we have nothing to worry about" Yukari tried to reassure me as we was inside as I gave a sad sigh "That's the thing, he and Tsukune fought when they first met and the outcome wasn't so good"

They all looked at me as Kurumu face changed completely as they stared at me "What did he do?"

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I stood next to Silas as he didn't say anything to me as we both grabbed our clothes out the locker "So uh...I just want to ask you something...do you miss-" He slammed the locker as I jumped in fear and shock while he stared me down "If you ask me what I think your gonna ask I'll show no remorse in beating the fuck out of you and I don't care if your friends come to the rescue or not because they'll get the same treatment your gonna receive" Before I uttered another word he was already walking off to get dressed as I sighed 'This isn't getting anywhere'

Once I was dressed I made my way down the hall a bit as I saw my friends waiting for me as Silas was talking to a teacher as he was given a pair of Headphones and a phone as I was confused as he put them on and looked at me boringly as I lead the way to our next class-Math which was a thing to remember since Moka did karate kick the teacher back when I was forced to take tutoring

Once our seats was taken Silas sat in front of me and Moka as there was new desks for two people to sit in as Moka sat next to me while Mizore and Kurumu sat beside each other behind me while Yukari had scarily sat next to Silas and making sure to give him his space as the bells rung

"Hello class my name is Ririko Kagome and I'm your Math teacher and I also heard that I have a new student?" We all looked at Silas as he was listening to music while dozing off as the teacher came up to the table and slammed her ruler on the desk waking him up immediately as he looked angrily at her

"What the hell do you want?" My eyes nearly fell my head as I heard him say that to her as she gave a low hum 'Oh no'

"So your a potty mouth little boy and on your first day too, do I have to give you detention young man?" He scoffed at her and held a hand up to her face to stop her from coming closer "Stop coming closer, I don't wanna smell the man you was with last night" The whole class went into a uproar of "Ouu's" and laughter as she started stuttering "Give me an apology right now!"

He gave a smirk as he kicked his feet up "Do I have to pay you to do that?" Everyone started laughing as she became angry and walked off heading back to the board and silencing the class 'Did he really just get away with that?'

Once class was over it was time for lunch as we all started to head that way as we all looked at him the whole time "I can't believe you actually got away with that, it was pretty funny too" He chuckled at Kurumu as he out his hands in his pockets

"I just didn't wanna listen to someone who dresses like a corner whore, wearing skin tight clothing in front of students and expect us to pay attention" Every since he's been here I can tell that things might be pretty ok since he fits in pretty perfectly almost like a Monster too which made me sigh at the relief in me not having to worry about a scared Silas running through school

As we was in line we grabbed our trays and sat at our regular table as we watched Silas put the Headphones on again as he didn't speak to anyone the whole time as Moka tapped my shoulder as I looked over quickly "Did you ask him? What we talked about in gym?" I nodded agreeing with her as she started to smile just like the others "What did he say?"

"He basically said that if I brought it up again he'd beat me to a pulp and then walked off" Their face became disappointed as I started to feel unaccomplished with myself as they patted my back as Yukari started to stand slightly from across the table "It's ok Tsukune we can't get everything done, things like this take time"

I nodded as I started to feel a chill down my spine as I ignored it "Just like it'll take time for my wonderful Tsukune to start giving me babies" I nearly jumped out my seat as I saw Mizore hovering behind me 'Where did she come from!? And how long was she there?'

Kurumu quickly got up as she started to angrily tap her chest "If Tsukune giving babies to anybody it'll be me not you not Moka and we all know it won't even happen to Yukari..." She shouted a Hey as Kurumu rolled her eyes "Like I was saying snow bitch not you or that bloodsucker of a parasite over there is gonna take Tsukune from me"

They began to smash heads as I got up to break it up as we all then sat back down while Mizore toke a seat on Yukari's left so she won't catch Silas's bad side

"What are we gonna write for the newspaper club? We haven't really thought anything about it all day" We all began to think and realize we haven't as we dropped our heads in shame

After getting rid of our trays we made our way to the club as Silas followed close behind and once we was inside we was shocked to see Gin there waiting as he looked at Silas "Who's that?"

"That's Silas, Tsukune's adopted brother" His face looked at Silas in curiosity as he reached a hand out and shook it with Silas "My name's Ginei Morioka welcome to the newspaper club you'll have your own section to write whatever you feel like and after doing that it'll be published throughout the school" Silas gave a nod as he seemed to have a few ideas already but it was hard to tell since we really didn't know a whole lot about him

After spending the day together he watched us work as it soon got dark we began walking to the dorms 'Day one with Silas...how long will it be until the school finds out about him or will he make it like I am?'

 **Enjoyed the story so far? Comment below what you think about Silas's first day at School with Tsukune and his friends and if you enjoyed the Poems he wrote they WEREN'T written by me sadly but the writer I work with also makes music as well and when he gives me a song I'll have you all decide on what you think**


	6. A Miracle at Yokai

**SILAS'S P.O.V.**

 _ **INSIDE THE DREAM**_

I was running around a dark place as I had a boy my age behind me as we held smiles on our faces as our hearts raced as there was a door up ahead that wasn't locked as we ran to it and once I kicked it down there was another one up ahead with two intersections before you get to the door and it smelled like outside "We finally made it Silas, our freedom is right there only a few feet away" We started to run as we was already halfway through the second intersection 'We're going to make it'

"WAIT! Hold it right there!" The next thing we heard was gun shots firing rapidly at us as I turned to see two intersections full of men as I watched my mysterious companion smile slightly and turn around in front of me as he held up his hands " **Shield of Hades!** " A black and orange shield appeared in flames in front of him as he blocked all incoming shots as I was shocked "Why'd you do that?"

He looked back and began to smile at me "Because I promised...now go Silas, go live your life and don't come back" I didn't want to leave as I watched the way his eyes stared at me...those cold amber eyes as they held no room for argument "Go." I ran out the door as I looked back as the door was slowly closing as I looked at him "Hurry up before it closes!" He shook his head at me as my eyes widened as he started to say something but the door closed the second he finished 'No...'

 _ **OUTSIDE THE DREAM**_

I heard some voice yelling at me as I opened my eyes to see Tsukune's throat in my left hand as he was struggling to get away as his hair looked different and I realized that he had transformed as his eyes held shock as I then watched the man I met that I knew was a werewolf grab me off him as Tsukune was dropped to the floor as I remembered the wolf name "Thanks Gin" He started to cough a bit as Gin looked a bit weirdly and on guard "What are you? I thought you was human?"

I looked at them as I watched Tsukune began to look at me funny as he slowly stood up "You're a Monster...and you been around my family, who the hell are you?" I felt my blood boil as I watched him get into a stance "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I watched Gin get into a stance too as I reached under my pillow slowly "Want me to help Tsukune?" He gave a firm nod as they both made a dumb move as I grabbed the blade from under the pillow as I let Blood Dragon magic flow throw it as I cut the wolf across his chest as he howled in pain as I then grabbed his right wrist with my left hand and threw him at Tsukune as he dodged almost perfectly and once he turned around to face me I hit him in the face with a hard left as he flew and hit the wall and landed on Gin

"I'm trying to do you a favor...trying to give you a chance to live your life, but if you wanna go this route then I'll treat you the way I treat enemies" I let my power flow out slowly as they looked up at me in slight fear

 **MOKA'S P.O.V.**

I was still with everyone as we didn't see Tsukune leave the dorms yet "How long is he gonna be? At this point we're late for class" Kurumu seemed to be impatient but worried at the same time then we heard and saw a explosion coming from Tsukune's room as two people went flying out as we noticed them as Tsukune and Gin as Tsukune was in his Vampire state

The second he hit the ground someone came out the window behind them and once he landed dust kicked up as we rushed to Tsukune's side as we helped him up "Tsukune are you ok?" That was when Gin popped up with a mad expression on his face "HEY! What about me? I fucking fell from more than three to four stories high too" I watched Kurumu and Yukari roll their eyes at him which made him even madder "We don't care if you hurt yourself perv" The second we helped Tsukune up he was looking forward intensely, ready to fight "Tsukune what's wrong?"

He took off his shirt as he only had on pants as I tried to keep myself from grabbing him and running off to keep him all for myself but he looked so serious I stopped myself from even making that type of move "Silas...he's not who he says he is" I was confused as I looked at the dust cloud that finally settled I saw Silas standing there unharmed with that dagger he used on Tsukune last time 'How did he fall from so high up and not die?'

"You can still stop this while you can Tsukune...this fight doesn't have to continue any longer than it has to" I watched Tsukune clench his teeth as he started to look angry "I won't stop trying to kill you until you're away from my family you freak and until then I'll continue to try my hardest to keep you away from my family" His hair covered his eyes as Tsukune said those things to him

Soon he began to laugh sadly as he didn't even look up at us "This is the appreciation I get for being nice to your family...this is the thanks I get for protecting your mother...for protecting your father...protecting your cousin...If you want to treat me like I am your enemy then I'll show you no mercy" He looked up at us as his eyes turned into slits as the force of power that came out of nowhere tore his shirt off as we saw black markings travel all over him as in a tribal fashion in swirls and twist as the two canine looking ones on both sides of his face started to glow a cold purple as his eyes became purple as his sclera turned black as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Tsukune and the next thing I saw was dust as we covered our eyes and when it disappeared we all gasped in shock as Tsukune was in the wall with wide eyes as there was holes in his body

There was at least seven holes in him as we all was lost for words "I don't even need to use my full strength to beat you, you may be trained in combat but not good enough- I'm not these weak monsters you fight here, I'm a REAL definition of a MONSTER and if you think about pulling that stupid stunt again I'll break my promise with Kyoko and break your lucky streak in surviving here" The markings disappeared as the power that he was giving off vanished as he walked off as he glowed brightly for a second as he ended up in school clothing

 _ **AT THE NURSES OFFICE**_

They quickly took Tsukune from us as we was forced to wait in the lobby "I can't believe his brother did this to him! After all the trouble his family went through to bring him in" I began to shake my head in the negative as I watched Gin flirt with one of the nurses as she fake kissed him while his eyes was closed and gave him a sedative and had the other nurses and doctors take him away

"But I kinda don't blame Silas sort of" They all looked at me as if I was crazy as I started to raise my hands in defense "Don't get me wrong he didn't have to put holes in his body but the things Tsukune said was pretty hurtful if you thought about it" Kurumu stood up and pointed a accusing finger in my face as I tried to move back "Tsukune has done nothing wrong nothing if anything he was trying to protect his family from a threat and obviously he is a threat" That was when Mizore moved her finger out of my face as she crossed her arms in front of me "That's where your wrong at Kurumu, ain't all Monsters a threat to Humans? Tsukune being a Vampire or a Ghoul is him being a threat to his parents"

Kurumu had gasped as she got too close in Mizore's face but she didn't move "Since when you're so smart! And can't you see what Moka's doing? Since she can't get Tsukune she's trying to go after the Brother" My eyes widened as I had looked her in the eyes, my true emotions at the surface "I'd never do that to Tsukune, my heart belongs to him and only him..my trust and my everything belongs to him and I'd never betray him I'm just saying that he needs to know that he's wrong to treat a kid like that" She rolled her eyes at me as Yukari stepped towards me with a smile on her face

"Why are you so against Tsukune, Moka? His brother is obviously in the wrong look at what he did to Tsukune" I gave a sad sigh seeing nurses rushing around to get blood packets and medical kits "I know...but even then, he's just a kid just like Kokoa" Kurumu groaned in annoyance as she face palmed

"If your struggling with a problem about your lover then maybe I can help" We all looked to see the Headmaster walking over to us with his hands behind his back "So...what happened to Mr.Aono?"

 _ **IN THE LIBRARY**_

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I was still slightly angry as I had went straight to the library as I tried calming myself down as I was looking at random books not really searching for anything in particular then as I got deeper behind one of the shelves one of the books has a gem that's Light blue on the right side of it and a evil red and black while the center is a bright orange color 'It's so...captivating'

It was almost like I couldn't look away as I stared at the gem as I saw a quick flash of light as I closed my eyes as I started to feel magic around me everywhere as I opened them ready for combat only to see myself somewhere different as Dragons was in the air fighting and killing each other as I was confused as to why did we start doing this

'I thought we had peace now? What happened?' As if to answer my question a group of Dragons sat in front of each other but it was around a lot of stone as I started to realize that this place was where they would meet up as I realized that the red eyed Dragons was the Dark Faction and the blue eyed Dragons was the Light Faction "We want more territory, land that hasn't been touched yet by our kind" The Light Faction Leader looked confused as he sat up some on the ground

"We both split all the land here fifty fifty even so what other land can you be talking about?" The Dark Faction leader began to chuckled a bit as he sat up some too "I'm talking about Earth...where the other Monsters and Humans live" Their eyes widened as both side rose up

"Earth is ground we aren't allowed to conquer and you know that, the first Dragons said we aren't allowed to that it's Law" It looked like it was about to get messy as I watched the scene go straight to the scene I seen before as it slowly changed to something else a cell with Dragon Bones as I then watched a light surround it as darkness and light of the gem I saw was coating it as the eyes are amber as they stared at me ' _ **Help me...young Death Dragon**_ '

I watched the light vanish as I began to look at the book I held as I poured all my Dragon magic into the book until I felt a magic seal become broken as I didn't see the light again, I began to walk out the cave only to wobble as my vision blurred and on my way to the ground I saw the Holy man as darkness claimed me into it's cold embrace

I slowly began to open my eyes as I saw a white ceiling and on both sides of me I saw a metal rail with baby blue curtains and on my felt like something roughish but thin 'Am I at a hospital?'

I began to hear little voices in the background as it was a bunch of females debating or arguing about something "Hey Silas" I looked to my left seeing the unexpected as I quickly sat up "What do you want Tsukune?"

He has bandages all over his body from the chest to the waist as he had on black shorts as I couldn't see if he wore anything on his feet but I doubt it since we're both in the nurses office "I just wanna apologize for what I said to you...It was rude and cruel and wrong, we're both Monsters and for me to call you a freak is pretty...Hypocritical" His eyes showed me that he was serious-this apology was sincere as I gave him a nod

"My only job I gave myself was to stay away from Family, and yet yours took me in and I appreciate that so in return I protect them and it's like a TV show being around your family...because mine didn't want me and watching you abuse the right to even call yourself human makes me mad, because I feel like you don't understand what kind of Family you really have" He looked down in shame as I got up and stood in front of him as he backed up "That's why whenever the time comes, I'll always protect them...from you"

He could only blink at me in shock and confusion as we stood there just staring each at each other "But they're my parents...I'll always protect them from any danger" I shook my head as I got close and personal so he can understand "Not...Any...More, you're done"

Before anymore was said the girls and the Holy man pulled the curtains back as they watched us with wide eyes "Are you two done settling things? Because I can't have you two having disagreements and end up in the hospital over and over" I looked at him remembering the cave I found as I jumped over the bed as I grabbed ahold of him and had him on the wall "You liar! You know what you did"

He chuckled as he flicked my forehead as I went skidding back as I shook the slight dizziness that was coming to me "You couldn't take the news just like you can't now, you're too hotheaded and emotional and that will get you killed in the real world" I growled at him as I balled both of my fists up "I've lived in the real world since I was a kid! So who are you to judge my lifestyle!?" I let my true power course through my veins as my eyes turned into slits as they then glowed a bright red as it looked like a sun as my sclera went black 'What kind of power is this!?' A Black and Evil Red aura surrounded me

' _ **Use it to your advantage boy, prove to him that you are not a weak Reaper Dragon**_ ' The voice wasn't from anyone around me, it had came from my head as I charged him again ' _ **Use it boy! Gemini Dragons: Evil Fist**_ ' Once I was in range I smirked as I repeated after him at the same time he said it as I hit the Holy man square in the chest as he was sent flying down the hall as the ground cracked under the force from my punch

He didn't go very far as I still saw that smile on his face as he dusted himself off "You can do better than that but I'll let you slide with that since you are young maybe you can try again on your senior year"

He turned his back as he pulled a file out his cloak as it has my name on it as he dropped it on the chair and walked out the nurses office 'That man's really shady'

"Are you guys ok?" I looked at the bubble gum pink haired girl that stood behind me as I looked at Tsukune as he then looked at me "I'm fine, I'm going to class"

 **MOKA'S P.O.V.**

Once we left our last class I went looking for Silas as I searched everywhere and lastly was the library as I found him on the third floor looking out the window with a brown old looking book as I walked up to him slowly "You make the air smell like your nervousness...what do you want?"

I slightly jumped not knowing his sense of smell was that good as I looked down at the ground playing with my thumbs "I needed to know if you was ok, you are Tsukune's brother" He ether scoffed or laughed but it was hard to tell since the sound of my own heart was louder right now "Tsukune is dumb, young and naive...a hypocrite that doesn't even understand how good he has it and has the nerve to call me a freak" I felt bad for him- I really did but I don't even know a thing about him and all I can do is watch him stare out the window

"You know that Tsukune doesn't mean it, he's just trying to protect his family" He turned to face me as I fidgeted under his gaze "Tsukune's a Vampire now and he'll have to realize how much a threat he is to other human beings and if he can't do that then he's just as dumb as I thought"

I watched him walk away as I didn't let him get to the stairs yet as he just stared at me "What are you?" He continued to stare as he went down the stairs "That's none of your business" He walked away as I gave a long sigh 'I really want them to get along, maybe I'll try another time?'

 _ **AFTER SCHOOL**_

I walked with Tsukune alone shockingly as has his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the ground "Are you ok?" He nodded his head as he looked up at me

"You don't think I'll hurt my parents do you?" I looked at him confused as he was serious about the question as his eyes looked like they was searching for some ray of hope "No, they're your Mother and Father Tsukune I know you won't hurt them and _you_ know you won't hurt them"

A smile came to his face as mine did as well as we reached the dorms only to see the girls outside waiting for us 'Not so alone after all' Once we reached them they looked slightly angry but concerned "Where were you two! We've been worried sick thinking Silas put more holes in Tsukune" Kurumu quickly grabbed him and shoved his face into her chest suffocating him as usual as I sighed

"The lovely Moka Akashiya has friends? I wonder what's next" I felt like that voice was very important as I turned around seeing a boy with black hair with blue ends as his eyes is black as he wore the school outfit "Kane!?" He started to laugh as he gave me a huge hug as I did the same as everyone watched "Who's that Moka?" I looked at Yukari as I still had a smile on my face "This is my childhood Friend Kane, I completely forgot all about him" He laughed a bit as he put a arm around my shoulders "It's ok a lot of people forget this ugly face" I began to laugh with him as he put his hands in his pockets "Well I know for tonight I'm supposed to be neighbors with a Aono?"

I looked at Tsukune as he raised his hand slightly "That's me, Welcome to Yokai Academy" He gave a nod as he gave me one last hug before walking up to Tsukune "Lead the way" He looked at me as I nodded my head for him to go with a smile as I watched them leave as Kurumu grabbed my shoulder roughly "You got some explaining to do"

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

We finally got up by my room as I showed him his to the right of mine "That's yours, if you need anything I'll be right here in my room" He gave a quick nod as he still smiled at me "Well I'm gonna need you to do one more thing for me then" I let go of the doorknob as I turned his way again

"What is it?" He put his hands behind his back as he slowly lost his smile "I'm gonna need you to stay away from Moka" I then looked at him confusingly as he started to look serious "Why do I need to do that?" He scoffed as he crossed his arms "Because that's gonna be my woman and I'm not gonna let some wimpy little boy get in the way of that and you will comply" I looked at him with a questioning look as my heart started to race slowly hoping he don't say what I think he'll say "And if I don't" He looked me dead in my eyes as my heart began to race faster "Then I'll have to slaughter you and your Family and believe me I've already done my research on you Tsukune Aono"

I began to panic on the inside as I looked at this boy confused as to why, why does he has to go to such lengths to get Moka...maybe it's for the best that I leave her alone? I was about to say something to him but he must've thought I was gonna deny him as a fist was coming to my face but he was instantly sent flying into the wall beside us as I looked to see Silas as his hair was out of the ponytail and wearing a black shirt and matching shorts with nothing on his feet as kneed Moka's friend in the face as a little blood came out as his head hit the wall again

I watched Silas pick him and slam his head against the wall beside our door as he already had his dagger out somehow 'Amazing, he easily handled Kane with no problem' He has the dagger at his throat as he had a evil smirk on his face "You're gonna slaughter the whole Aono Family? Try killing me first weakling"

Kane looked highly upset with how this turned out and so fast too as he looked at Silas as he didn't expect that evil grin on his face "Don't get too far ahead of yourself human, you'll be the first to die" Silas laughed in his face as he looked Kane in the eyes "I'm looking forward to it and once I'm done playing with you I'll make sure you disappear like a nobody- no one important" He let him up to my surprise as he grabbed his things "This ain't over" He waves playfully at him as Kane went into his room as Silas turned to look at me and went into ours

"You protected me...you didn't have to do that" He laughed for a second before facing me "He threatened my Family and he threatened Kyoko my first friend before she became my first Family"

"But you still stopped him from attacking me, why?" He sat on his bed as he looked up at me "Kyoko made me promise to protect you and that's what I did" He looked away annoyed as I then sat at the very end of his bed as he looked at me quickly "Let's team up" He looked at me shockingly with a you-is-fucking-crazy look "Look I know that we don't get along but we both share the same family and we both have the same intentions I'm sorry for what I said and I paid the price for it and now I'm sitting in front of you asking you to help me protect my Family"

His facial expression changed as he stood up as I did the same "But do you even understand the concept of life? Do you now understand that you have to go to the extremes all the time?"

"Yes I do I know that I can't always depend everyone for help, but right now I need my brother...someone who understands me right now" He nodded slowly as he reached a hand out "I'll help but you do know that you can't tell Moka and none of those girls" I looked at him confusingly as he face palmed "If you tell Moka that her childhood friend attacked you who do you think she'll believe? In her mind she'll think your jealous and you'll just be giving him the advantage to start off, we have to do this ourselves so learn how to start doing that" He took his shirt off as he showed me cuts and scars that must've hurt as he also showed me his back "This is what it's like to be in the real world- my world so get used to it for now on"

I nodded as I went to my closet so I can get in the shower and get some sleep "I will and with your help maybe I'll get stronger" I heard a chuckled as I heard pages turning "It's my job to protect you just it's the same for you to protect me"

I was shocked to hear him say that as I looked at him as he looked at me full eye contact "I'm trusting you with my life don't make me think other wise" All I gave was a nod as I got in the shower thinking everything over all the way up till I had the courage to team up with my brother as I smiled 'I'm finally getting something accomplished' When I came out the lights was off as I got into my bed and let sleep claim me


	7. The Plan

**SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I was outside on the roof as this mist air felt nice on my skin here as I was getting the hang of my new power as I wore grey sweatpants without any other clothing than underwear

I still couldn't believe Tsukune had the balls to stand up to me and ask for an alliance but I know once this is over we're back to being enemies-sort of

I jumped back into the window as I noticed Tsukune stir in his sleep as I waited for the alarm to wake him up as I grabbed my clothes and got in the shower and once I got out I looked at Tsukune still sleeping as I was starting to get aggravated as I grabbed him by his left arm and threw him into the wall as he groaned in pain

Once he opened his eyes and saw me he rubbed the back of his head as he stood to face me "What's your deal? Why'd you throw me like that?" I scoffed at him complaining "Our killer is literally our neighbor, and you wanna sleep in? Have you lost your fucking mind Tsukune? I'm starting to wonder how the hell you even survived this long here" He gave a long sigh the sleep probably leaving him as he was probably starting to get aggravated with me- good because he needs to know how serious this is

"But why do we have to be up this early? I'm pretty sure Kane isn't" I laughed at him as my laugh was dripping with sarcasm "So you think he's sleeping in like you are? He's after your "Lover" if she's even that, right now you're in competition with her childhood friend so now you gotta put up a fight because he's plotting just like we are and he threatened our family and this is how you retaliate? By sleeping in and giving him the advantage?" Determination started to show in his eyes as he nodded slowly

"You're right..my behavior is unacceptable, what are we gonna do?" I crossed my arms as I began to smirk evilly "We study him of course and at the end of each day we see what we have that you can do better" He nodded as he looked like he had something to say 'Nervousness? What's he nervous about'

"I can tell you got something to say, spill it" He walked over to his closet and pulled out his school clothes and dropped them on his bed "Now that I know you're a Monster like me I just sort of wanted to know you were"

"I'm not telling you, it's unimportant but know you and these other Monsters here would run away from someone like me...here I'm the real Monster and I know you can't comprehend what kind of being can cause the destruction I did to you but believe me now Tsukune" I looked him in his eyes as I made sure we made full eye contact

"I've killed plenty of "Your Kind" to know how they are if you can really change her then you are truly someone special" He looked at me confused as he wanted to figure out what I was talking about "You'll get it in the future but for now we spar and this'll be a continuous thing until we settle things" He nodded as he grabbed regular clothes as he showered and once he got out he was about to put on shoes as I stopped him "You don't need them let's go"

I grabbed him as we went through the shadows and ended up on the roof and when I let him go he was dizzy as he started dry heaving and after a while he stopped as I got into a fighting stance "Ok show me what you got"

 **MOKA'S P.O.V.**

I was up getting dressed after I took a shower and once I was out of the dorms I didn't see Tsukune yet as I ran into the other girls "Today is nice day isn't it?"

I turned around to see Kane as I smiled "Yes it is how was your first night here?" He gave a thoughtful look playfully as a smile came to his face "It was magnificent but nothing compared to what is was like at the castle, do you remember?" I started to chuckle slightly as I gave a nod "All those times where we'd run around messing with the maids" He started to laugh as his left hand landed on my shoulder as he pulled me closer as I was still smiling "Making people think that the place was haunted, those were good times" We still laughed as we heard light footsteps

"I bet it was twinkle toes since you do look like the type to play with your food" I began to laugh with the girls as Kane turned to face Silas and Tsukune as they stared at each other "I don't play with my food, I finish it"

"Just like you "finished" playing with the insects you eat for desert *Laughs* you do look like the type to eat off the ground" I watched him clench his teeth as Tsukune come up as he held up his hands "I can't stop him"

"Hey Tsukune!" I walked up to him along with the other girls as I watched Kane mouth something to Tsukune as Silas said something back with a smirk on his face

"Hey Moka, lets get to class before we're late" I looked at Tsukune as he smiled at me as the air around him seems...different"

"Ok." We all walked towards the school as I watched Silas and Kane behind the group as they looked like they have a small conversation going on 'Silas isn't a Human...we need to watch him more, it's odd to see him and Tsukune getting along right now' I heard nothing else after that as I continued walking to school

Once we got there we all had breakfast together quickly before heading out to class and I then looked over to Kane "So you got home room with us?" He gave a nod as he put his hands in his pockets "They said she was the only teacher that wasn't full of students yet"

We was the last to enter the class as the teacher gave us a smile as I smiled back but Silas ignored her and kept walking by as Ms.Nekenome dropped her head in sadness but getting her act together once we was seated

"Ok class, today we're gonna talk about a forgotten race among a race that's extinct today" She grabbed a black bookstand and a big brown book as she blew the dust off making the front row of students cough hard "This forgotten and actually most hated among Dragons and extinct first among Dragons is the Reaper Death Dragons" She flipped to the back of the book and a couple of pages as she sat the book on the stand

"These specific Dragons are Special just like the Blood Dragons but when the Reaper Death Dragons kill another Dragon they take their power and keeps it permanently and as far as Killing lower Monsters...It's never heard of what'll happen" I was writing these facts and notes down like some of the class but one look over at Silas and he just stared at the teacher with a look in his eyes that truly wanted to kill her right then and there

"Silas?" He looked at me slowly as I froze to see black as an abyss eyes as I found myself lost in them 'I thought they was blue? When did they become so dark and empty?' It's almost as if they was the eyes of a killer with no remorse

Then I heard the hell ring as I watched everyone start to leave but when I looked back at Silas he was already up and walking away 'What was that?'

"Moka come on! We aren't gonna wait all day" I heard Kurumu complaining as I got up with my things

We all made our way to our next class which was gym so it wasn't a far walk as I noticed Kane staying silent the whole time "What's the matter? Something wrong?" He shook his head as he gulped hard "You didn't feel that earlier? All that...death?"

I didn't know what he was talking about as I shook my head in the negative as I heard everyone else agree with him- but I didn't hear Silas's voice pitch in "Tsukune, where's your little brother?" He looked behind us and in front of us as he started to look just as confused as we were

'Where did he go?'

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I was walked into the assistant of the Holy man office as she looked at me as I ignored her walking towards the door of the Holy man and the second I reached for the knob my hand was swatted away as I saw that witch again "He's busy, you're gonna have to wait until he's free"

I growled at her as I grabbed her shirt tightly with my as she blushed but I flicked her in the forehead with my right almost as hard as I can as her head jerked back with a lot of wind blowing behind her as it destroyed the wall as I held her in my hand as I watched her eyes roll to the back of her head as she was now an unconscious witch in my hands as I dropped her without any care of how she hit the ground as I opened the door to the Holy man's office as he was sitting there with his fingers laced smirking

"Did you have to knock out my assistant?" I sat in front of him letting my rage show on my face "She shouldn't have gotten in my way but other than her I'm gonna tell you this now before it happens" I stood up slightly in my chair as I was in his face "I know you arranged for that boy to stay next to us just like I'm pretty sure you arranged for Tsukune and Moka to be able to look at each other like weirdos all night" I sat back down as his smirk faded slightly "But what I'm starting to realize is you purposely arranged for Tsukune to come to this school but the question is why? Why would he choose Tsukune out of all people he chose Tsukune then I really started to see what you did...you picked him from a list of Humans and sorted them all out that really need to be educated but you needed the Human to be weak and look weak and Tsukune was your first pick since I wthas told he continuously failed at the Human schools"

His smirk faded completely as I sighed happily "I honestly don't really care how you did if I was to be honest with myself I'm just here to tell you one little fact...the second our little "neighbor " wants to fight, I'm gonna kill him" I stood up as I began to leave as I stopped with a happy smile on my face "See ya on my Senior year"

I walked out as I was smiling still as I closed his door and stepped over his assistant and started walking down the hall as I started to smell blood- Tsukune's Blood

I rushed down the hall as fast as I can as I ran past the gym doors as it came from the locker room as my blood started to boil and once I reached the locker room I couldn't believe what I saw "TSKUNE!"

 **Sorry for taking so long but for now I'm gonna post hapf of the chapter to keep the suspense going but be patient since I do work now and I write books on Wattpad too so you can read that if you want- stay tuned for more :)**


	8. Vengeance Part One

**SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I hovered over Tsukune's body as I tried to think about what to do but then I held a hand over him using my power I obtained through that book as I began to heal him as all the blood went back into his body as I kept shaking him awake and once he did he looked lost as he kept looking around as if he was trying to find something or someone "Tsukune, Who the hell did this to you?"

It took him a moment to think as he snapped his fingers "It was Kane and some shadow monster, I didn't know vampires could use magic" I looked at weirdly as a quick thought came to mind...a Vampire using "Magic" at a young age he has to be one of those special Vampires from one of those special families and I couldn't stop my demonic like grin from coming onto my face as I stood up pulling Tsukune up with me "Looks like I owe Kane a visit"

 **KANE'S P.O.V.**

I was walking out of the gym with Moka and her friends as I saw Tsukune with a smile on his face 'How the hell is he standing!? Let alone breathing!?' "Hey Tsukune where were you we didn't see you for group gym?" He laughed slightly as he scratched the back of his left hand "Had a little stomach problem but I'm fine now" He made complete eye contact with me as I looked at him with a questioning lookin

"Whoa are you ok Kane?" This person obviously has fake concern in their voice as I turned around only to receive a open palm to the chest as I flew backwards slowly as everywhere around me looked like it was a haunted and old like it has been abandoned for years as the walls eventually had to have given out as mold was in the corners and on some spots on the walls and when I looked straight ahead of me I saw a shadowy figure with glowing baby blue eyes "Welcome to my world... **A Night in Hell** "

He ran up to me as I tried to move but I couldn't as he kicked me through the ceiling as I was in a classroom as I got up as it was hard to for some reason as he was seconds later coming through the hole "My assumptions were correct...you fear something, as much as you talk down on Tsukune you fear something big- something you can't control, what is it?"

I spit in his face as it evaporated as his eyes started to shine "Fine no more talking" Quicker than the eye I was I was scratched across the chest as I started to scream in agony as loud as I could

 _ **IN REALITY**_

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I held Kane on my right shoulder as I heard his screams in my head as I smiled 'This is punishment you bastard, try to survive in my Hell'

I watched Tsukune's friends come over to me as they looked at Kane closely and even poked him in the face and that blue haired girl was about to smack the taste out of his mouth until I moved his body as I stared her down "Don't hit him you fucking idiot you don't even know what's wrong with him" She huffed as I saw the hurt in her eyes as she walked away as we headed to the nurses office

Once we got there I practically swung his body around as it sat on my shoulders and for the fun of it I dropped it onto the ground without care as the nurses scrambled to pick him up as I laughed to myself silently as I still heard his screams in my mind "Will he be ok?" I heard Moka ask as I looked to my right to see that she truly cared about the fool 'Maybe I took the wrong precautions'

"We can't figure out the cause just yet but when we do we'll tell you" The mummy nurse walked away as I huffed silently as I looked at Tsukune quickly as I gave him a quick nod letting him know that I will finish the job


	9. Time for a change in plans

The Sky was pitch Black as the moon shined brightly as all the students slept in their dorms sound asleep as one person roamed the halls as he has a lot on his mind and he was a very curious person right now especially since he is the Headmaster of the school and he has plans and loose ends to finish and tie up but first there was a certain student he needed to check up on

 **'MIKOGAMI'S P.O.V.**

I continued down the halls of my school as I have a smile that stretched across my face as if I was a cat that was about to catch a mouse a predator ready to catch his prey and I took slow paced steps towards the hospital room as I made my into the room as my hands was held behind my back.

I was now inside as I seen the moon shine in certain parts of the hospital as I walked towards a hospital bed as I seen the rise and fall of this young mans chest as I shook my head slowly l 'You got the wrong end of the stick there and even when you was warned you still pushed' The magic around him was obviously a Dragon because it felt so primal and I wasn't dumb because I never knew little Yukari or Ruby Magic to be this heavy.

I gave a slight sigh as I then heard a couple of footsteps behind me "Sir I just got done enrolling those twins just like you asked and some man as well" She gave a glance over to the boy as her face didn't show her confusion but I know that deep in those eyes of hers she has a million questions ready on top of her head.

"Thank you Ruby" I began to touch the boy and I was correct, Silas had used a powerful spell indeed one maybe I can break as Ruby also came up next to me as she had a look of concern "Don't worry, I'll be fine" She wasn't convinced as I touched the boy's chest as I began to use my power as I found myself in a alternate reality version of my school.

I wasn't there for ten seconds as I heard screams of a boy as I shook my head slowly then I felt a small blast of wind as I then felt a blow to the head as as I hit the wall- hard.

"You didn't think I wouldn't feel you coming in here? I made this landscape" I gave a short sigh as I shook my head slowly as I got up only to see him in my face as he punched me straight in the jaw as I flew up the hall as he slow walked towards me with a Demonic grin "You planned this" He started to laugh a bit as he stopped a few feet away from me "You damn right I did and to be honest I didn't expect you to fall for the trap" Once I was back on my feet I had wiped the dust off me even though it wasn't real it still felt real.

I wasn't gonna let this child have his fun for too long so I had rushed him as knew where he had a open point at as I suddenly felt a weight as I slowed down as the force from my fist also slowed down as he didn't move an inch "For the last time this is _my_ landscape which means I control all, even you" With a wave of his hand I was thrown onto a wall as a crack was made from the force as I just looked at this boy and how confident he is as he stood in front of me.

"You won't win here this is a chess game where I am ALL the pieces and now I can see into your mind and through your lies you can't hide your Sins from me now tell me the truth, You put _this thing_ beside me and Tsukune on purpose" He held the boy by his collar as he dropped him at my feet and he looked badly injured from the looks of it 'There's no way that I can reveal all the secrets, he'll become a threat towards the school' I tried not to answer but he raised his right hand as I started to feel a sharp pain in the right of my stomach as I couldn't take it "Yes!" And with that he quickly stopped as he gave me a quick look up and down.

"So with that being said you know that you're treading on dangerous ground, I'm not some cub in training I'm not some arrogant boy I'm a Dragon King of this land whether you like it or not and I could care less if the Vampires like it because guess what none of you aren't bold or crazy enough to piss off a Dragon" I began to feel something as I felt another presence as plant life wrapped itself around me as I was confused as I was thrown up against the wall as I looked and saw a witch as she looked at me weirdly.

"I heard of you putting holes in Tsukune and I'm still curious as to what you are so how about you tell me" I looked at the Headmaster as he didn't breathe a word as i looked at the Witch before me "I don't gotta tell you a thing but know this, I can easily tear into you right now and you won't be able to do a thing" She looked at me with a grin as she started to make the plant life squeeze tighter.

"What you haven't realized is that I sealed up your abilities that make you a monster so right now you're basically a Human" I couldn't believe that a which like her was capable of doing that but I watched the boy's face as his hair began to cover his face as he didn't look happy Ruby Tojo just did something she'll never forget...She pissed of a Dragon.

"You'll pay for that" I felt heavy pressure as his hair began to float as his eyes was closed as I knew what he was thinking about as they shot open as I seen bright gold with a Sun looking marking on his forehead as it was a blazing red with white as intense flames burned it all away as he slowly floated to the ground as he looked straight at her.

"You sealed my power away? Who decided that? You can make me Human with you weak magic? Who decided that? It's time for you to atone for your greatest sin and you will atone with your soul...Eternal Burn of the Flame God" I broke out of his restraints as everywhere around us was disappearing as I grabbed the boy and Ruby as I used what I could muster as I watched the flames near me as the scenery suddenly changed as we all was back at the hospital.

"What the hell was that Sir? Did you see what he just did? We need to-" I raised a hand to silence her as I gave a long sigh as I the boy stirred slightly in his finally peaceful sleep "Questioning Silas won't get you anywhere and I know you know that, so why try to fight a battle you're not gonna win" She was now silent as I made my way out the hospital room as I knew the boy was now free from the Dragon's magic as I felt my hand shake slightly as I grabbed it.

'He did more of a number on me than I thought' For some reason I started to chuckle as I felt the little tremors in my hand still as I remembered everything that happened in that alternate place of the school as I sighed 'She's right about questioning him but I can't let her do that, the best I can do is keep playing the game since after all...I was the one that started it'.

 ** _MORNING_**

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I felt great as I was awake and training with my Brother on the roof as he still forced me back every time and I was still curious about what he was even though he wouldn't tell me still but I can't blame him though because he doesn't like me and with that said I made my way towards the closet as I pulled out my School clothes and underwear and hopped into the tub.

I felt brushes on my body but I know they'll eventually heal but I felt some concern for Silas as his mind seemed to be elsewhere in training today and his face was so plain and Neutral that it almost scared me if it already didn't as I was washing my hair now.

Why was he so focused elsewhere today and it was like he has this look that can see into your soul and there was a new feeling around him like he was something else now and it scared me deeply.

I couldn't comprehend what but I knew it was something to be afraid of and I tried to ignore the feeling as I finished cleaning my body as I just chose to sit there and soak in the nice warm water as I began to think about Kane and how he came out of nowhere and at that trying to stop me from hanging around Moka.

I still wonder today would I have had stayed away if Silas wasn't here to back me up? What would've happened to our friendship if I just abandoned her like everyone else? And now I still feel bad very bad because I was weak and I would've made a cowards choice and took the easy way instead of fighting for what I want.

I didn't wanna think on stuff like this too much but I just hate myself right now because of my choices and my choices affect everyone around me and if I don't do better everyone will be paying for my mistakes.

My friends, my family, all the people I care for and want to protect will receive the end of the ugly stick and Karma's a bitch since I made the decision and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life and that's one of the things I've learned from Silas so far since I've trained with him.

I walked out the bathroom as I was in my clothes and when I looked to the bed and I saw Silas holding a mini Sun in his right hand as it was Golden with a hint of black as there was a white ring around it as he eventually looked up at me as he got rid of the flames.

"I might be in the shower for a while so you can leave and go with your friends if you want" I gave him a nod as he went inside as I sat down looking out the window as I was still in awe over my Brother's power and I can only wonder, can I even beat him one day? I passed the thought on as I heard a couple knocks at the door.

I walked slowly to the door as I opened it to see Gin waiting for me as he had that smile on his face as he looked all around my room "What's wrong Gin is there a problem?" He shook his head slightly as he grabbed me "I'm just ready to start the day so I can stop getting harassed and beat on but mostly by Kurumu" I laughed as we made our way down the stairs and once we was outside I seen two boys- twins as they just stared at me and Gin.

Their was vibe I got from them and I didn't like the feeling as they practically dressed like Silas with the sleeves as I slowly walked passed them as my heart in my chest began to thump rapidly as the one on my side reached his hand up and within seconds there was a loud poof in front of us as I tried to cover my eyes from the dust as I heard a loud smack as I saw Silas standing among was a big stare down between all of them as me and Gin was behind Silas as he was ready to attack them for some reason and soon I saw the girls as I was getting worries about what would happen if they was to try to interrupt what was going on.

I seen all of them as I waved for them to stay away and yet they came closer and I saw Mizore stop them for me as they was confused as I pointed at Silas and the Twins as they continued to stare and when I was about to talk Silas but he looked dead at me "I need you and your friends to leave...NOW" He sounded very serious and I wanted to stay and argue but Gin grabbed me as he dashed us over to Moka and the others as I started to feel heavy amounts of power coming from them.

"Look I know you idiots want to stay and fight but those guys are probably on a different level than what we are and he told us to leave and I don't wanna piss off the one guy that actually put a million holes in a Vampire in seconds" He made sense but that's my brother out there and I don't wanna abandon him but the way his face looked right now before those twins looks very serious and intense so I made the hard decision and took the others and ran to school.

I glanced back as I wanted to stay I actually wanted to help him and I didn't know where these feelings came from all of a sudden but their convincing me to do a lot of things like right now for Silas I need to get something done.

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

Once they was out of reach I started to get into a stance as they chuckled at me as I was confused "We know you're a Dragon you fool and not only that we know you're our kind too" The twin on the right spoke to me as I confused as to what he meant and then I caught on to what he meant "Wow you're smarter than you look" I gave a low growl as I stared at the one on the left "I'm stronger than I look too so test me one more time and I'll put you in the ground" He made a face as the twin on the right then crossed on his arms.

"All we need you to do is tell us something, that power that I'm sensing from you...how did you obtain it?" I was confused as I began to think hard on what he asked me but couldn't as he was waiting for an answer "I don't know what you're talking about" The one on the left became frustrated as he held out his hand as he shot lighting at me unexpectedly as black and red lighting clashed with it as it just jumped from my body as I was shocked.

"You're surprised? How?" I looked at both of them as I looked at my hands as black and red lightning sparked off me "I was only aware of the Flames" They quickly looked at each other as I couldn't read the look they gave each other it was too fast as I still stood their "We've only heard the legends but there was a Beast that held the power of the Gods and he was a special type of Dragon a descendent from a long line of Blood Dragons and part Soul Death Dragons but he was the first of his own race but not a hybrid he became known as the Prime Dragon and when we thought the Demons could assist he was also Demon" I watched the right twin look at my blade that somehow ended up in my hand as I was starting to understand what they was asking me.

"You both think I'm the child of the Prime Dragon? That's impossible" They looked at each other as the left twin looked at the blade once more "If you aren't then you'll speak the words of a Demon and if your blade activates then it'll prove us right" I looked down at my blade as I held it up as I felt like I did something similar to this if not exactly this before as I poured my power into the blade as golden runes popped up on the blade "I'm calling out to the power withing this blade I'm a Demon worthy of your strength so reveal yourself to me" The blade gained a purple hue over it but that was it as they was confused as was I as they looked up at me as their eyes widened as I felt a hand on my shoulder as my world went white.

I stood on a blank plain as I felt different as I was hearing something a whisper- a voice of a man but also a woman and I couldn't really hear them very well even though I have my hearing then suddenly they was clear as day 'Son the blade is a extension of us use it to mow down those who isn't on the path to Peace as you show them that you are the Son of the Prime Peace and Chaos Dragons' I couldn't believe what I heard as I watched my world fade from white as I heard a line as I began to find myself repeating it as I was back in the real world and my blade was as long as a sword and those runes now glowled brightly like fire and that purple hue was now glowing bright slightly as I gained golden armor with a red ruby on my chest.

My forearms looked like golden Dragon scales as I awed at how my feet looked like a Demon and I felt my canines grow as felt two black horns on my forehead as they have golden tips and I watched their faces as they was stuck in place as I played around with the sword a bit "If you aren't the son of that monster then who the hell are you?" I shrugged as they kept their distance and I don't blame them because the power I'm letting off right now would scare anyone so I got rid of it all as I felt complete.

"You're the one we're looking for then, we need your help for the upcoming war" I looked at the twin on the right as I was confused because aren't I in the middle of a war right now? "What war?" It's sorta between all of the races, the Dragons and the Demons, The Dragons against themselves over territory control and Gods against the Demons and it's also the Phoenix's- what's left of them and it's just a lot but basically someone wants to take control over all the realms and get rid of the ones in charge" I was shocked as I was speechless too.

"Someone has to be on a whole different power level to actually take control over ALL the realms" They nodded as I ran my fingers through my hair "But they can't conquer the unknown realm right? Every person that went in never survived" They shook their heads as the left twin pointed at my blade "Remember the Primed beast? Well he actually went their that's how he's not a Hybrid just a flat out Monster of everything he's ever tasted and let's not forget that it took a lot for him to be killed and He was only a God, Demon and Dragon" I was getting frustrated and I didn't even know what to do as I tried my hardest to think on it then it hit me on what those voices said to me.

"Send me to that unknown realm, I'll go in their and do what needs to be done and if I survive then maybe we'll win the war" They looked at me as if I was crazy as I sighed highly annoyed already with these two "But what if you don't come back idiot! Then what?" I watched the left twin wave his hand uncaring as he started to bite a apple that I'm confused as to where he got it from.

"If he wants to go into that death trap so be it let 'em because if he was to somehow manage to even come out intact then he'll realize it's not a joke" I just looked at him he was ok with me going in but the other brother doesn't want me to just because he think I won't make it out but overall they both know that going in was insane.

"I'm still gonna go in but before I do that we're gonna have to get a couple of things clear, that boy you was daring enough to touch this morning is off limits and I don't care if you was to hit him to toughen him up but you DO NOT hurt him I don't care about everyone else life you may threaten" They both gave me a nod as I crossed my arms "Good and let's not forget I'm King of Earth here and if you're on my side then you will help me as I run into threats" They gave a nod as I began to put my hands in my pockets.

I started to head back towards the school with the twins behind me, I sorta expected a fight but it was their way of looking for me by threatening someone who has my scent slightly especially my a little bit of my aura.

I headed to the Headmaster's office as I was getting my slip something that old geezer should've been given me as I walked into the office as I seen Tsukune walking out with it and surprisingly he was alone "So you remembered today was the day, I don't really blame you for remembering especially since we're only getting along for now- for your cause" He looked guilty as he held the slip as I watched the determined look in his eyes locked on with mine.

"I know that we started off on the wrong foot and I know this kindness you're showing me is fake but believe me when I say you cannot stop me from protecting my own parents, they're my flesh and blood and I won't let you take that from me just because you think I'm gonna act a certain way" I slowly shook my head at him as I took a slow step towards him "It's not because I believe that your a threat or you'll turn out a certain way Tsukune- I _know_ for a fact you'll become different the nice guy act is going to have to sit on the sidelines and watch the real world and it won't want to come out and play for a long time because I know things can change a man like war for example if you had to protect your family you would but being around Vampires because you are on you'll have to do things that you go against".

"Then I'll fight it with my hardest, all things can prevail if you try" I started to laugh a bit as I gave a short sigh "Tsukune, no man can go to war and not kill there's no such things as a Lion that won't tear you into confetti if you pet it, are you getting the picture now? You'll have to do things you are not proud of even though it's noble to keep your beliefs but if someone was to slaughter your family right before your eyes what would you do? Would you kill them? Would you fight only to knock them out? What if I was an actual intruder that day we met? Do you honestly think you fought your hardest to protect them? I seriously want you to think about these things while I'm gone" I took my slip out his hand as I walked out the office and towards the bus lot where I first came in.

I hate to shatter people's hopes and dreams sometimes but some people need to see reality and if someone doesn't make them see it then who will? once I was there the bus pulled up as I got on as he was smoking a cigar as I sat down at the middle of the bus as I looked out the window as he slowly began to pull off as I pulled out my poetry book.

I always wrote in here when I felt conflicted but some reason I just never did and now was a good time to do that as I flipped a couple pages and found myself on a empty page.

 _I had to learn growing up that the world is cruel and cold so you have to be the same._

 _I had to learn that certain people rock with you hard while some sneaking and slithering in the grass like a snake, So why not take their venom?_

 _I had to learn how to be to myself and accomplish things on my own because in the real world nothing's guaranteed not even the things we want to be_

 _Sometimes life lessons are important but we all don't get that everyday it's like a baby without parents, a King without a kingdom and a Lion without claws_

I read it over as I then liked what I wrote as I put it away as I rested my head on the window ready to go back to my den- my home as I let the darkness claim me.

Moments later I woke up as I heard the screeching of tires as I got off the bus- sleepy as I looked around trying to find Kyoko but I couldn't and from behind I felt a nice pair of soft arms as I actually smiled "It's nice to see you again" She gave a agreeing hum as I was already ready to leave.


	10. The Hunt Begins

It was the beginning of something new for Tsukune but nobody else knew but the Headmaster as he stared out his window while Ruby stood behind his desk.

"What do you think will happen now that his brother is gone? Will he go back to normal? Or will he get stronger?" The Headmaster said as Ruby stood there thinking of an answer.

"I don't know Master but Tsukune is a enigma- in my eyes at least and I think that his brother is just a...amplifier to my thought" Ruby replied as she stood there patiently.

"A good eye you got there Ms.Tojo which also lets me know that your focused...did my contacted guests receive my information?" The Headmaster said with a questioning yet forgetful tone.

"Yes Master they got it this morning" Ruby replied quickly as she bowed her head in a respectful manner "Good, now we sit back and let everything go according to plan" The Headmaster said as he chuckled while watching Tsukune disappear from his vision as he entered the school.

Today was a normal day for Tsukune, he woke up to his herb bath and got dressed for school and got sexually harassed by his friends and later on his blood got sucked on- basically the same ole routine.

Once he was in class he couldn't help but look at the empty seat that belonged to his brother he was only there Monday through Wednesday since he finally got his paperwork approved- so Tsukune had heard.

But little did he realize he space less staring at the seat caught the attention of his friends who was beginning to get his attention.

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

Was it odd that I was starting to miss him? Miss his anger towards him and the need to constantly escape but also knowing that he's only here by my side was because of my cousin hurts a little.

He's powerful a lot more powerful than me which scares me more than anything but also knowing that he's my family calms me down a bit and knowing that he's always watching over my family no matter what is nice too.

I seen a flash of blue as I was snapped away from my thoughts as Mizore looked concerned as I turned to see that the rest of my friends was as well.

Before words was spoken the bell had rung as the students made their way out as I stood up as Kurumu was instantly at my side "Tsukune is everything alright?" I had smiled at her as I didn't want them to know about my thoughts.

"I'm okay just a bit tired that's all" They bought it as I began walking and they followed but I couldn't help but wonder what was he up to as I made my way to my next class.

 _ **AT THORN ROSE HOTEL**_

The hotel is a five star building and who was there? Silas and Kyoko as she cooked and him standing on a balcony holding a wine glass.

He watched the cars ride by as he slowly sipped from his wine cup "This is amazing, how did you even land this job?" He had turned to look at her as she smiled lightly.

"I know someone that works there, and with you being apart of my family I got you a job too" He chuckled as he took a swig nearly finishing the wine.

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

"As a high class security guard" She rolled her eyes and giggled as I walked towards her reaching for the wine only for a bullet to hit it as I looked outside at the window as two men came inside as I was ready to fight.

The second they attacked I quickly disarmed them and knocked them out as more came in through the front as I fought them all off as I seen a man walk in that I recognized.

"Good job, you survived my men and they wasn't lying when they said you two were good" I growled under my breath as I stepped up to him "Now why is our hire sending his men at us? For what?" I put my hands on him not caring about the men being around as they reached for their weapons.

"Do that again and I don't care what the agency say or what your men will do I will seriously beat the shit out of you, do we have a understanding!?" He nodded as I let him go as I looked at his men who put their weapons away.

The bastard was now getting on my nerves as I was ready to get this mission over with as we all headed downstairs and outside as we stepped into a limo with our hire.

"Okay as you two already know I'm Kobo Shultz, and I need the both of you to watch out for any intruders while I sign a few documents and afterwards you both get your pay" Once we arrived at the building we followed him closely as men was posted on several floors including the lobby we came in.

Once we was at the top floor I went inside with him as Kyoko was in the corner by the doors as I was by the only windows in the room.

The other man was old and bald but something about him was off as we found ourselves staring at each other 'He feels so...close to me...why do I feel this way?' He looked back at our employer as they started signing paperwork and having small talk.

"Enemies in route! I repeat ene-" That sounded like the fifth floor operative, a enemy has gotten this high up without being noticed? That's half the building! Now what.

There was a exit to my left as I grabbed the bald guy as he got the briefcase as they already know of the attack as I gave Kyoko a nod as she followed me as the other operatives stayed to watch our back.

"Everyone listen up, once they get up here that room will be a gun fight so where's the enemy?" I waited for a response but I wasn't getting one yet as I had us in a room that was practically right beside the original room.

I turned around as I counted ten operatives in here and that was including me and Kyoko as I knew in the other room was the others staying behind to be a road block for the enemy.

"Okay, since no one is responding right now here's what we're gonna do I'm gonna need two of you to go check the stairs and the reason I said two is because we don't know how many enemies their are while I go check the other set of stairs.

Two men went as I left out first as the hallway was a T-shape as there was two exits and the enemy was gonna come up one and the second I got to the door it flew at me as I phased through the ground and once I came back up a man covered in protective gear came out.

He wore black military boots and pants to go with it but covering his chest is just a bulletproof vest while his arms held thick wrap or bandages while he wore a black mask that covered the mouth with a demonic grin.

"I thought your kind of dragon was extinct?" From the smell alone I couldn't tell what he was as I began to sense him and that's when I was shocked "Your a pure blooded Dragon, that means your the very last one like the pain dragons" He chuckled as a white and blue hue covered his fists.

"Isn't the same said to you Soul Dragons? And don't think for a second that I can't sense you using a zodiac which means your close to being a elder" He got into a fighting stance as I did was well.

"I can't allow that to happen but if it was to happen may my ability serve you wel" A shadow blade a trick I picked up as I jumped in front of him quickly and began stealing what had finally turned me from cub to king in my own right as I felt it would have a changing me.

"Thanks for handing it over so quickly" I started burning his body as I went to the other exit as I caught up with my team while creeping up the hall then I heard the elevator as the men coming out was immediately shot down.

Once we got to the lobby it was still people there so we quickly rushed him into the limo as the driver sped off as I sat beside Kyoko as she practically stared at our client and I could understand why.

After getting dropped off we both got paid instantly electronically as we went back up to our hotel suit everything cleaned up and fixed thanks to our idiot client.

After we both took showers I cooked dinner as we sat together on the couch as we watched a movie in peace as I was gonna get some sleep.

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I was walking back to the dorms as Moka was by my side and for once we was alone as we reached the two tall buildings as I sighed "Tsukune, do you mind...coming with me to my room?" Unexpected question coming from Moka but surprisingly bold as I looked at her as her cheeks had turned pink.

"Uhh Y-Yeah sure but you do know that I can't get caught being in there" She nodded as we made our way to the girls dorm and luckily still no sign of the other girls as we was inside the building.

Quickly going up the stairs and past other doors was us tonight and hopefully no one will discuss it tomorrow as we finally got to her room "We're here, can you just sit on the bed while I shower?" I gave a nod as I heard a door open as she quickly opened her door and threw me in.

I landed beside the bed as I watched her suddenly start smiling at someone "Hey Moka, what you doing out here this late?" That voice was Yukari as I knew if Moka didn't wrap this up quickly she'll find out I'm in here.

"I was just out for a small walk and I just got back, where you going?" That was a good question but not one she had to ask right now given my current predicament.

"I'm on my way to the Headmaster's office! * **Said Excitedly** * Since I do plan on expanding my knowledge in the future and help him out with business plans" She nodded as I crawled towards the bathroom and soon she was in here with me as she slowly walked towards me as I was expecting her to help me up only for her to suddenly straddle my lap.

She then began to kiss me while I was still shocked but instead I went along with it as I let her strip while I began doing the same as we both made it to the bed as my eyes locked in with hers as she brought me in closer as tonight was a night I'll never forget.


	11. A Warriors Life For Another

It was nightfall as a man could be seen speeding among the woods as if he was in a hurry and soon he made his way into the shadows and once he came out he was panting hard as he fell to one knee.

His left hand clutched a wound as he looked at a large building as he knew what he had to do now as he raised his hand at the building giving out pulses of his energy.

He retreated back to a small clearing in the woods before reaching civilization as I was started to feel light headed as I waited then sensed a presence coming my way as it was strong and it was familiar "Joseph...you took forever to come here, I thought I was gonna have to summon you from the Dragons realm" As he edged closer from out the darkness he could now see that the person the came out wasn't Joseph as he shot up to his feet hurt immediately written on his face.

"What the Hell? Your not-" "I know I'm not Joseph but for you to think I'm this mystery man has intrigued me to wonder who he is...so I ask you now, who is he?" The man clutched at his wound as the boy in front of him just stared.

"I assumed you was him because your power feels the same just like your presence...you even smell nearly the same" The boy walked up to him but still kept his distance as he crossed his arms.

"This man must be my father then, I am a orphan and if what you say is true then why are you looking for him right now? Is he some type of doctor?" The man shook his head in the negative as he got up against a tree and sat down.

"Joseph was gonna eat me...believe it or not your kind of Dragon sends us straight into Heaven instead of going through our long life of sins and in exchange he got my power and more knowledge" The boy glanced at his wound then smelled the air.

"What the hell was you fighting...it's ghastly- no more like foul evil and you smell similar to me" He chuckled as he then smiled at the moon "These are the gifts I was gonna give to your father after all my killing I'm finally about to die" The boy now kneeled in front of him as the man was shocked.

"I don't know my father but he sounded like a good man but nonetheless he abandoned me with humans and by chance do you know my mother?" His face held the answer as I stared at him daring him to lie as he sighed.

"Your mother is warrior but when out of uniform or her armor she was the nicest thing you could ever appreciate which was crazy to see her in battle she was so...monstrous, destructive-powerful and serving both of your parents was a honor at the end of my lifetime and as far as her still being alive I haven't heard of I'm afraid" The boy shook his head as he began to open his mouth as the man stopped him.

"If you really want to be anything like your father I suggest that you keep training really hard...and don't die" He nodded as he began to devour the soul as the powers and knowledge he offered came with it as he watched the body go limp as the blood fell out like a fountain.

The boy then put his mouth on the wound and began to drink slightly as a growl came from his lips as he then moved away and licked his lips clean "Just to give me a boost for permanent use and from what you know I can put to good us-" His eyes widened as if he got a flash of something he shouldn't see as he then looked down at the body shock and all written on his face.

"These wars...they've truly made me the survivor...I need to go tell Kyoko" He flashed away after burning the body only one could wonder what he saw in those memories.

Before he could even step out of the woods he was snatched into the shadows and threw in front of a bunch of angry faces and these people were ready to fight.

"Where the HELL is Riot!" Once the boy looked up he received a boot to the face rendering him unconscious.

 **KYOKO'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sunrise as I smiled as I began to get up as I didn't notice that Silas was missing but since when? I had then began looking around the room as I didn't notice anything being out of order.

Even as I went through out the house things looked normal that's when I heard pitter patter behind me as I turned to see a black dog with flaming feet growling at me as it's eyes held burning red fury.

There was two things clicking in on me right now and that was the flight part of my brain as I ran away as fast as it can as the dog chased after me.

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I woke up as I was confused and now angry as I heard multiple voices talking as I used the pain on me to make me stronger as I was back to normal slightly as I focused my hearing "He killed Riot and for that he deserves to pay" Just by taking a peek up I was somewhere else and not only that my surroundings and the smell was different too.

By now I was awake and fully functional as I could tell something about this area was off and it made me feel...stronger, was it from Riot's soul and blood? Only one way to find out.

"We know Rosalina he sinned we just need to figure out how this human was able to kill Riot" "I didn't kill Riot but if you wanted to know what happened to him you should've asked" Everyone began to look at me as I glared at them.

 **ROSALINA'S P.O.V.**

He was hung by his wrists and his waist tied to a tree as my other two companions watched him glare at us as we walked up to him "And why is that?" His face held distaste as he was staring me down.

"Because I didn't kill him- he was dying and he came looking for my father and I devoured him in my fathers place" I was shocked as I looked at him as they looked at me as I shook my head denying what he said was true.

"You can't be Joseph's son!? He never mentioned that he had a child and besides Dragons are bout extinct and Joseph was the only one left of his kind since all Dragons started dying from the war" He growled at me as he then tried shaking the ropes "I'm the last of my kind, I've also killed off the remaining Blood and Pain Dragons- I now have their power and more" I looked at him wondering about what he said as I turned I face my team and somehow within that same second I was hit in the head as I was sent flying hard into the ground.

I turned over as I seen him coming down on me as I went into the ground as a Shadow as I went behind him as he destroyed the spot I was at completely as I hit him in the head with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying across the dirt.

"You need any back up Rose?" I shook my head as I took my jacket off as I was ready to destroy him for killing Riot "He's gonna pay for what he did to Riot and for attacking me" Once he got up he looked angry and I was too, this fight was dedicated to Riot.

 _ **ELSEWHERE**_

A old man wandered around the house as his white robe covered him as he sensed a presence so familiar to him that he had to see.

He noticed most of his members won't around as the ones that did looked at him as he went into the gathering room as everyone in the house was there "Why is everyone else outside? Is that Joseph outside?" They looked at each other as he was getting annoyed already.

"They went after Riot tonight and he was killed by our prisoner so now their outside questioning him"

 **BOOM** *

The man looked at the ghost before him as he sighed while beginning his walk towards the doors that'll lead him outside and once he was the other ghosts with him followed behind him.

The second he reached the site his eyes widened at what he saw, three of his best Hunters out of Ten here and this boy was holding his own against them as I also seen the rest of the parade here as well and the other Hunters.

'The boy definitely felt like Joseph but he isn't and from his smell, this must be his boy I'm sure of it' The man watched as he sent two of the hunters flying back as he saw what he was doing and he could only chuckle.

The old man noticed that he was holding back but not a lot just enough to find out that he was sitting there but what made the old man upset was that with another look he could tell something else was off and that now he wasn't holding back the boy was now dying as he made his way onto the field.

After reappearing in front of both sides the old man could do nothing but smile as he seen the sun marking the boy forehead and shook his head slowly "I always knew that his kid would turn out to be like him but you got your mother's anger" Everyone began to show themselves as he stood up.

"Rosalina, don't that mark remind you of someone?" The second she looked after calming her attitude shock was immediately plastered on her face as everyone else was the same way as the old man looked at the boy.

"Young man...it has been brought to my attention that you killed Riot, you ate his soul and sent it to a better place like your kind does haven't you? After all you you are the last" He gave a slow nod as he stood up as the markings on his forehead disappeared.

"If you really are the leader of whatever the hell I'm standing in the middle of you really need to start striking discipline more often or else bodies are gonna start dropping" He looked at the three Hunters he faced off as the old man could do nothing but chuckle.

"You sounds a lot like your parents, let's go talk in private I got something to ask ya" Once the old man took the boy away everyone followed and once he seen the house he awed at the big building as he was taken inside.

After being seated in the middle of the floor with the old man he could see all types of ghosts and they just stared at the boy even the human looking ones along with the Hunters.

"Your father saved us all and over the years more and more ghosts and recently Hunters has joined under our clan because of him and led us into battle and more territories...this was your father's night parade and then some and I think you can bring us back into the game" The boy smirked and then looked around as he then looked at the old man.

"When do we begin?" The old man chuckled as everyone around was getting excited and antsy knowing what he was going to say next "I'm gonna train you and guide you become a Sage Dragon"

 _ **DAYS LATER**_

Kyoko watched as Silas packed to get ready to head back to school as she was still mad about the Hellhound thing but he told her it was only because he was unconscious and that it wasn't out to get her it was to protect her.

After they both gave each other hugs he left sensing the shadow wolves he left to be guarded around her at all times and the second I got outside I got into my car and drove back home 'looks like it's time to pay Tsukune a visit, wonder what he's been up to' Silas laughed at the thought but still went to check in on his foster parents.

 ** _AT YOKAI ACADEMY_**

 **MOKA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up as I felt amazing, I was up before the alarm for some reason and when I looked over now I know why as I his hair was messy as you can see the scars he had got over the years from being here.

I wanted to let him sleep but I know he can't afford to miss class either "Tsukune wake up" After a couple more shoves his still sleepy eyes looked up at me as I blushed- he was sooo cute while he was sleeping and even waking up too 'I never thought you'd be so much of a pervert, your turning into Gin' I nearly yelped in surprise as I realized it was my inner self talking to me and what she said slightly offended me.

'No I am not he's a peeper and I'm not peeping on Tsukune he's naked consensually on my bed BIG difference' All I could Hear was her laughing as I started to blush again "Hey, Moka what time is it?" I looked down at him to see him staring at me as I didn't know what to do.

"Moka? Are you okay?" I nodded quickly as he got out of the bed and looked at the clock as he started stretching as I could hear a couple pops "I'm gonna go ahead and head back to my room so I can shower" I nodded as he got dressed without putting on his blazer as he headed towards the door then stopped.

"I don't know what's wrong with you this morning Moka but I hope you'll be okay around when class starts" He smiled at me then left and he was right something was wrong but in a good way that he don't understand yet, I lost my virginity to a man that I love and he did the same.

Just thinking about it made me smile and blush and I just know that in the future things will be even better 'Be careful today, I sense something and I can't tell what it is and until I do be on guard' I gave a hum of agreement as I began to clean up so I can shower.

 ** _AT THE BOYS DORM_ **

**TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I was now in my room as I was about to shower only to get this unexpected shiver from out of nowhere that was nothing like Mizore as I turned around to see myself instantly looking at the ceiling.

"Damn Aono, you getting slow" That voice made me immediately get up as he stood there in school uniform as I was completely shocked.

Something about him was different, the vibes I was getting made me curious but also yelled stay away "Kane..." He chuckled at me while smiling hard.

"Smells like somebodies been busy, it's okay though because you won't get another opportunity like that again" With one motion he kicked me into my wall as I'm pretty sure I left cracks in it as my world went dark as I was afraid for my friend's life.


	12. An Eye For a Eye

Everyone was heading to school but the group as they was waiting on Tsukune concern was already on Moka's face since Tsukune did leave her room this morning but she was sure he didn't get caught.

As much as she care for her friends Moka already knew what would happen if they found out about their "private" night.

"I figured you all would be here waiting" That voice made everyone look behind them only to see a smile that graced his face as everyone seen shoulder length black hair with blue ends with black eyes to match as Moka began to smile.

"Kane?...Your awake" He gave a low hum as he then took his hands out his pockets as the smile he had was gone "Enough small talk, I'm here because of something else" Everyone now was lost and confused as Kane looked directly at Moka.

"I wanna be your mate Moka" Everyone now shocked looked at her expecting a answer as she just sat there lost for words knowing that the first set that'll come out will be a rejection.

"K-Kane I-I can't...I love Tsukune" His face didn't change as he only bowed his head as he then smiled "I figured you'd say that, considering the fact he took my place after all these years" Everyone now confused as he started to look up at the empty sky.

"I had kidnapped Tsukune Aono and I don't plan on giving him back until you agree on being my mate" Her face filled with horror as she stared at Kane as everyone else immediately got angry and ready to hurt this man as Gin charged him only to get sent flying back.

"You have until tonight to decide and I suggest that you choose wisely" He walked off as they didn't know what to do other than head to class.

Upset faces they all had as they didn't pay attention once to the teacher and once the bell rung it snapped them out of their gloomy state as they proceeded to their next class.

"This is annoying we need to find him right now, I don't wanna wait until tonight! We need to go make Kane talk NOW" Kurumu started stomping off as Moka jumped in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"If you do that he could kill Tsukune and I don't wanna risk that Kurumu" She kept tryna get by as Kurumu was getting even more annoyed "Even if we can't give him the chance to Moka so why wait when we can get him now!?" Out of nowhere Gin separated them as he for once in his life looked serious.

"We will find him but for now just act normal we will finish this in the newspaper club" They heard laughter as they all seen Kane as he shook his head slowly "I'm a lot stronger than all of you here and you think torturing me would get you what you want? Don't make me laugh...for all you know Tsukune could be dead right now" He was mocking them and not in a good way as he then began laughing but Kurumu couldn't hold back the anger as she charged him and sent him flying through the roof as she chased after him by letting her wings sprout from her back.

Everyone else gave chase ready now to fight Kane and the second she was within range of Kane he twisted his body and kicked her back down to the ground as he floated to the ground like a leaf as he smirked.

"How many times do I have to say it? A thousand? A Million? You can never beat me at the level you all play at..." The skies turned dark as a purple aura surrounded him as a black figure stood on his left and right side "It's time for you weaklings to learn your place" The figures charged them and before they could touch one of them everyone heard a war cry as it was a quick roundhouse kick to the head that sent Kane flying off the roof and behind that kick was Tsukune himself as he looked serious.

It got rid of the figures as everyone was shocked to see him "T-Tsukune?" He had turned to face her as everyone seen something that the wish they can unsee.

His hair was Silver along with his red eyes but the unseeable part was how his veins was black and they looked like they was popping out as it was on his neck and stretched to his face like a spider cobweb.

Moka knew what this was and this was because he was turning into a Ghoul with that anger as he then smiled, that one thing that had put her at ease with his new look "Moka we gotta take out Kane before he destroys the school" She had gave a nod as he came towards me as I smiled and hugged him as he hugged me back and whispered a quick I love you as he said it back as he pulled the Rosary from her chest.

A beam energy surrounded her as everyone watched her innocence fade away to something more dangerous and brutal as her red eyes stared back at Tsukune's.

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

Her face was neutral as she stood there as I then seen a smirk on her face "You've gotten bolder, what changed?" A loud boom was heard as we seen the same light as Moka's as the skies was dark and everywhere around us looked dead as humanoid monsters came out the ground.

"This is my move Hollow World combined with Souless Army, none of you now stand a chance" Kane stood back on the rooftop as his army was inching towards us and it was growing more and more.

"We won't let you destroy the school because you can't have Moka...we'll kill you" I looked at her as she then stood at my side "This fight is personal between us three" He started laughing as he then shook his head slowly "You and Moka? You'll lose, my family has been studying magic all I life and had it so much that we damn near born with it you two alone can't stop me" I smirked as Moka looked at me as I then pointed behind Kane onto the battlefield.

"Who said that it was gonna be me and Moka?" Everyone looked to see someone tearing through the ranks with another army as the leader held two swords that was black with horns all over as it looked like it held a burning fire inside like a volcano near erupting as ash or mist constantly fell from it.

His left arm covered in black twisting tribal marks as his face held three tiger triangle stripes as his forehead held a ancient looking sun as his eyes was slits and glowing purple as his sclera was black while the right half of his body was covered in night black scales and four spikes on his forearms.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were looking at as Kain clenched his teeth in frustration and anger "Your gonna face me and my Brother" Kain then tried to attack me as he let out a loud war cry as I blocked his hit "You think YOU and your CRAZED BROTHER with a night parade can TAKE ME OUT?" Another hit from him sent me skidding back as I clenched my teeth as I got out of my shirt ready to fight freely.

"Guys go help Silas's army kill off Kane's while we deal with him this is non negotiable" They were hesitant but with Gin's help they left to go fight as Silas suddenly jumped up when they were going down "Protect him Silas!" They all had their words to say as he didn't reply back as they watched from below as Silas delivered the first strike with his sword that Kane tried to block with his own.

"I told you the day we'd met...start killing off the Aono family with me" He growled a bit as him and Kane entered a quick dual sword battle as Silas kicked him in the chest sending him my way as I gave him a quick right sending him over the roof.

We gave chase as we jumped down after him as Silas made a slashing X motion as two black flames or mist hit Kane on the mark as he made a crater in the ground.

Once we landed I knew the fight wasn't over as I watched Kane get up from the ground as he was obviously angry and we were too 'This is for Moka you bastard' I charged him as Silas followed behind me as I started throwing a barrage or combos at home as he dodged them all.

He swung one of his swords as it was about to connect with me but blocked by Silas with his blades as he began his onslaught making Kane go on the defensive as I ran behind Silas and once he made Kane go to the left he was caught off guard to see me as I connected a clean right to his chest as he flew back and hit the ground and used the momentum to get back up.

He began coughing up blood as I knew I had hurt him but he'll just heal slowly eventually as Silas knew what to do as he kept up his onslaught as this became our pattern eventually making him go left or right to dodge.

This happened over and over as I was injuring him and Silas was when I wasn't and after half a hour of this slow brutal beating he held cuts and bruises from us as he was panting hard.

"Don't tell me the mighty Kane is ready to turnover now?" He chuckled as he held his twin white swords "Never...I just never faced a opponent as good with swords as good as your brother" Silas chuckled as he twirled them "I love weapons but not as much as I love my fists, this is just a handicap for you in my eyes since Tsukune isn't using any weapons" He smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"My life is on the line and you want me to do this hand-to-hand? Your bold" Silas smiled as he got into his stance "And that's why your going to die" They started the quickest sword fight I've seen and it got messy quick as I stayed where I was at as they was going in circles.

I didn't wanna wait for a opportunity as I charged straight in "For Moka!" He looked at me as he was still in lock with Silas as his eyes widened "Tsukune Wait!"

 **KURUMU'S P.O.V.**

I was back to back with Mizore checking in on the fight every once in a while as we fought by this other army of spirits and they were powerful in their own right.

Yukari was over by Moka as they kept fighting off the ones nearing the school and once we got rid of most of our side as we looked to see Tsukune charging in as Silas and Kane was in a lock "Tsukune Wait!" And all I could see was blood flying through the air.

"TSUKUNE!"

 **YUKARI'S P.O.V.**

Moka and I had just cleared our area for a while and to see the Silver haired beauty smile at me made me happy as I smiled back "To think all of this happened the day Silas came back" She hummed in agreement while looking at the battlefield.

"It's a good thing he did, with that army of his we would've more than likely had failed our battle against Kane today...I should talk to him once this is over" I gave a reassuring nod as we watched Silas's army over power Kane's.

"TSUKUNE!" We looked over at Kurumu and Mizore as they was rushing over as I seen Tsukune bleeding from his chest had as he flew across the ground "You BASTARD!" One swing from Silas sent him flying hard into the school.

We all now was by his side as he was bleeding bad from his chest "You idiot! I had him where I wanted him, why did you jump in!?" Bleeding badly from his chest he looked at him as starting spitting some out.

"I wanted to end him...I thought I had him and I didn't wanna leave the fight up to you" I quickly began to tap on Moka's shoulder as she looked down at me quickly.

"Can't you give Tsukune your blood?" Everyone jumped up at that thought but Silas shook his head as I was confused as Moka sighed "That's how he's a ghoul now, if I inject him who knows what'll happen...he could turn into a vampire like me or turn into a ghoul that we'll have to kill" Silas out his swords in the ground as they disappeared as he held his hand to Tsukune.

"Inject him, while I put the blood back into his body" I was confused as I watched him as the blood began to slow down then go back into the wound as Moka then injected him after coming out of her shock.

Once all the blood was back inside Tsukune Silas slid his finger across his chest catalyzing the wound "I'm through playing games Tsukune...it's time that I put things in gear..." We all watched him stand there as he looked up at the sky as he smirked for a moment as if he was thinking about something.

"I'm gonna have to use this transformation and if I survive I continue on as a true survivor of my race, I'm gonna kill Kane because you can't" With that he gave a loud roar as the area around us became dark as the clouds above looked like a storm as he grew wings that looked like they held fire as the skin and flesh was gone from his face and hands as it was replaced by the beautiful orange flame that ended in night black or mist as his skeleton looked lizard like as it held a horn on the nose and two on the forehead.

Instead of what he was wearing he gained black armor that looked like it wasn't heavy on him but it protected him at all times as it gave off a Holy and Demonic feel as there was cracks in it as it glowed red and was having moon silver and black mist coming off it.

The second Kane came out the rubble Silas had a spear summoned black to the base with cracks all on it but it looked like it fit perfectly as a red glow came out of it like his armor "So we're serious now? Good" Ge charged Silas but Silas was blocking every sword strike he threw.

Silas made it look easy as he moved so quickly and lightly- like a warrior that had been trained since a child as each step he made was perfect in my eyes as he then began to cut him more and more as Kane couldn't keep up.

After knocking Kane back he became weak and bloody as Silas raised his left hand as shadowy mist looking hands cane out the ground holding onto him as he looked lost and confused as he couldn't move.

We all watched Silas twirl his spear as we seen it glow brighter and brighter as I sensed magic or at least something older than it which was crazy because it was so strong as mines was hardly comparable to it.

The spear looked like a beautiful flaming streak as it was orange like the flame on his head as he stopped and got into another stance as he threw the spear as it flew quickly and went into his chest as his eyes widened while falling backwards.

Kane was now considered dead and Silas watched as Kane didn't move a inch as he then turned towards us "Nice work Silas, we have you to thank for saving Tsukune's life" He was a few feet from us now but he wasn't transforming back to his human form as he was just standing there.

We all watched Tsukune get up as he stood in front of all of us as he was now in a stance.

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I knew what this was as I now stood up as he was still in his form as his army was still here as I began to move around slightly to warm up my muscles "Tsukune what are you doing?" I looked at Yukari as I then looked at the others.

"I'm fighting for my right to protect my own parents...I want a say so" I turned to face him as he had reverted back to his form from earlier as he stared at me "I'll do anything for my family and if I gotta prove that to you I'm ready to accept the challenge" Silas smirked as his black wings were feathery looking like bird or eagle with a wine red glow to the middle of them as he folded them as he stepped up to me.

"Everyone can leave, this is between me and my brother" His army looked as they nodded to each other as they suddenly started disappearing through a portal almost like a flash.

"Guys...I'm gonna need you too step aside and not interfere, promise me you won't interfere" I know it was something hard to ask of them as they all looked at Silas- especially Moka as she stood there in her vampire form still.

"Okay, but I wanna talk to you after this Silas...and I don't take no for a answer" He raised a eyebrow at her comment then gave a slow nod "I'll give you what you want" She nodded as she turned to them and started to walk off.

"Come on, we have to go talk to the Headmaster here about what happened I'm pretty sure he isn't aware and soon he will because of them fighting" They was hesitant but with a look from her they changed pace as they was leaving and we were alone.

"You wanted this fight Tsukune, don't get nervous now" I was ready now after hearing those words as I seen him starting to become covered in scales as the marking on his left arm was still on his arm but now in a red color on the scales.

His scales were the same color as his wings- black with a hint of red in some of his spikes on his forearms as I noticed his tail behind him that I didn't see before as it was spiked as the ending was like a axe as the spikes was so close together.

He reminded me of the lizard men but with wings but more stronger as he was standing there as I was doing the same now thinking about my parents and the things they've done for me "I love my family Silas, that shouldn't even be questioned- so why do you?" He chuckled as he charged me as we both threw a right fist and once it collided we destroyed the ground under us as we kept going as I blocked the next two punches he threw as I then grabbed him and kept him from moving.

"Tsukune I've killed so many vampires that I've lost count...they've even made a name for me- Indra The Reaper Dragon...you see vampires have a lot of pride Tsukune and they tend to try and make everything about them because they think they're the strongest" He pushed me away as I slid away destroying some of the ground as I came to a stop.

"Tsukune, believe it or not they're not at the top of the food chain-my kind is actually at the top but unfortunately we're damn near extinct so Tsukune I'm doing everything in my power to make sure that I'm still alive bc I'm the last of my blood family" He charged me again as I kept dodging but eventually a kick found its way to my stomach as I hit the ground hard as I became dizzy.

"So Tsukune what I'm asking you is if you have to compromise between your vampire life and your other life as a human...which are you going to pick?" He was serious as their was now silence as I laid there on the ground as the wind blew away some of the destroyed earth.

Just by looking at him I can tell that this was gonna be a long talk.


	13. Change of heart

The group was walking around as they checked classroom for classroom before stopping by the Headmasters office to see him and Ruby already waiting.

"The infamous Vampire Akashiya and the rest of her friends, maybe you're in here to explain all the energy that was just outside for one second then suddenly gone?" They all looked at each other as Moka stepped closer.

"Kane waged war on the school because I wouldn't mate with him and I don't plan on it as long as Tsukune's still alive" The Headmaster nodded as he then stood up and didn't move from behind his desk.

"And what about the brothers out there? Your just letting them fight?" We could see the smirk on his face as he then held his hands behind his back "Yes because Tsukune wanted to-It's a family matter between them and they didn't want none of us around" The Headmaster chuckled as it turned into full blown laughter as he started to face the window.

"He almost killed Tsukune last time they fought and you think this time will be any different? That boy out there has came back stronger and at Tsukune's level now he better be quick because Silas isn't a monster you wanna fight and I would know from experience" He raised a hand to Ruby as she nodded confirming his story.

"If he's so strong then why allow him here at our school without any restraints put on him or was these your intentions after all Headmaster?" He gave a short sigh as he shook his finger at them as he still faced the window.

"You see a person like that would have willingly want the restraints but for me to just slap them on him would cause my school destruction and I can't have that so to prevent that I left him alone and he hasn't done nothing but stayed in his place as a student" He turned back around to face them as he then walked back up to his desk where we They all was at.

"If you kids studied the Monster class you'd know by now that Silas isn't on it- well he is for now but when he get older don't expect him to be the same" His words piqued Moka's interest as she slammed her hands on his desk.

"What are you trying to say!? That he's stronger than me!? There isn't any monster alive stronger than my kind other than you three dark lords" That was when he sat down slowly and shook his head.

"And that my dear is what will get you killed, if you truly believe that then go out there and fight him in Tsukune's place if you wanna prove me wrong" She was frozen in place as he leaned back in his chair.

"The best you can hope for right now is that Silas in the near future doesn't kill Tsukune" He laced his fingers together as he sighed slowly "I don't know what else to tell you kids" One by one they began to leave but before Yukari could walk out he stopped her.

She looked back confused as he got up from his desk handing her a book as she was confused "But this is a monster book, I don't understand" He smirked as he patted her shoulder.

"You'll get it soon" He let her walk out as Ruby then stood at his side "Why didn't you just tell her about Silas? They need to know that Silas isn't just some ordinary monster in that book you gave her" He sighed while closing his door and chuckled.

"I know where this path is going Ms.Tojo and I can say that Mr.Aono has a lot of decisions to make" He started chuckling as she knew what Silas was and it frightens her because she's that even sure Silas hardly knows enough about himself.

Moka and the others slowly made their way back to where Silas and Tsukune was as they could do nothing but think about what Headmaster Mikogami said to them and they couldn't help but worry.

"Do you think that he was exaggerating? About Silas being that strong?" Kurumu asked everyone but no one really replied yet or was still baffled by it.

"I don't know, but we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it" Moka said as they then found themselves looking at a empty field in front of the school as they all was shocked.

"Where the hell did they go!?" Looking from left to right they tried to figure it out as a explosion happened in the distance as we could sense the raw energy in the air as it was starting to get too primal.

 **YUKARI'S P.O.V.**

We rushed over seeing the destruction of the trees as we was getting closer to them and what we saw wasn't something I liked as Tsukune got those black veins stretching to his left arm not even at the elbow yet.

Silas on the other hand has scales all over and spikes on the forearms and joints including his spine as his tail looked like a sword or a ax as it moved freely behind him as his wings held a small glow but noticeable as it was wine red going on a beautiful orange as it looked feathery looking similar to a bird as his eyes were in slits and glowed purple.

His form was interesting to me his whole being now was my interest as I watched them stare at each other "You two gotta wrap it up now, the whole school's not frozen from Kane's magic and if anyone senses you out here fighting it'd cause suspicion" They didn't turn away from each other's gaze but something was different the air between them was thin.

The looks on their face was familiar and that could mean two things and that's either firm agreement or a very strong disagreement.

They changed back into their human form as they then looked at us "We have a understanding now" Silas said as he started walking towards us and then past us as Tsukune walked up to us but my attention was on Silas as he was heading towards the dorms.

I didn't know what it was but now he had my full attention and the book I held was most likely gonna tell me tonight as I then looked back at Tsukune who had a few cuts but he was okay this time.

"Wow man this time you survived! Your little brother seems to be crazy strong" Tsukune only chuckled as he then watch Moka stop Silas as we all was curious and worried knowing how she can be.

"We didn't have our talk" He only stared as he then sighed then shrugged his shoulders "Maybe later, I got other things to do" He continued his walk-completely blowing Moka off as he kept walking away.

"Hey don't worry about, it he's just not in the mood right now" She could only look up at Tsukune in silence as she looked at his body and it was like she wanted to saw something but couldn't as she suddenly smirked.

"You're growing up into a man Tsukune, maybe I should spend some time with you like my outer self do even thought watching the study session was boring" His face turned red as she then winked.

"Let's get out of here" We all began walking away from the site and towards the newspaper club and the second we was there they immediately started to relax and talk about the long battle we just went through.

I immediately began to flip through the book as I couldn't believe what I was looking at- this book was full of biblical and mythical creatures a book that no one really looks at.

Then suddenly a page caught my eye and I wish it didn't as it listed a bunch of different kind of its species and one stood out it's kind is rare every five centuries born from another species and I realized what the Headmaster was trying to show me.

Silas is a highly dangerous creature something I never thought I'd ever meet...a Dragon and according to the book a specific kind of Dragon that only wears the scales that Silas has and that's Reaper Dragons But with that hint of wine red and orange everywhere he's the rarest of his kind, The Nightmare Dragon.

 _ **Highly dangerous and can be blood thirsty when angered-it can fold reality and make you see things that's not there and can control what you see while your asleep.**_

 _ **Nightmare dragons have been feared so to get rid of that fear the Soul Reaper Dragons slowly have been exterminated nearly going extinct but hard to do if well trained they can get stronger of your fear.**_

 _ **A Pure Blood Nightmare Dragon may never come since they aren't pure blooded Dragons to begin with but it was to ever happen that will be the beginning of the Nightmare Dragon bloodline.**_

 _ **Nightmare Dragons can make the souls they take stronger so if they ever needed to go in hiding they wouldn't be weak and beware of them once they get their hands on a Angelic soul or a Demon one, they'll then be able to become King of any land they can take.**_

After reading all of that I was concerned I now wanted to have my own little chat with Silas as I closed the book now wondering how am I supposed to do this because telling the others would make them wanna make him leave.

'I'll wait until night time and draw him out of the boys dorm! And make him have a civil conversation' The plan sounded full proof and I liked it as we all soon made our way to the dorms for tonight.

 _ **TONIGHT**_

Moka was still in her vampire form which was off to me as they was the first to disappear while Kurumu and Mizore was looking for them still.

I didn't care for what Gin was doing but I knew that this was my lucky opportunity as I sent the note magically to Silas as I went into the woods halfway as I waited for him.

It slowly felt like forever but then I seen him walking towards me-shirtless in black sweatpants and no shoes or socks "What do you want little witch? You got guts for calling me out here" He was now a few feet from me but hardly seeable.

"I know what you are- as the note stated I wanna talk about that" I heard him chuckle as I suddenly seen purple slits for eyes as I was frozen in place-seeing it so close up and alone shook me to my core.

"Little witch...your brave I'll give you that but don't sit here and think your making demands, it always ends bad just like it did for Tsukune" He then stepped into the moonlight as I still didn't move.

"I-I'm n-not h-here t-t-to make d-d-demands *chuckles nervously* I wanted to talk to you about you about restraint and controlling yourself from killing Tsukune any time soon and if you can do that I'll tell you what you really are" His face looked confused as I just stood there.

"I'm a Soul Reaper Dragon little witch I know what I am" I shook my head as I held up a book "This book says otherwise, your scale pattern says a your a different race and I know what you really are and your dangerous Silas and telling you what you really are might just be even more dangerous but if it protects Tsukune then I'll risk it" He looked at the book then back at me.

"Okay little witch I won't try to take his life but if he comes at me, don't expect me to hold back and why all this trouble for him? There's no way that he's worth pissing me off" I stood there thinking about what he said, Is he right? Is he wrong? she could be both but then again I'd never know would I? And why? Because I know my love for him and Moka is real.

It's so real that all the adventures we went through before meeting Silas I know I'd do the same things over without regret "Just know I care about him enough to do this" I handed him the book as he took it as he dropped it into the shadows "Relax it's just a trick I learned the book is safe, but the decision you just made I feel like I'm gonna see a lot more of those in the future" I looked at him confusingly as he chuckled while shaking his head slowly.

"Yukari!" I turned to my right as he only stood there 'I guess his sense of smell and hearing was true too in that book' I watched Kurumu and Mizore pop beside me as if they was ready to defend me.

"We won't let you hurt her!" Kurumu yelled as she let her claws out as Mizore let her hands became ice claws "Oh you think I'm here to hurt her?" They didn't move as Silas started laughing and stomped on the ground making a mini crater under his foot as I was in shock at the strength he wielded.

"You see little witch? This is a perfect example of what I was about to say earlier, you all are so quick to jump to conclusions about me when you haven't even gotten to know me you just automatically assume that I'm gonna do something dangerous when I'm around all because I hurt your precious Tsukune because before then you'd didn't care about me much but you didn't act this way" He was right, every since we found out he wasn't human we started treating him different because he put those holes in Tsukune and here we are again proving his point.

I moved past them as I stood in front of them as they was confused "I called him out here he wasn't going to hurt me and he's right we're only treating him this way because of what happened to Tsukune and it's wrong" I turned to face him as he looked amused.

"I won't treat you that way no more we all should be friends and you just helped us save the school and Tsukune's life, Thank you" They were shocked by my words but Silas wasn't as he smirked.

"I look forward to seeing you in the future, only one could wonder how you would turn out" He fell into the Shadows as I turned to face my friends who had reverted back into human form "Don't you guys think that we were wrong for treating him like that now? He hasn't caused no trouble other than the drama we started with him and that's unfair, we graduate soon and I don't wanna be remembered as a bully because I finally made friends" They felt those words as it was written on their face as they then hugged me as we started our walk back towards the dorms.

Tomorrow would be a new day and it'll be my day to start over as I smiled on my way up to the girls dorms and knew what I did today was the right thing.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

We all was in class I actually spoke to Silas and he gave me a hum or grunt as a reply back, I expected more but I should've known better but for now it's baby steps.

"All right class you will be graduating soon and more good news..." She closed the door as she ran back to her desk and pulled up chips and soft drinks.

"Spring break is starting today! So we're celebrating in our homeroom before we send you off" Everyone ate but I looked over at Silas out of curiosity as he was just staring out the window.

Spring break was finally here and I knew he had to go home with Tsukune but do he dislike him that much? But he did save him a couple of times since he's been here and including yesterday when he killed Kane.

"Spring break is here! Imagine the fun we're about to have together Tsukune- me and you in a hotel with room service that has a nice view or we can go to the beach" She was suffocating him and he was trying desperately to get any air he could.

After finally separating them we all talked about what they would do until Tsukune held his head and sounded like he was hurt about something "I forgot I was going to spend time with my family since I haven't really spoken to them" Moka patted his shoulder as she smiled at him.

"It's okay Tsukune, your family is important to you" The bell rung as everyone was immediately rushing out the classroom door as we stuck together as a group heading to our dorms to get our things.

Once we all got on the bus we all was thinking about Spring break and I was kinda hoping on spending it with Tsukune.

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

This odd little group was the last to get off the bus, Tsukune and I was the first as we was greeted by the sight of his cousin my adopted family as they all rolled the window down and gave a friendly wave to her "Hey! Why didn't you invite your friends? Auntie told you she wanted to meet them again" I was in pure shock after hearing those words.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out I have to spend my first day of spring break with Tsukune's odd choice of friends "That's great Tsukune! That means we all can have a sleep over!" I wanted to slaughter them right here and now as I was prepping a Shadow scythe.

Suddenly a hug stopped me as I heard a little giggle knowing this was Kyoko as she probably knew what I was feeling "It'll be okay it's just for a night or two I'll be here" Exactly what I thought as I was smiling on the inside as she kissed my cheek.

My car was here as I got in it and they awed at it as I got in the drivers seat and the second Kyoko got in the passengers side I knew what she was about to do as I quickly started up my car "Do you guys wan-" I went from Zero to fifty immediately as she looked at me shocked.

"I don't want those damn oddballs in my car" She chuckled as she relaxed in her seat "I missed you too Silas, where we going?" I smiled as I turned a corner "You know me...there isn't a destination, there's only the road ahead" It wasn't a thought but I knew I was going to our little hilltop but that was later on.

Once it was sunset I parked us at the top of the hill as I got out as she did as well and sat on the hood of the car "Your different...more calmer than usual, what's wrong?" I could only stare at the sunset as I sighed.

"I have a army now- a night parade and this clan will do everything they can to protect me and the little witch had confirmed that I'm more than what I say I am" She immediately started to hug me as she was happy for me but she wasn't catching my point.

"That's great! That means there's more for you to learn about your abilities" I slowly shook my head as I turned to face her "No, that means I'm even more dangerous than I thought...that little girl wouldn't have brought me that book if she didn't think I was a threat to your cousin's life" She tilted her head and smiled as she sighed the smile still on her face.

"Silas, your a Dragon so of course they'll see you as a threat your not supposed to exists in their eyes but you do and not as some random guy but as a protector of our family" She kissed my cheek as I watched her tap my head in joking matter.

"Stop over thinking stuff, now let's go home" I nodded at her as I was about to get ready to start the car but the keys was instantly snatched from me as she swung them around "And I'm driving" I watched her smirk in my face as she hopped in the car as I did the same knowing I was going to take my nap on the way there.

I guess my spring break isn't gonna be as bad as I thought it would be.


	14. Sibling on Sibling Rivalry

Everyone was sleep- Tsukune and Silas slept on the couch downstairs while the girls were upstairs in their room.

They all talked school together last night to Tsukune's parents but left out all the parts they wouldn't believe like them transforming into monsters and how Silas brought a night parade to destroy a army and killed a man on school property.

After playing a couple of board games and private talks about what really went down at school once the parents was gone and a few movies everyone went to sleep.

Kurumu now being the only one waking up knew what she was about to do as she started using her powers to dream jump into Tsukune's mind as sensed for him and figured that the door she saw- a metal door with blood splatters on it and claw marks on it.

She didn't think that his door would look so violent an feel so...lonely and angry as she wasn't sure she should even touch the door, the violence it showed to begin with worried her.

She slowly reached out and pushed the door open and what she saw immediately made her gasp as it was grown men whipping a child as he screamed in agony.

He was getting older and was still getting the same treatment and they was even taking samples and from the looks of it they was sending it somewhere and the address looked so familiar too.

He broke out and started killing all types of monsters that crossed his path and showed no mercy to all of them and she could see a shadowy figure behind him as it looked angry as its wings was spreaded out as if it was roaring at the sky then shifted into a human version and stood behind him with cold eyes that glowed lava red at its center with purple mixed in as it was moving like a wave while his sclera is black.

The feeling was heavy and it scared me and watching him kill those people over and over again made me see what his life was like before meeting Tsukune's mom.

He was now somehow back in a cage or cell of some sort as the scientists held two vials one was dark red which was probably his blood while the other was a teal color "Tell Mr.Hamura that we've accomplished what he and the Royal family been looking for" Before anything else could be said a woman came as she spoke to the scientists as nothing could be heard.

She then walked over to the cell smirking showing off her fangs "You've been a great test subject now roll over and send your kind back to extinction" She blew him a kiss and gave him a wink as she then started to walk off.

"I'll slaughter you! Do you hear me! I'll get out and kill you Vampire!" I was upset to see him dreaming about his past as I crying and didn't even knew it until I felt the tear hit my chest.

"Sad and sickening isn't it?" I turned around to see him standing there as the memories around him became muted out as we stood on some dark blue platform as each memory in a orb looked painful.

"I kept escaping and they kept catching me over and over almost like they was testing me...now do you see why I push Tsukune to become stronger? What he got can easily be snatched away from him by people you see in these memories of mine before you" He was right and each one looked painful to experience and I seen the worst ones first hand when I invaded his mind.

"How are you even alive? I don't think I would wanna continue after going through something like this" He chuckled as he looked at the orbs that was around us one by one "Because they're life lessons and because my people are going extinct and believe it or not I might have to leave soon if it takes a turn for the worse" I was now concerned as he held the same look I had on my face.

 **KURUMU'S P.O.V.**

"My people are going to war with each other Sex Demon" I ignored what he called me but the fact that he just might have to go to war is beyond me and the fact that I feel bad is getting at me too since I've been nothing but rude lately.

"Do you have to go to war?" He sighed as we was now on grass as it was a long field and I heard roaring but I didn't see any monsters "You always wondered what I was but you never considered the fact that I'm something that isn't supposed to exist" He pointed up as my eyes widened.

I couldn't believe it...I was seeing literal Dragons in the sky and they were fighting and some even landed on the ground and fought around us "There are 14 Kings Seven representing one side and Seven on the other...one side is called the dark faction and they want to come down here on earth" I was confused as I didn't see the issue- he was down here.

"What's wrong with that? Your down here with us" He got angry and began to growl at me as I didn't say anything else.

"I'm not here by choice my parents left me alone in the woods and I had to fend for myself and look at how that turned out and trust me you do not want a army or legion of these Dragons coming down here after you seen me fight Tsukune...after you seen me slaughter those people in my memories...imagine what living breathing Dragons would do to the human population if they was to come down here and rule? Because it's not like the Vampires have a real chance unless they wield some type of magic, can you honestly say you'd be okay with Dragons descending down here wanting to mark territories?" Thinking about what I seen in his memories and what he did to Tsukune in his human form.

"That's what I thought and while you all think that your doing something with these minor fights at school there's a literal war going on and I know that you don't want that spilling out onto the streets" Suddenly we was on a rooftop as we could see Dragons destroying everything as I then seen Tsukune and the others trying to fight but losing badly.

"Do you want this to become real? Because I know I don't I'm literally the only thing keeping the Dark faction from coming down here"

"And what about the other Faction or whatever? What are they fighting for?" He raised a brow as I looked at him seriously as he then took a step towards me as we was suddenly back on the field.

"They're the Light faction and they fight the Dark faction to stop them from coming down here but there's a catch- I'd have to fight with them to stop that and I'd be under another King's command and if one day the Dragons was to lose all common sense I would have to serve them no matter what, right now I don't know what the hell they're doing but I have to go check soon and when I do none of you may ever see me again only because I have to become a King myself and keep Earth Protected" The news was shocking as he suddenly in front of me as he looked me dead in my eyes.

The look was more of a soul stare as I never been this close to him "Don't tell him anything yet, when it's time I'll tell them and for now all three of you will be doing me the favor of making sure that you keep Tsukune in line while I'm gone" I was confused as he snapped his fingers as I seen Yukari and Mizore as we all started to look confused.

"Since you invaded my mind I seen fit to drag them in here and had a separate conversation...you all know now that I am a Dragon and when I talk to Tsukune soon I will tell him too but for now keep this as a secret...I just might not go back to school with you all when spring break ends" The news didn't hurt me but I knew that his time at the school felt short.

"But how do you know that none of us can help you? We all may have started to treat you differently but your still Tsukune's brother" He instantly showed us a memory one we all have as it was the horrible moment of him putting holes in Tsukune with one fist strike motion that we couldn't see.

"I did this to a vampire and to the other Dragons I'm a cub and as a cub doing this type of damage what do you think the adults are capable of? So no I will not be risking the lives of people that I only protected because of Kyoko" Hearing that made as all stop talking as he sighed slowly while running his fingers through his hair.

"You can be mad at me all you want but it's the truth, if Kyoko never asked me to protect Tsukune I would've never seen myself fighting beside you all" He gestured to the Dragons around us as we could guess what he was going to say next.

"This is where I belong and this fight will only involve me and my night parade- just do your part in making sure that my family stays safe-Tsukune not included that's obviously your decision" He was now walking away as I knew soon that this dreamland was gonna end.

I felt myself opening my eyes as I found myself looking around Silas's room as I was sad-he finally got something good and now..."Don't beat yourself up about it, it's his battle and that's how he want to handle things among his people" It was Mizore trying to comfort me and ease my mind.

"But how is that fair? We practically used him for our own war and won't even help him fight his" She stood in front of me as she kneeled on one knee "Believe it or not we don't stand a chance against Silas so why expect to fight in his war?" I looked away from her- I felt guilty I know what he's going through now and thinking about how I treated him back then was awful.

Before I could speak that was when I caught Yukari coming in from the corner of my right eye as she closed the door behind her "So you felt a little guilty too didn't you? It's okay I always figured he was powerful but not this strong- I wanna fight just like you do but what use are we when we couldn't even protect the school without him? He saved us with his army and saved Tsukune's life and killed Kane, so much work done in one day and he did it" She then sat on the floor in front of me as her eyes was starting to tear up.

"Thinking about it now all he really did was distance himself from us and the things he went through was horrible but this war he's about to get into...we can't help because we aren't strong enough but protecting Tsukune and helping Tsukune is and that's comes with helping his family and that's all Silas wants and that's the role we can play for now" A nod was all I can give as I watched her smile while Mizore comforted me by rubbing my shoulder.

 _ **IN TSUKUNE'S ROOM**_

 **MOKA'S P.O.V.**

I had just woke up and surprisingly there was no Yukari trying to molest me as I stretched and felt my back pop as the sun shined brightly through the window.

' **Your finally up now hurry up and go downstairs I demand to have my conversation with Silas he will not continue to brush me off** ' I sighed as I didn't expect this early in the morning as I got up to finish stretching.

' _Why does it matter that you talk to him? He's been dodging me since we met and as far he's concerned he doesn't like Tsukune and he's stronger than him and it's a family matter_ ' I was looking for clothes to get ready to bathe in as I heard her grunt or whatever noise she made in anger.

' **Because he needs a understanding that he may have defeated Tsukune but he has not faced a real opponent who was a born Vampire-family matter or not he has also been rude to us a couple of times that I do NOT appreciate** ' After finding a shirt and some Jean shorts along with my underwear I was heading to the bathroom with my towel.

On my way past Silas's room everyone was in there on the way out as I was confused as they just kept walking after saying good morning 'What was that about?' Once they was gone I then decided to get in the bath after the water was full and mixed with herbs.

My inner self was angry and calm about the situation but she had a point he has been rude a couple of times but that shouldn't really matter especially after the good deeds he has done.

My curiosity on what he is has only risen higher and knowing my inner self she will find out sooner or later and try to think of a weakness to attack him for sure I just know it.

I could only sigh at everything that has been happening lately but who could blame me for trying I always want us all to get along no matter what that's why I try so hard to make things better.

Out of nowhere I started to feel funny like a sixth sense as I couldn't figure out what it was "YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF KOKOA IF YOU DON'T BRING MY BIG SIS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" My heart immediately started to race- Kokoa here While Silas was here is not a good combination.

I immediately jumped out the tub and let the water out as I dried to the best of my ability "Who the hell do you think you are you little runt" I slipped on my underwear and my white shirt and jean shorts as I practically sprinted down the steps.

Once I seen them staring each other down I got between them stopping any further debates "Okay guys that's enough no fighting!" Kokoa's face became slightly interested while looking at me then at him.

"No offense wimpy side of my sister but this human has no chance of defeating me in his life" She started laughing as we all including myself looked at Silas as his face was neutral-no emotion was showing.

"Listen to me runt..." His Eyes weren't blue no more as they was a abyss black like last time as we all began to back away as Kokoa was confused as she looked at him she could sense what we was sensing- the death that heavy primal and demonic aura that was coming off of him was making her back away slowly as she shook.

"If you believe you can take me on then how about you try and don't worry I won't go my hardest on you" He walked up to her as we all could see a Shadowy beast behind him that looked ready to eat Kokoa as he edged closer and once he was in her face he pushed her into the couch as she sat there his eyes back to normal and the large aura gone.

"Act a fool in here again and I'll make sure of it that you learn some manners in my presence" He then looked at me as I didn't know what to do "Your seal is glowing" I looked down as it was but she wasn't saying anything as I was confused.

"Well if we don't got any plans for today I know where we can go" All attention was focused on Kurumu as she walked up to Tsukune.

"My mom wants me to come and she doesn't mind if I bring some friends along we all can go to where I'm from- the land of Succubi" Everyone looked around as Silas looked down in thought as if he was thinking about something "I don't have a problem going, what about you Moka?" I looked at Tsukune as he was looking at me calmly.

"Yeah sure I don't mind going" It was then decided that everyone was going but Silas never said he was or wasn't as he was still looking like he was thinking about something "Are you going too Silas?" He made full eye contact as he only gave me a nod "I'll go but first I gotta take care of something before we do" Everyone began talking and planning as Kurumu was giving a small crash course on what's gonna happen we get there as Silas went upstairs to his room.

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

I was in my room as I was hoping I was wrong as I waved my hand and the runes popped up on my walls ensuring absolute silence that anyone can hear from outside my door, wall, window and the ceiling.

I formed a ball in my hand as it was a white flame as I was using it to contact the old geezer from the school "Ahhh Mr.Aono the Dragon now this is unexpected" I gave him a tiring look showing that I didn't care.

"I was deep diving in my memories today and I wanna know what your guy can find on a Mr.Hamura and a woman in a black dress- she smelt noble" He sounded surprised and shocked as he sat back in his chair.

"What is it you old geezer? Spill it!" He had laced his fingers as he chuckled "I recognize the name and maybe I might know the woman" That was news to my ears as I wanted to know right then and there.

"So tell me!" He shook his head no as I was getting angry "When I give you this information imagine how you will react your already losing control of your emotions" I was growling at him as my patience was wearing thin by the second.

"Because it's my life information your withholding from me! *Said angrily* give me the information NOW" He was silent as he sat back in his seat "I will have my guy send you everything I know and everything he has found already for you" I shook my head my anger subsiding.

"I'll be located at the Land of Sex don't forget to tell your guy that" The Headmaster was chuckling as I ended the call he was starting to get perverted and I don't want none of that rubbing off on me.

Silas the perverted Dragon isn't a good name for myself, I got rid of the runes as I stood up as In came that little runt from earlier "You ever heard of knocking brat?" I know it angered her but I didn't care as she closed my door.

"Allow me to make something clear, I don't know who you are but don't ever think you got the best of Kokoa- now that I'm here you might as well kneel when you see me because I'm so strong" This is exactly what I hated about Vampires- Their damn pride which was annoying.

I grinned as I looked at her as she got mad and stomped her foot "What's Funny?" I shrugged my shoulders as I turned towards the window.

"Nothing just trying to figure out where all this confidence came from since you froze up downstairs maybe the stories about vampires and their pride are true" I opened my window still laughing at her as she did what I wanted her to do as she charged me as she tried to kick me as I turned my body into a shadow as her and her attack went through me and out the window as I followed behind her as she twisted her body to land on the ground.

"What the hell? Did I just...go through you?" I could only smirk ear to ear like a Demon as I got into a stance "What's the matter? I know your not afraid?" She clenched her teeth as she charged me just what I wanted again.

 **MIZORE'S P.O.V.**

The plan was good, all of heading to where Kurumu is from is a good idea since we can get all types spa treatments since they do take pride in their skin.

Even the idea was hers and her mother's I'm still not gonna let her have her way with Tsukune and I'll be Tsukune's first when I finally get the chance.

The plan was to leave later on tonight as everyone for now was about to relax but I slowly began to notice something highly important "Guys where's Kokoa and Silas?" On cue there was a big boom coming from the back yard as we all rushed to get back there.

Once we was back there we seen her knocked out and in a crater as her weapon was also out of commission but looking at the dust cloud we only seen glowing purple eyes and once the dust settled it was back to normal.

"Now I know I won't hear her mouth on the trip" This was officially getting out of hand as I watched him walk past me-his eyes met mine even though I was a snow woman I shivered under his gaze as he was inside the how while Moka was now at Kokoa's side.

"I know Kokoa has a temper and a attitude most people can't deal with but he didn't have to do this" l knew she was slightly upset but if we really think about it she has been torturing us since day one when she got to school.

Tsukune picked up the unconscious Kokoa and brought her into the house as she was sat on the couch "We'll watch her while you go pack" Yukari offered as Tsukune and Moka went up stairs as I was slightly confused since Moka really shouldn't have a lot of clothes here since we all came over at the same time.

It was something to think about but there's no way Moka could've been over here before us so I shrugged the thought off ready to leave for tonight.

 ** _TONIGHT_ **

**TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

We all had our clothes as a man working for Kurumu's mother offered a ride for those who couldn't fit in Silas's car.

I noticed that he was talking to Kyoko today too and she seemed upset and I could only wonder what for as Silas got into his car while I was in the other.

Kokoa, Kurumu and Mizore ride with me while Yukari and Moka rode with Silas we all headed towards the tunnels that could take us to school "So Tsukune are you ready for the best time of your life!" She immediately started hugging up on me as Mizore began to do the same.

"I'm pretty sure Tsukune doesn't want your saggy breasts Kurumu so back off!" She gasp as her eyes widened "I know you didn't just call my breasts saggy!" They had a little mini fight over top of me as I had a breast smack me in the face 'When's this ride gonna be over?' I thought to myself after having somebody's butt smashed against my face.

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

We finally entered the portal as the music played off my phone since the radio wouldn't work in here, they was silent and that was good enough for me especially since I just got done talking to Kyoko at her house earlier.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **MOMENTS EARLIER**_

I had walked up to her as she was on her porch confused as to where we all was going at this time of night "Hey...what's going on?" I never found it so hard to tell somebody news before or maybe it's because I'm telling bad news to somebody who I care about.

"There's a trip to the land of succubi, we're all going" She shook her head slowly as a smile came to her face "I'm glad to see you getting along with them, they're not so bad after all now are they?" She had punched my shoulder in a playful manner as I laughed it off.

"Actually...I gotta tell you something" The look she gave me hurt me as I looked away for a moment while trying to gather the words to tell her "When I leave with them tonight I won't be coming back" She was confused and it was written all over her face.

"The war is getting more and more dangerous and me being here isn't gonna help...eventually someone stronger from my people will come down here and I don't want to risk your life because mines so dangerous, so when Tsukune comes back from this trip you'll help him lie to Mr. and Ms.Aono" She began to cry now looking at the cars at the house as I held my head down in shame.

"I'm So-" Soft hands had caressed my cheeks as I looked up to feeling her kiss me as I seen her eyes closed and instinct came as I did the same.

It felt good but unexpected as I held her close as it felt like it was gonna last but we had to stop as I knew that these feelings of hers was gonna grow if we didn't cut them off "I'm gonna miss you-don't hesitate to ask for help or to come back okay? Please don't go and die on me" She hugged me as I could only nod at her.

"Okay...I won't, I'll try to wrap it all up quick" Once we let each other go I knew this would be the last time I see Kyoko again.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

The car ahead of us was swerving a bit and judging from what I can see they was about to rape Tsukune or their fighting and he's too much of a wimp to break it up.

"Silas" I looked over to my right at the Vampire in my passenger seat as she was looking at me as innocent as she could possibly be "What do you want?" She was already nervous and her sitting there playing with her thumbs like a idiot is getting on my nerves.

"You still haven't spoken to my inner self like you said you would, she wants to have that talk with you when we get to the land of Succubi" I raised a brow at her as I then looked back at the road "You're saying that like she's not giving me a choice in the matter...that isn't what your saying is it?" I looked at her as she was frozen under my stare as she didn't speak at all as the witch was already sleep in the backseat and I was not in the mood for her vampire bull shit.

"Let me explain something to your "Inner self" I move when I want to, I do whatever I want to and if I ever so please as to slaughter a bunch of Vampires that she knew then I will do it without her say so...we'll have this talk the second we get there after setting in" She shakily nodded her head as I continued driving as we soon found ourselves going across desert looking land.

After a couple more minutes of diving we eventually found ourselves at a beautiful forest of trees and vines then we seen a entrance as we were stopped by two men who checked the first car then instantly let them go as they didn't bother to check us.

Once inside was buildings-homes really as more men stopped us as a pair came up to my car "We're instructed to take care of your belongings-for now make yourselves welcome to our homeland" I took in my surroundings and I knew that this could take some getting used to.

'Better enjoy it while I'm here...Best not to ruin it with the thoughts of my war' I stepped out as I looked for the blue haired sex demon who was our guide here as she clapped her hands together in excitement once the cars were gone "So who's ready for the first spot to tour?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. Mate in a day brother-less the next

_**In The Dragon Realm**_

The fought day in and day out when they had the chance in all the time that had passed they lost more kings and Sage Dragons including other Drakes and Dragons.

The Light and Dark Faction each held two Kings while the Dark Faction held four Sage Dragons the Light Faction only having two altogether.

They was nearing extinction because of each other but to each side the fight was worth it and they will not disobey their King/Queen.

Both sides know about the Soul Reaper Dragon that exists on Earth and ended up dragging him into the war by threats to what he holds dear.

Nobody hasn't been down there in a while to really speak with him- the kid was royalty but not purebred Dragon and if he was to become one he's seriously dangerous since he wouldn't be a a regular Soul Reaper Dragon he'd be called the Nightmare Dragon of his kind.

Now they weren't fighting as they were regrouped trying to figure out what to do and they figured that with this last battle all Drakes and Dragons would probably be dead.

They all flew heading towards the battle both sides getting there at the same time as the Kings and their army's on both sides stayed in one spot.

Moments went by and eventually they began to charge each other and before they could reach each other they all suddenly fell out the sky and hit the ground hard the four Kings was able to stand slightly as the Six Sage Dragons stood up but couldn't really move a whole lot.

What was happening was odd to everyone as they was trying to figure out who was doing it "You all should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting to damn near extinction..." Everyone took a look to the right as they seen a cloaked man walking towards them as his aura was strong and raw.

Something that primal means this person isn't someone to take lightly but for him to push himself that far was making them more curious "But it's okay now that I have your attention you will listen to me" They immediately thought him a bit too confident as he stood between both sides.

"Who are you?" Once he removed the hood everyone was in shock-they got snatched out the sky by a cub-a mere child "I'm Indra The Reaper...I'm the last of my kind but you already knew that when you came down to earth threatening my family" He looked at both sides anger clearly on his face as a Drake descended from the sky ready to kill the boy as he only turned and looked at the Drake and held up his left hand and immediately the Drake dove head first into the Shadows or a black hole and once he opened it back up the Drake came out with black spears in him.

"I have trained myself to be strong enough to be able to slay some of you if I have to, hopefully it doesn't have to come to that decision" Their attention was now grabbed as he let them stand.

"We will have a proper conversation tonight in your halls or where you pick and don't worry bout me finding where...I'll find you" He fell into the shadows as everyone now was worried about the Dragon they pissed off.

 _ **LATER ON TONIGHT**_

Both sides gathered at the most important place there was as it was only the Kings and Sage Dragons inside while the rest was outside.

Soon the Dragons and Drakes could see him walking towards them as they can see how he look now- Blue Eyes with black and silver hair with a red patch at the front right side of his head.

He wore only black baggy pants as the cloak covered his skin to the best of its ability since it was tattered up, all they can do was look and stare.

They could feel that monstrous power and demonic aura hidden within him that he was suppressing and something...cosmic? It was odd but they knew they should expect some tricks from the last Soul Reaper Death Dragon.

Once he was inside the large arena looking building as the King Dragons was in their waiting with the Sage Dragons- six of them and four kings.

The Light Faction was on the left side as all of their scales was bright colored, the two Kings scales was a bright lava red while the other Yellow.

Their two Sage Dragons was probably related since their scales were White as their eyes were red as their wings were like mine- feathery and bird like.

The two Dark Faction Kings scales were dark colored as one was black with blue eyes while the other was a dark red with blue eyes as well while their four Sage Dragons held the same scales as them as I can tell two out of that four were women.

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

They looked at me as I stopped at the middle of both sides as one was on my left and the other on my right, I knew what they wanted but I also knew I better prove otherwise.

"You all want war, why would you put yourselves under that type of pressure when we're a race that's dying out? Do you wanna become a myth for real?" They both didn't say anything as they could only look away in shame.

They knew they was driving each other to extinction but why aren't they stopping? I only heard flapping of wings as a man with bright orange wings feathery like mine as they then hung on his shoulders like a cloak to cover his body.

"We won't become extinct, we're a race of powerful creatures like the gods and the demons so why do you think that's the route we're heading down?" His eyes is a bright red while his hair is black.

"Because of war, war is killing both sides we had fourteen kings and now we own only four- do you not understand what will happen if we was to get attacked by another race on our level and higher right now?" I looked at the Kings and Sage Dragons as they was obviously thinking about what I said.

"I know we don't have to like each other but driving ourselves to extinction is something I won't allow even if I don't represent a faction, we should care more about wether we live tomorrow or not and I know your tired of losing loved ones the next one could be your brothers or your sisters at this rate it could even be your mate..." They all then started to look at each other knowing each other almost like family and knowing if their friend was to lose his/her mate.

"I don't know your role in this but you will stop pushing them to extinction, don't you wanna survive?" He laughed at me as he crossed his arms as he slowly shook his head.

"I want my people to live but sadly boy they're under my rule just like you are" His right hand started to glow a symbol one I didn't expect to see...a Zodiac symbol "I am chosen by the Dragon Zodiac Taurus and you will stop your nonsense and you will recognize me as your King boy...you will pick a Faction today and we will be going to War" I could only sigh as I shook my head slowly.

"It's nice to see another Zodiac around that was chosen but sadly I am too" The Gemini symbol glowed on my forehead as they was shocked "We weren't meant to be among the Kings just spectators to make sure our people stay safe and continue living" He only laughed again as he was getting into a stance.

"I'm sorry brat but I'm not following their way of things, I'll represent the Dark and continue the way things was going and you can't make do otherwise" He was in front of me instantly as I let him land a hit on my chest as I was sent flying into the wall.

"That little brat is dead...we will be going to war with you Light Faction so prepare for all of you to d-" The skies turned dark as I came out the rubble as I had my seal off as I knew my eyes was in slits and dark as an abyss as death was all everyone could feel right now since it came of me in waves.

My symbol remained on my head as my wings was now showing as everyone couldn't believe what they saw- a nightmare dragon back in existence as I held up my hand as ice immediately froze him in place as I then landed a solid right fist to his face as he flipped across the dirt as I appeared behind him as I caught him and slammed him into the ground.

He was about to get up but I slammed my foot into him making a huge crater in the ground- the fight was quick ending with my Win as he was unable to move "You follow my rule and I said No...More...War, do you all understand me!?" They bower they heads as I pulled the Taurus Zodiac Dragon out the ground "Yes Gemini God Indra" I was confused as to why they called me that- maybe that's what they called them when they was alive down here.

I made my way past them with the Taurus idiot in hand as I then watched them stand up and walk behind me and once I was outside everyone had made way for me as I drug the body of the idiot that caused all of this.

A tail fell in front of me as a Light Faction King was looking at me as his red scales shining in the sun "What do you want?" The Dark Faction Kings was even waiting as I looked back at the red Dragon in front of me.

"There's a castle for you to stay in, it's where the Zodiac Dragons go" I was guessing he was gonna take me as I jumped up as I was face to face with him as I then used the momentum to front flip onto his head as the Light Faction flew me to my new home.

The castle I stay in now was black but once they stopped I found the structure Royal like as I left the body on his back as I was checking the place out I liked what I saw "Take him with you I don't care where you can toss him back to the Dark Faction for all I care" They nodded as I made my way to the Castle and once I was inside I couldn't believe what I seen as it was beyond beautiful.

It was shining inside as it was golden and Royal blue and red as the carpet I was now walking on was red as I could see two sets of stairs that led me to one direction as I flew up there instead.

I found six rooms and a bathroom in each one as the showers were walk in as I found multiple of other rooms as well but the room I picked was the only one with a balcony as it was huge 'I could get used to this but sadly...I wasn't meant to come this early'

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **AT THE LAND OF SUCCUBI**_

I was in my room as I was staying with somebody else since it was only but so much space and the other single Succubi women didn't mind especially since they stared at me awkwardly.

The girl I was staying with was apparently the succubus was adopted by the blue air heads aunt-she hardly really spoke to me when I came here.

I was now shirtless and only in sweatpants as I was thinking about what the man was about to bring me tomorrow "Your back and arms have a lot of scars" I turned to see the girl I was staying with as her black and blonde hair was swaying a little like she just stopped to see me as I could see the ash colored dye on her tips as it brought out the light blue in her eyes that could seem to be gray.

"I do a lot of fighting, it's mandatory in order to protect what I want" I then grabbed on the pull up bar and began my workout for day "But violence only causes more violence you ever stopped to think about that?" I dropped down as she was staring at me as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You got a lot of mouth you know that? Saying things like that can get you killed where I come from" She walked up to me as I can literally smell her a lot more than I could and it was distracting as it made me wanna pull her closer.

She smelled too good as I tried to get my thoughts off of it "Maybe that's what I want since my own family didn't even want me...that aching feeling in my chest is still there and will remain there because I'm alone and the only reason any one would want me unless I was to charm them or they would try to use me for my body- I know that's what I am but I just want more" Me and her been talking at some points through out the day and this conversation is just us picking up where we left off since I just came back from my run.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting more but don't expect a man with no interest for you to have some" I turned back around about to go back up as I felt soft arms and hands touch my body as I nearly gasped at the touch.

'She's softer than Kyoko, even though that's my adopted family she still had feelings- feeling I couldn't return' She laid soft kisses on my back leading up to my neck as I had to hold back a growl that stayed in my throat.

"Maybe I was just looking at the wrong man" She had whispered into my ear as I now had no choice but to face her as I started to kiss her as I began to pick her up swiftly and had her slammed up against the wall while she sat on my dresser as I tore her clothes off of her and threw them over my shoulder like they was trash in my hand.

I started kissing and sucking on her exposed skin as her moans got louder as she scratched at my back while I laid her on my bed and found myself at the bottom half of her body as I smirked while sliding my tongue slowly across her clit making her moan while grabbing the sheets under her.

I continued my normal pace as the moans got louder but I wanted more as I went faster as she immediately grabbed my head and gripped my hair as I felt her cumming on my face.

I then climbed on top of her as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I kissed her while sliding myself in giving my virginity to the succubi as I felt myself poke something as she started scratching at my shoulders as all the sound in her voice left as her while her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she sat up.

She was quivering as I held her close- my instincts kicking as I started kissing her neck while slowly moving in and out of her as she nibbled and sucked on the right side of my neck as I felt her getting wetter with each stroke as she started breathing hard as the pace was getting faster.

I laid her on her back and continued to pound away at her as she was biting on her bottom lip to stop the moans and screams of pleasure as I then put up runes on the walls so no one outside could hear me.

My feathery black and wine red wings showed themselves as my eyes became slits as I growled under my breath knowing it was gonna become more than that later on.

I felt myself began to break a sweat as I had her on her stomach as I kept a faster pace going then suddenly I felt something similar to a splash of water as I looked down to see her hands wide open and her mouth wide open as she was pushing it back on me more.

Around the same time she was looking back at me while throwing herself back on me I felt myself about to cum as I kept going as she didn't stop as she looked up at me while bitting her lip "Don't *pant* pull out" I listened to her as my last stroke was deep in her womb as I came inside her.

She was on a sexual high and I was slowly getting there as I wanted more I didn't wanna stop as I then started back up knowing that tonight I was gonna be at her side.

 _ **TONIGHT**_

We fucked all day with no type of rest, we ate with Tsukune and his friends but we ended back at the bedroom as we was laying beside each other as she was laying on my chest.

"I feel...amazing, being with you for this little while has made me more happy than I've ever been In a long time" I actually liked this feeling this closeness but it was cut short as I smelled a couple of people outside my house as I got up.

She was confused as I slid on my black sweatpants and began heading towards the room door "Don't worry I'll be right back" Once I left I headed out the back door as I seen them by the woods.

The two vampires I met starting out in the Aono Family was standing there as I began to make my way to them, once I was there I watched the pink haired vamp look at me boldly.

"You wanted to talk?" She gave a nod as she stepped closer to me "My inner self demands to know what you are...she thinks that it's childish to hide what you are after all this time" I raised a eyebrow as I looked at Tsukune.

His face was still the same as I changed their reality as I began to show them what I showed the others as they heard the roaring as they saw the Dragons in the sky "Tsukune...I have to leave soon- if I don't this will be down here on earth and my people will kill if they have to" I seen the two Vampires but an extra one was with them as it was probably her vampire self.

They all was confused as they looked at me "Tsukune I'm a Dragon and the last one of my race and war is now killing the rest" They seen what I saw and what could happen that was when they seen my memory as a kid as I seen the two vamp girls eyes widen.

"Do you know her?" They didn't wanna day anything but hesitation was obviously in their eyes as I had the doctors say the name I been looking for "Do you know who Mr.Hamura is?" It looked like they was gonna come up with a lie as I was getting angry.

I reached my left hand out as I began to search their memory myself as I got a couple flashes as I was pushed out but I had already heard and seen enough within that five seconds.

We was back to reality as I felt my blood boiling every molecule in me wanting to slay this girl in front of me "You was going to lie...why?" She looked away as she twiddled with her thumbs "Because she's my sister and I can't just hand her over to you like that- as much as me and her don't see eye to eye she's still family-my family" I growled at her as my eyes became slits as I clenched my teeth.

"So her family being the main reason I was tortured as a child is okay because she's _your_ family? What if she did something like that Tsukune? Would you even care? Or would you just watch?" She shook her head slowly as she didn't know what to do as I didn't care anymore.

"Take off her seal Tsukune" He looked at me as if I said something crazy as I growled out my next couple words "It's either you take it off now or never because either or she's gonna fight me right now- you got five seconds" She quickly turned to him as he was about to debate with him as she begged him to take it off as he did it.

Her power covered her as she then came out the light trying to land the first blow on me but I let her phase through me as I reached back and grabbed hold of her leg and swung her in a circle at a speed that kept her in place as I launched her into the sky only to reappear at her side as I landed a right on her head as a loud boom was heard as she flew like a shooting star into the ground.

Once I landed on the ground I slowly walked towards where I sent the Vampire and once I got to the crater I put her in Everyone was there and knowing that they shouldn't be in my way they didn't know wether to protect her or move out of her way.

"Silas? What are you doing?" I turned to see succubi I just slept with as I didn't pay her any mind at this point this was my life and I finally found answers and she tried to withhold them only because it was her family.

"None if you better not get in my way" I started my walk as she looked like she was already at deaths door as she bled out her nose and mouth "I can't let you do this Silas-She hasn't done anything wrong but try to protect her family like you would do" I growled as I was ready to smash his head in.

"Tsukune...you seem to fail to realize again, you can't beat me- you will _never_ beat me and as far as this goes we just had these conversations and yet it looks like your doing the opposite of what you said" He looked down in shame as he then looked at Moka before looking at me proudly.

"I know what you went through was horrible Silas but right now you need to let that go that was in the past-" After hearing that I let my power sky rocket as the skies turned black.

"I'm sorry Tsukune but you don't know what that type of pain feels like...I can't let that go and since you feel so destined to protect her you can go down with her" I held up my right hand as a giant gold hue hammer that was held by a giant blue hue hand and arm as I slammed down as if I was holding it and it followed my motion as it hit them following in a large golden of light as I walked away.

I headed over to the house to grab my things and once I was heading out the front door there she was as she had tears in her eyes "I know you don't understand but I gotta go- I don't wanna be here anymore if my own adopted brother can't see what I'm trying to show him then there's no use for me to stick around anymore" I moved to leave but she grabbed me as she started kissing me and once she stopped I was out the door.

I made my way to my car as I seen a cloaked man as he threw me a envelope as I caught it as it had from Headmaster Mikogami on it as I nodded at the cloaked man that threw it to me as he made his leave throw the shadows.

I held all the info that was given to me as I read it all and it told me what I already knew and more, knowing this I knew what I had to do as I went through a portal I made myself back to where it all began for me...the Dragon Realm.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

I watched the stars thinking about what had happened as I then sensed another presence in the room with me as I turned to see a woman with black hair and sea blue eyes as I knew she was one of the Sage Dragons.

"What do you want?" She signed as she took a step closer her hands held behind her back "To talk that's all, I wanna know if your intentions is to really help us" I raised a brow at her as I turned to face her.

"If my intentions weren't to help I would've let that Taurus Zodiac continue to make you all fight until the point that all of you are dead, I was okay in the human world until all of you started interrupting it so you should ask yourself is war what I really want? Or is war what I want because a false leader said so" I pointed to outside as she looked to see open land and also the few Dragons outside of it.

"In a couple of years that won't be as empty and I can guarantee you that" She could only look at me as she chuckled before walking away "We'll see about that" She grew her wings and flew away from my balcony as I could only sigh about the headaches that'll soon come with this job.

I turned to face my bed as I flopped on it immediately going to sleep peacefully.


	16. King of beasts God of Dragons

_**Recap:**_

 _ **With Tsukune...**_

"None of you better not get in my way" He started his walk as Moka looked like she was already at deaths door as she bled out her nose and mouth "I can't let you do this Silas-She hasn't done anything wrong but try to protect her family like you would do" He growled as he was ready to pulverize me.

 _ **With Silas...**_

"Because of war, war is killing both sides we had fourteen kings and now we own only four- do you not understand what will happen if we was to get attacked by another race on our level and higher right now?" I looked at the Kings and Sage Dragons as they was obviously thinking about what I said.

 _ **NOW...**_

Everyone was in the gym as chairs was out and families present since today was a special occasion, it was graduation for the seniors and those who was smart enough to graduate early which their were none.

High school has finally ended for group as they all wore their cap and gowns as they all just stood there in line behind the curtain.

They all had mixed feelings about Silas after knowing what he was especially and what he has to do but it wasn't that situation that made them think about him it was what happened before he left.

The fight between him and Moka before Tsukune actually stopped it but none of them could never really decide was he right or wrong for that-it was his life and Moka knew something and she wanted to keep it a secret but was Silas wrong for his outburst? It was a lot for them to handle.

As their names was called one by one they shook the Headmaster's hand then took a picture and made their way off the stage, after all that happened everyone made their way to their seats as the Headmaster gave a speech.

While he was talking parents was still taking pictures and recording videos, once it all was finished everyone was talking to their parents while Tsukune and Moka went upstairs to the balcony.

They were alone and it was quiet as it was silent for a few moments until Moka looked at Tsukune "You feel guilty still...don't you?" His face twitched as she hit the nail on the head "Tsukune you did what you thought was right" He sighed as she walked up to him and held his face as she turned him towards her.

"Tsukune...if you wanna be my mate then you can't stress decisions like these especially when your in front of my father, I know the fall out between you and Silas was bad but you gotta let it go" He gave a slow nod as he looked up at the sky.

"I know I got a long path ahead of me it's just that sometimes I wonder where me and Silas stand that's all" All Tsukune could do is think as he stood at Moka side.

"Well after today we're supposed to go meet my father" He remembered the first time he met her father and it was for a Rosario and since then he has never seen her father.

"Okay, lets get the day over with" With a kiss on the cheek they made their way back into school, after leaving the school everyone had their fun in the newspaper club.

The parents weren't around but waited for them in the cafeteria the second Tsukune and the other toasted their cups a roar was all they heard as it shook the school grounds.

They all ran outside as they seen the unbelievable as it was a Red and Golden scaled Dragon with red slit eyes as the power he gave off was ridiculous.

We could see that the he destroyed the other building as he was preparing to destroy us with a breath attack but suddenly he was hit by another Dragon.

This Dragon held white and blue scales as the eyes was a dark blue as he managed to push the other one back.

It was a midair stand off but the Red and Gold Dragon didn't seem to be taking the other one seriously, it started to get hot and once he flew up he was like a Sun-bright in the sky as a vortex of flames came down on us like a Tsunami.

The other Dragon sent a vortex of wind and water as it stopped the flames momentarily but it wasn't enough as he still got hit and took the blast as he crashed in front of us.

Purple chains came through a portal and immediately snatched the Dragon through as everyone watched the Headmaster appear with Yukari's parents "Ms.Sendo go with your parents to fix the school and the rest of you go make sure your parents are okay" They left quickly as he stood in front of them.

"It seems that other troubles have arrived and have landed at our doorstep" The Dragon was now in Human form as he wore the school uniform, his hair is wild but it was a black with white tips as he also have sea blue locks and dark blue eyes.

"Are you okay young man? What is your name?" He got up and dusted himself off as he looked a bit bummed out as he looked at the Headmaster "It's Damian, I'm surprised you don't remember me since I transferred here as a fourth year" The Headmaster chuckled as he held his hands behind his back.

"I remember you but you saying your name was for them to know" He gestured to Tsukune and Moka as he looked at them as he then looked at the Headmaster "You know who that was so in my spot you'll inform them on what they need to know while I deal with the parents" He walked away as he left the newfound Dragon with them.

 ** _MOMENTS LATER_**

Everyone was in the newspaper club- the members actually as they gave him their undivided attention "As you already know I'm a Dragon and the one you've seen is known amongst us Higher class monsters for now- the Prime beast, his existence threatens all of us so he has to be killed but because of the wars going on suddenly focus on him isn't exactly there right now" Everyone was looking at him knowing and hearing the sadness in his voice while trying to hide it as Yukari raised her hand getting his attention.

"Dragons was thought to be extinct years ago, so how are you all of a sudden popping up now? Where have you all been this whole time?" He sat back in his seat as he then looked up in thought.

"Well we've been in our own dimension or realm since we're too powerful to be walking amongst you all and Humans but mostly because of how territorial we are so our gods gave us that realm and we was to never try to conquer Earth and every since the new Taurus Zodiac god of our kind have been reincarnated our numbers have been falling down" He held up his hands as one side had scales and the other black marking.

"Even hybrids are dying out until the Kings

change it or the Gods we're set to die so right now I'm reading up on the books this school have since it does belong to a Hades lord because at this point any option is better than death at this point" It wasn't something any of them would expect but this only made Tsukune become interested.

"Have you tried talking to someone powerful? Among you all of course?" He looked confused as he looked at Tsukune trying to figure out what he meant "I don't follow, what are you trying to say?" He had looked down Moka noticing the sadness in his eyes just like the Dragon across from them.

"Have you tried talking to someone- a powerful Dragon that's capable of fighting off gods?" His face twisted immediately as if he heard a something totally impossible "If such a person existed it would be selfish of that person to not change things for us especially knowing what we are going through" Tsukune looked down everyone now realizing what he was hinting at as he leaned forward slightly in his seat.

"Your not telling me such a person exists are you? If so then he needs to help us-"

"He already left for the war and haven't heard from him since" Kurumu quickly replied as Damian nodded slowly as he looked at Tsukune and being a Dragon he could obviously see, smell and hear what Tsukune was going through and he didn't have to be a mind reader to know that this other Dragon has made a impact on them.

"He sounds like a good warrior what was his name?" Everyone looked at Tsukune as he was in thought- more than likely remembering all his memories with his brother "His name was..."

 _ **IN THE DRAGON REALM**_

Every thing was getting back to normal and Dragon kind was getting populated again little by little since everyone can finally settle down now since there's no more war finally.

The two Zodiac Dragon gods hardly showed their faces but they would pop up to check up on things but it was mostly the Taurus since it was his fault and as for the Gemini? He's been training and becoming more accustomed to his abilities and has learned a lot even the soul split that gave him his twin like persona but they were always one.

He was different now and his power was a lot stronger but today he watched his people from his home in human form flying around as he took pride in the progress he made as he could only smile slightly.

That smile was gone when he felt a bunch of Demonic auras and they were strong but he is a Zodiac Dragon god a celestial being so he made his way to the battlefield.

Upon his arrival everyone immediately watched him closely as they was in battle and among them were three people and one was in battle while the other just simply looked at him and the way he looked was odd.

His hair was all black as his frame is well built as his eyes is black as well but his scent to Silas smelt off and he knew he was gonna figure it out before the day was over while the other had head red hair and piercing dark gold eyes.

Just by looking at him specifically made something in him wanna take him down and it was that ghastly soul he got from Riot and even right now he still don't know what the hell it is but it damn sure was demonic.

"So the rumors are true...there's a existing Soul Reaper Dragon but your more aren't you boy?" I felt his power rising and I knew what I had to do as I prepared myself and the second he charged me I was moving faster than he could see and already had him by the throat.

This soul I was using brought out so much power that every weaker being immediately fell even the Dragons as the man I held in my hands eyes widened "I can't believe it...you got the soul of that monster...the Cannibal Horned ArchDemon nearly a god of Destruction- how did you get my brethren soul?"

 **SILAS'S P.O.V.**

If that was the case I started thinking and I found a ability and I began sucking all the souls of the people here to fight and made this soul stronger but one man was at my throat as his hair is white as he started saying something to me as I caught onto it.

A god held hostage what a shame that he was glad that I ate his soul as I felt what he was capable of which wasn't a lot but strong as it all went towards me.

A war that just came and went in a matter of seconds made me smile as my strength was increasing but when I turned to face Taurus as we noticed something seconds later "It's good to see you two getting along but now it's time for you both to come forth and see our leader" I brownish blonde haired man stood before me as his wild hair hung down to his back.

Golden brown eyes that was in slits and in light looking armor as there was a symbol on his left shoulder on that armor and I couldn't believe it as Taurus seen the same thing.

"I'm sorry I just don't leave with strangers buddy and it looks like Gemini isn't leaving anyways" We nodded at each other as we charged him as this new Zodiac just stood there and once we tried to land a attack he dodged us easily at that.

Once we turned around a bright light was all we could see as we was sent flying back hard as I felt myself getting ready to tire out soon already if I didn't think of a way to fight this guy.

"You two aren't even one with your power just stop this nonsense and come with me you don't stand a chance against me, I'm Leo the lion leader of all of you- our King has called for us to appear because you don't want him to personally come down here" A threat openly made as I clenched my teeth, I didn't wanna give up but at this point what choice did I have because he is telling the truth.

I'd be wasting power trying to fight him so why not listen to him since he's a Zodiac like me but not another word was said as I was instantly standing on a baby blue colored floor and above my head looked like the endless sea of space as I felt stronger here from my Zodiac and my other soul as a Galaxy Dragon.

The room was huge but when I turned to my left me and Taurus was shocked to see a Dragon with golden horns that look like armor that stretched backward to make a U-formation as the gold covered his forehead as well.

His sclera is black while his eyes is a piercing blue that glowed with power as his scales are dark blue but in between the lines of his scales leading up to his neck glowed bright blue as there was bright white spots in some spots that could seen as stars as his scales on his shoulders could be thought as the solar system but it wasn't and the last thing noticeable was the two gold armor looking bands on his wrists as it held carvings unknown to me.

" **I think it's a little too late for that Leo I'm through waiting** " His power was beyond mine and it was so strong it was in his voice, I don't think none of the souls I got can even put a dent in him if I had to.

I watched Leo leave through double doors behind us as he left us with this Dragon that stared us down " **So you two are my reincarnations of Gemini and Taurus, I am your King almost like a father to you all and we're the Gods that oversee the rest of Dragon kind** " I wasn't gonna hold back any questions as I took a step forward.

"So if we're the Dragon Zodiac gods Of Dragons then what are you specifically? It's obvious that any of us can't beat you in combat" He chuckled as he lowered himself slightly as he looked at me directly.

" **I am the King of beasts and the god of Dragons- celestials we may be but we're still Dragons unlike our human/animalistic counter part and as far as I'm concerned you two specifically have been busy** " He looked at Taurus as his face looked angry as he growled a bit.

" **You- how can you let our people kill themselves off in such a manner and not only that you allowed yourself to become corrupted and set our race for near extinction you should be ashamed I ought to relinquish you of your power and your life** " I stood in front of Taurus as the man was shocked while the Dragon didn't move yet.

"What he had done was wrong but it's not like every since then I haven't made him help put Dragon kind back on it's path and since then he has made progress and wether or not he regrets it is unknown to me but he has been of help"

" **It wouldn't have been that way if he hadn't caused the problem to begin with! Because of him you got challenged to be killed by a small group of Demons and a god- a god that wouldn't pose a huge threat to you but for them that's a lot to go up against since he was the descendant of the God Beast of the night- so with that in mind he caused a opening for other races to attack all because he wanted to be top dog over everyone do you really wanna be responsible for someone like that?** " He had a point his incompetence caused a lot but was this a decision I'm gonna have to make? Save his life at the cost of my own? I looked at him as he was obviously shocked and confused.

"It's a risky decision but it's one that I'll make" A low hum was all I heard as he looked at me as I looked at him and it was obvious that he was thinking something.

" **Very well then, hopefully he doesn't betray you, if there's any more questions I'd like to get started on** **making you two one with the Zodiac making you officially a celestial it can change some things about you especially you Gemini since you have more than one soul...now let us begin** " He held up his right claw as I felt a power wash over me as I felt something hot in my chest but my body getting colder as I started to scream in agony.

This pain wasn't anything like I imagined it would be as chains appeared around me glowing in a Golden Amber and a Ocean and Ice blue " **You still wear your seal? Remove it your only hindering yourself child let go of the fear of losing control that day...Let it go** "

 _ **MOMENTS LATER**_

I stood there immediately feeling power coursing through me as everything seemed so sharper as my senses was more focused.

That was when I realized the claws below me-I was now a Dragon as my scales were black and silver while the spikes on my forearm up to my elbow were dark red as my wings was still the same but even longer as I could tell I had two horns on my head just like the horn that was on my nose.

I was a bit confused as to why I had shackles with a little bit of chain hanging off me as I looked at Taurus who looked at me wide eyed " **Your transformation is very unique a lot like your ancestor Bahamut maybe you'll change the world like he did too** " I had got memories as the the Gemini Zodiac before me and I've got to say he's powerful maybe powerful enough to stand up for himself against Leo.

But now I know where I might stand as I found myself transforming back in a dark cloud, my hair was thicker and the souls I had got stronger thus making me stronger.

We both was handed dark gold rings and upon contact mines became a amber crystalline as I slid it on feeling my power and aura come down but not gone.

" **You may leave now** " With a nod from both of us we were engulfed in a light and suddenly back on the ground "Why'd you take up for me? I haven't done anything for you" I could only shake my head in disappointment as I looked at him.

"Don't you get it? We're the only two reincarnations right now out of all the Zodiacs so us being new makes the rest of them anxious- they don't know us only the old us before they died and we got their memories" He nodded agreeing with me as I held up a couple of orbs in the air as people was now shown on them.

"Who are those people?" I seen how they all were living their life but I could tell something was off as I seen my dear brother getting ready for something as he was walking out of a fancy looking store with a small black box as my eyes widened 'He's getting married? But to whom? He's still in High school, that much time couldn't have flown by...could it?' A answer suddenly came to me as I facepalmed.

"These are my adopted brother's friends all of who know what I am, sadly I have to erase their memory of what I am and automatically anyone they could've told will forget" He looked confused as I pointed to the destroyed field ahead of us.

"They came here looking to kill the last of my people and them knowing what I am saved them- even though I don't like them they will not become my problem" I let my power reach out to them all as I knew what I had to do.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Realization

A full year has went by for everyone since leaving high school but only a few months went by as everyone lived their own lives doing what they had to survive and live a life.

But one day two months prior to the one year mark of being out of high school a wave of dizziness hit them drowning them all like water heavier than anything they've felt in their life.

It came and went in a flash and none of them didn't know what to think as they was all on the floor in the places they now had lived.

 **MIZORE'S P.O.V.**

I was on the floor dizzy and confused as I tried to figure out what that was- was it another person or was it because I'm pregnant again? It was a odd thing to be pregnant again since my husband had died.

I was hoping to have at least one more child but I guess not as I slowly got up shakily "Why are you on the floor are you okay" I looked up immediately seeing my mother in our traditional kimono the robes that we wear around our village.

"Yes mother I'm fine I was just a little dizzy that's all" Her eyes lit up with excitement as she invaded my personal space "Are you pregnant? Think another child could be here?" I rolled my eyes as I moved away from her "Mother your only acting this way because they're forcing this on me" She sighed as I turned to look out the window.

"I know the council has been a pit pushy but you know why they're doing this, we're dying out and with the more children we have before our bodies become too cold the better especially since we hardly ever have male children since so long ago that I can't even remember" She put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I looked at her as she was serious now.

"I know how you feel about doing this and believe me I do I know how happy you would've been if he would've given you a child" I knew who she was referring to- the real love of my life...Tsukune Aono, the man who was once human at a school for monsters and somehow kept a kind heart and a good soul through it all.

"I know mother but sadly I wasn't the woman he wanted" She wanted to cheer me up but moments later after staring out the window we heard loud knocking on the door.

Upon opening it we seen some of the villagers "Tsurara it's Kira!" We all ran out after them as we made our way to our nursery/hospital and once we got there we seen her as her skin was covered lightly in sweat as the light from outside made her seem like she was glowing a bit.

The girl who had been missing for a couple of weeks suddenly appears safe and sound and now somehow pregnant? something wasn't adding up as she started to scream and push out a child.

It wasn't what none of us expected as her first child came out as a baby girl but she held scales- light blue and silver scales as it was a small patch on her cheek and her left forearm 'What the hell? are those scales?' Then she began to clench her teeth as she was pushing again as the nurses immediately rushed to help her.

This one shocked us all this baby also had scales but it was a baby boy as he had black and red scales, for her to have this baby boy was a miracle since our curse on the village began.

But the scales on her kids was a little odd to say the least but familiar she couldn't have laid down with a lizard man- not all the way out here in our realm.

So what could she have slept with that could put scales on her children like this? As I looked at them they obviously had potential to be very powerful I could sense it.

Soon a representative of the council came as she slowly walked inside as her eyes glanced everyone in the room and eventually the mother and the second she looked at the babies her eyes widened in horror.

 **KURUMU'S P.O.V.**

I was just now coming downstairs to eat with my auntie and my mother as I watched the guards and the cleanup ladies get ready for tonight.

Before I could reach their table I suddenly felt something wash over me as I dropped to the ground as I couldn't get up as I seen my adopted cousin whom came with us here to the States was in the same predicament as me.

They came rushing over to us and helped us up as two guards did the same and sat us at our regular table in the nosebleeds as they was confused "What the hell is wrong with you two you both dropped at the same time?" It sounded odd but she looked at me as I looked at her.

"What?" After watching her blink a couple times she sat up on her own after the guards left like I did "This might sound crazy but did you know Silas?" Auntie and mother was confused but I knew what she meant "Yeah I do that's Tsukune's adopted brother" They looked as I held up a finger knowing they had questions.

"I know that but do you know what he was? Because now all of a sudden I can't remember" I started thinking about it and she was right because neither could I as I gave a negative nod.

She looked down in thought as she then tapped her chin "It sounds crazy but maybe he took a memory from us" The thought immediately felt wrong to me why would he need to take a memory from us as I could only shook my head.

"Why would he need to do that? It doesn't sound like him plus he doesn't communicate with us and he doesn't even like Tsukune his own brother" She nodded agreeing with me as she looked around to make sure anyone wasn't nearby.

"Yes but did he tell you what he was? Because suddenly I can't remember and that was all I thought about since I came with you here" I gave a nod of agreement as I was confident remembering when I snuck in his dreams on accident as he told us all what he was.

"He's a...He's a..." It's like when he told us the name fades out the more I think the harder it is to hear the name as I looked up at her confused "You can't remember can you?" I could only shake my head as I sat there confused.

Why did he erase our memory and of that specific thing too? I could see the expressions of my mother and aunt as they looked at us "So your trying to tell me that Tsukune's brother is powerful enough to take a memory from you both while not being here?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"He was strong enough to put holes in Tsukune when we was in school and put Moka in her place for once" They was shocked the same Moka who's currently

with my Destined one had been defeated by Tsukune's younger brother.

"Well that's good news mumu" I puffed up my cheeks at my aunt as I was getting angry as she could only laugh "I said to stop calling me that! And how is this good?" My mother smiled at me as I knew that look while pointing at Vanessa.

"It's just a theory but maybe you can find out by simply asking Tsukune and others did the same thing happen to them, if you knew of course his own brother would know as well" The thought was full on correct if the same thing happened to them then it had to be Silas but there was only one problem.

"How are we supposed to get in contact with him? It's hard for any of us to be around him as much anymore since he's with Moka" That was when she started to smile as they looked at Vanessa.

"You my dear is gonna attend Tsukune's birthday party in Kurumu's place, that should be easy enough for you since your lover is his brother" Her face became red immediately as she nodded "B-But what if he doesn't show up? I done even know Tsukune's Birthday let alone Silas's" I looked at them as I a thought came to mind.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same idea that you two was gonna use to try to get Tsukune to come visit me a few months ago was it?" They became quiet instantly as I felt my anger boil to its point.

"I told you two that I didn't wanna see him like this and you tried to do it anyway! He's gonna feel bad and try to say it was all his fault- if he ever come here it'll be because he chose it WITHOUT us contacting him" I looked at them as they gave slow agreeing nods as I then looked at Vanessa.

"Only confirm that it was Silas don't let Tsukune find out about what happened to me he'll only wanna come back because of guilt I want him to come to me because he miss me and want to be apart of my life not the opposite" After she gave me a nod I got up and made my way back down the stairs.

 ** _AT YOKAI ACADEMY_ **

**YUKARI'S P.O.V.**

After Ruby helped me up she looked at me confusingly "Now that's strange" I looked up at her as she put her wand down as she looked me up and down.

"Your eating aren't you? You shouldn't have fell out like that" I don't know why but she was right as I tried to think about what just happened "It seems a friend of yours has actually gotten strong enough to take a memory" I watched the Headmaster walk in as we stood side by side awaiting his command.

"But who Sir? We don't know anyone with that kind of power" I nodded agreeing with Ruby "If your friend was Dragon then maybe he could've done it after all it wouldn't make sense for you two to do it" We turned as we seen the boy we met on our last year- the one who saved us from visiting a grave ourselves that day.

"Damian! Your back?" He have a agreeing nod as his hair had gotten longer and his muscles a little bit more noticeable as he wore a regular white T-Shirt with a black hoodie and Cargo pants to match as he didn't wear anything on his feet.

"I have to keep some type of appearance among my people every once in a while or it'll look bad for me" He hugged Ruby first and when he got to me I could literally feel his muscles squeezing me as I was in another world for a moment until he let go.

"It's nice to see you again Damian next time come see me first before you appear in my realm uninvited" Damian chuckled nervously as he gave a agreeing nod "Yes Sir I will" When the Headmaster left it was all smiles and giggles as Damian started to lean on the wall by the window ahead of us.u

"So how have my only lady witch friends been? Still working on your magic skills?" I could only smile as we nodded at him as he started looking out the window.

"There was almost a war against my people a while back but luckily it didn't escalate thanks to Gemini God Indra" The name made my eyes widen and he knew why already.

"He has made a big name for himself now after all he's one of the strongest Dragons in existence considering the fact he's one of the celestials that watch over my people" He then looked at us seriously while pointing to me.

"Headmaster said someone attempted to or stole a memory from you-now that guy that's supposed to be Tsukune's brother...no one has really seen him" We looked at him as shocked filled our faces as he was dead serious as I ran up to him.

"But how!? He's so strong that he almost killed Tsukune with one punch and destroyed Moka easily, if he's not at your war then...where is he?" I dropped to my knees dreading the worse.

I treated him badly when I first met him but when he opened up to me I felt so ashamed, he been through so much as a child even growing up from childhood and didn't make it any better until he left.

"He can't be dead *starts crying* he just can't be" Ruby got down beside me and started to a hold me as I knew how Tsukune was gonna feel if he knew this.

"Yukari, this guy had to steal a memory recently and what pushes me to believe he's one of my people suddenly my connections told me that they never heard of a "Silas" up there" He kneeled down to me as he held a determined look on his face.

"He might've snatched our memories but he took 'em too late now that we know he's a Dragon we just need to find out his next move, can you do that Yukari?" He stood while reaching a hand for me to stand as I took it wiping the tears off my face as he helped Ruby up as well.

"Now somebody knows something we just need to find out who knows even the tiniest thing" Silas was such a loner I couldn't possibly think of anyone that would be that close to him then I remembered the fight he and Tsukune had and the constant back and forth.

"I think I know who can help us" Shocked looks came on their faces as I felt my confidence rise 'I'll make up for my sin by bringing you home Silas, I don't know why your choosing whatever path your taking but I'll find you and free you' After thinking that my mood became even more better than it already was.

 _ **AT HOME**_

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I was happy- no happy wasn't the word as I was laying down on the couch as my beautiful mate was cooking dinner in the kitchen for me.

Nothing could get better than this right now especially since my birthday is coming up soon but that dizziness early was odd and for Moka to have it Too was even more odd.

I didn't stress it though as I enjoyed the moment "Hey Moka I was wondering something, while your out at the castle with your family I wanna celebrate with friends from High School" She looked up as she put onions on the stove.

"You mean our friends? Sure why not I don't mind it would be nice for you to see them since we haven't seen them at all since high school" I gave a nod as I laid back down.

Once dinner was ready I ate with her as I gave a smile of appreciation as I ate the steak that had onions on top with the yellow rice on the side.

After eating I did the dishes and helped clean up as we showered together and slept together as I held her close and I could do nothing but feel like the luckiest man alive right now.

 _ **ELSEWHERE**_

In a underground hideout sat three people one on a chair and two on the steps as one by the wall as they was quiet- waiting for something or someone as they soon heard steps and looked at the entrance as a figure cloaked in black came in.

"So you must be Black Rose, you do a lot back home over seas and I've seen that you've been enjoying yourself since you've been here" The black figure just stood there for what seemed like forever.

"I have but I have a goal of my own and I intend to complete it" The man that sat in the chair stood up and came down the stair with his hands raised.

"And with us you complete it and then some we aim to push the ones in power and the ones in power reside here in this land not overseas where you've been slow grinding" It was obvious to them Black Rose is a woman and a ambitious one at that as he smiled.

"Here we're going to gain the power we deserve...I'm gonna become the fourth Hades Lord" She was shocked as she took a step back "A Fourth? There can only be three and it's been that way since they've existed" She could see the man's smirk as the torches on the wall finally made his features noticeable.

He was at least six feet three inches tall with jet black hair that stretched to his shoulders as he didn't wear a shirt as he showed his battle scars, his pants was combat made but he was barefoot as his eyes is a dark red.

"What do you say Black Rose? Ready to take them on head on and get your life back? I know I would." He reached a hand out to shake at first she was hesitant but she eventually shook his hand as he smiled evilly showing his fangs.

"Welcome to the crew Black Rose, we're called Spade." She nodded as everyone else in there began to smile evilly as well- they were ready to take over as one of the strongest monsters on the planet a Hades Lord.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	18. A Birthday With Blood Covered Icing

No one could've seen it coming, their memory taken from them was odd and they were determined to figure out who and why as Yukari, Ruby and Damian was in front of the bus stop as he was curious.

He held his hands behind his back as he stood in front of Yukari at a arms distance as she looked at him "So who's gonna help us? If he's such of a distant man then how important could this one person be?" I looked down as Ruby looked at me as well "I planned on going to Tsukune, if our memory was taken then his had to be too including Moka" Damian gave a nod as he then uncrossed his arms.

"But what does that have to do with Silas? If he's missing then shouldn't solely focus on finding out who want to target him?" Ruby gave a hum of agreement as she stepped in "True but how would we do that when he's been gone before they came back to school to graduate? And they've only been out of school now for a year plus you gotta factor in the fact that he's been gone before that time" He frowned as Ruby was right which was why they went to the one person they knew didn't get along the most~ his own brother Tsukune Aono.

Eventually the bus showed up as the same man as usual was behind the wheel and once they got on the bus he gave them all a smile "So I hear that you needed a ride?" Ruby gave a nod as she sat in her seat "Yes to the human world and from there you can drop us off at a hotel" He turned the bus around as he went through the tunnel as this was the start of our search for Silas.

Crazy how things turn out in the end I still even remember how we first met how I thought he was Tsukune at the moment

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **TEN MONTHS AGO**_

 _ **AT TSUKUNE'S HOUSE**_

I was climbing through the window as I heard someone in a room as I gave one quick peek as it was a boy 'My beloved is in his room naked! I have to get in there now before it's too late' I quickly jumped on him as he went down with me as I giggled in excitement.

The towel was still over his face as I was smiling from ear to ear "Hey Tsukune I missed you so much over our break" When he reached for the towel and took it off I froze in place as it wasn't who I was expecting to be under there as I was confused.

He had Black and Silver locks and a patch of red at the right side of his head at the front as his blue eyes stared me dead in the eyes "Who the fuck are you?" I was really confused as I was on top this boy as he looked highly annoyed as I put my hands on my waist "Your not Tsukune! What did you do with my beloved and is my beloved Moka here as well because we're supposed to be having our threesome" He looked at me as if I lost my mind as I didn't know what the problem was.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be bi!? And why the HELL ARE YOU STILL ON ME?" Seconds later my door busted open to reveal Kyoko who was shocked at the scene as her eyes was huge "It's not what it looks like she came in here through my window and tackled me asking for Tsukune and I don't even know who she is" She regained her composure as she stomped over and grabbed me as I was tossed down a flight of stairs.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

I started laughing to myself as I remember that day how I thought he was Tsukune and Kyoko threw me out the room and down the stairs which hurt like hell but I got over it.

I then heard the bus come to a screeching halt as I looked outside to see that we're in the Human world as Damian stood up ready to get off "Time to get to work, you ready Yukari?" I gave him a quick nod as I grabbed my briefcase as we all made our way off the bus.

"Whatever it is you three are you doing, stay safe on your journey~ your gonna need to be from the looks of it" He closed the doors as he made his way back through the portal as we started our walk to a hotel or motel nearby.

After turning a corner up ahead we seen a Hotel named Wild Rose as we went inside stepping on white marble floor as the lobby was huge as there was a waterfall to our left along with tables for the people here to eat "Hello how may I help you?" The lady has blonde hair and brown eyes as she wore a red suit with a skirt that matched as she smiled at us.

Ruby then took the initiative as she stepped up to the desk as I started to look around at the hotel we was inside as it was beautiful, the marble pillars in front of us including the floors and the area itself was almost like a royalty setting as Damian was looking confused.

"Hey what's the matter?" He then directed his attention to me "Something's not making any sense" I scrunched my face up as he then looked at all the workers here one by one "What isn't making sense Damian?" He even turned to look at the lady talking to Ruby as he clenched his teeth.

"Yukari...they're all Drakes and that lady she's a Dragon" My eyes widened as my heart started to race as he put a hand on my shoulder "Calm down if you start panicking they'll know we can hear your heartbeat" I gave a nod as I looked at all the workers who did their job in some certain shape or form.

Why were they here? And why so many of them? I could only look at them one by one as he did as well "Thank You for staying at Wild Rose and I hope you enjoy your stay" She said in a sweet and caring tone as we all made our way towards the elevator as Ruby clicked the four as the door closed and immediately circles was on the door.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but once we get into our rooms don't say anything until I put up the magic circles again" We both gave him a nod as the circles disappeared while the doors opened as we all carried our things down the hall as Ruby stopped at the fifth door on the right.

Once we was inside the kitchen was to our left white marble and and white wooden cabinets with smooth brown wooden edges as the living room has blue carpet with a brown couch that was theater like as they have cup holders with a glass table in front of it and a Tv hanging from the wall as we awed at the view in front of us as we had a balcony as well.

Out of nowhere I seen those same circles I seen in the elevator everywhere in the room as I looked at Damian who eyes was now slits as they then turned back to normal "Now we can talk, I advise we be careful from now on I don't like the fact that there's a Hotel building full of Drakes and a Dragon" I could only frown at that as he seen me.

"What's the matter Yukari?" I sighed as I then looked down at the ground "After everything I been through so far I never would've expected anything like this~ Dragons and Demons even Angels and Gods...why are all of you trying to kill each other?" Damian sighed as he sat down on a stool he made fly towards him.

"It's because of the prime beast...no one knows his origin, his name, where he's from, none of that...it's hard to kill someone when you don't know their origin especially for a hybrid like myself" He raised both of his hands as he left held black markings and the other scales as me and Ruby gave him a nod.

"So all the races just started attacking each other and it's been that way until the Zodiac Dragons or known as our Guardians came down to stop it all and it was so monstrous how they did it too" I understand where he was coming from as he then got rid of the markings and the scales.

"Other than that do you two know where Tsukune stay?" I shook my head as I pulled out my phone as scrolled down to his name "All I gotta do is call and figure out his plans for today and let him know that we're stopping by" I gave them a smile as I started calling the number.

 _ **AT DEVIL'S ANGELS NIGHTCLUB**_

Kurumu was sitting in her room as she was getting ready for tonight somewhat as she put her hair up in a bun as she started counting the money she had and put it away and gave a short sigh.

 _ ***THUMP***_

It was loud and nearby as I ran for my door as Vanessa was laying there as she was sweating and looked tired and weak as I rushed to get her up as I seen a puddle on the floor as I couldn't believe it as I looked at her stomach "You can't be due already? Your not due until months from now" She started squeezing on my arm as she yelled out in pain.

"Whatever the fuck this is feels like I'm giving birth now Kurumu!" She held onto me for dear life as she yelled again as my aunt and mother was immediately up the stairs as they looked at us as I didn't know what to do as they was in shock too.

"I-I don't know what to do!" They quickly grabbed her and took her into the unused room as they made me wait outside and even had the security grab a few things for them.

I was worried as I heard her screaming and grunting over and over again as I sat down outside the door as the screams slowly stopped happening as I was sitting for so long that my legs started to hurt.

It was eventually dark and I had to get ready for my show tonight as the door opened as I could sense something in the room as it was something primal and like me as my mother was standing there with my aunt as I looked at them as there face was stuck on the child 'What the hell is up with them?' Once I took a look at Vanessa's child it was a baby boy as his eyes is a golden brown as his hair is blonde and with a patch of red and silver at the front of his head on the right side as he looked at us.

He moved so we could see the left side of his face as there was black and red scales as they was at the cheek down to the collar bone as he then tilted his head at us as I felt something wash over us as it was hard to fight it off as my aunt had to use real effort to overpower him as the baby started laughing.

"Vanessa your child...he's strong enough to be a Arch-Succubus, whoever this Silas boy is~ whatever he is...is powerful but what's concerning is those scales, I know there's NO way he can be a lizard man that's for sure" My Aunt said as she stared at the baby who looked at everyone as he suddenly grew a black tail that wasn't purple like ours as it wrapped around him.

"Wherever he is he needs to be found" Vanessa held onto the baby with everything she had left as she was about to go to sleep right there as I still couldn't believe my eyes as my aunt and mother tapped me as they nodded for me to leave the room as we all did.

Once we was outside the room we closed the door quietly as my aunt looked at her watch "Listen, your show's about to start soon go ahead and get dressed and as far as the child is concerned we'll let her deal with that especially on finding the father which we'll leave up to her on confronting Tsukune about" I gave them a slow nod as I went in my room changing into my outfit for tonight as I ran downstairs.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

I woke up from my nap as the sun shined a bit on my face as I stretched slowly in the bed as my hair was messy as I rolled to the edge of the bed not wanting to get up.

 _ ***SCREAM***_

Already knowing who that was I bolted to the door as my aunt and mother beat me inside as Vanessa was freaking out as we was trying to figure out what was going on as she was crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong what's going on?" She was in a pink tank top and black short shorts as she was losing her mind "M-M-My baby , I-I Can't find my baby" She was pacing in circles as her breathing was all out of control as they tried to calm her down as I looked around the room for any holes and didn't see any as the window was fine too.

Nobody couldn't have stolen the baby could they? No not while she was holding him as I tried to figure out how could a newborn disappear like that.

"I'm gonna go check downstairs for him" they nodded as I bolted downstairs hoping that I would find him down there as I let the security know as well as they gave a nod while staying at their posts 'Hopefully I find him'

 _ **AT THE SNOW VILLAGE**_

Everyone now knows about the pregnant girl who gave birth to a baby boy the first one in generations and a baby girl but there was only one problem and it was the scales that threw some people off and the council as she now stood in the room with them as this was a private session thanks to Mizore's mother.

The babies somehow is able to walk as they held onto their mother as the scales was gone too as they both have black and purple locks that stretched to their shoulders as they both have that patch of red at the front of their head on the right side.

It was weird but as Mizore looked at that patch it reminded her of one person that has the exact same patch and that person was Tsukune's younger brother.

But there was no way he could've came out here without any of them knowing especially with the guard being posted and the monsters that lurk out there.

Mizore couldn't help but stare a little at the two kids as they was quiet but somehow with a body of a 1 year old as I then turned my focus to the council as they was silent as the snow priestess looked at us.

"With the help of my representatives I have came to a conclusion, we'll allow them to exist for now but if they show any signs of anything we don't like we will take their lives" It was a hard judgement to make but at least they was allowed to live as Kira clutched them a little tighter as I gave a small smile as my mother stood up.

"Thank you Snow Priestess"

 **MIZORE'S P.O.V.**

We all made our way out as I knew what we had to do next as I had to plan a trip to Tsukune's, yeah it was his birthday but his brother has some explaining to do.

Once we was back at the house I had seen a letter on the table that wasn't their before as I picked it up as it was from Yukari as I opened it as sat down preparing myself to read it as carefully as I could.

 _Hey Mizore, obviously this letter is from yours truly Yukari Sendo but I'm gonna get straight to the point since I'm somewhat pressed for time I guess._

 _Our memories was taken and specifically the ones of Silas and we don't know if this has affected you or not but it was the memory of what Silas was and if you can't remember either then your in the same predicament as we are sadly._

 _Basically the Dragon war up there has ended thus Silas return but he hasn't came back but this is the tricky part, according to Damian no one there knows who Silas is they never end heard of him before until Damian mentioned it._

I stopped reading the letter as I looked at the two kids who was happy with their mother, a world without their father? That would destroy them but Silas put holes in Tsukune as vague as the memory is I still remember the debate we all had in the hospital.

He should be crazy strong so he can't be dead but if it's anything that I've learned there's always someone stronger than you and Silas showed us that when he fought Moka.

I looked at the letter as I went back to the part where I left off as I had a little left to go until I'm done.

 _So now we're making our way to Tsukune's house to hopefully be able to find Silas because at this point he could be missing or worse, I'm traveling with Ruby and Damian so hopefully we'll see you at Tsukune's house soon so we all can figure this out together_

 _From, Yukari Sendo_

I looked at them as I didn't know what to

think, if Silas is missing then where was he if he wasn't at the war? But if he was at the war then when did he get captured? Or when did he get killed?

I shook my head as I didn't wanna think about something like that as I put the letter down while looking at Kira as she held her kids as they pinched her nose here and there.

I stood up as I tapped her as she looked up at me "I know this is sudden but we have to leave" She looked confused as my mother did as well as I didn't know how to put this but to be straight forward as I took a deep breath then slowly exhaled.

"I may know the father of your kids" I handed her the letter I just read as my mother read it with her as well as I stood there "Your kids have the same patch of red as he does, it's not a coincidence Kira~ I don't know when or how he got here but I know he has to be the father of your kids" I kneeled in front of her as I held her hands.

"Even if their was a slightest chance that I could be right, isn't that better than not knowing at all?" She looked away as I got in her field of vision again "You can't be ok with this, how would you be able to explain to them that you had the opportunity to look for their father but you didn't take it?" She looked at them and she was probably thinking what I was thinking as she gave me a nod agreeing that she'll go search for Silas.

"But in this letter she doesn't even know where he is other than where to look, how can you be so sure?" I put a assuring hand on her as she sighed as she gave a slight smile "If there's a chance that he can be alive then I'll take it" I gave a quick nod as we started packing our things as fast as we could and once we was back downstairs I seen my two kids as I completely forgot about them as I hugged them.

"Go, I'll take care of them while your gone" I looked at my mom as she tried to hurry me out the door as I smiled and left out with Kira and her kids as we made our way towards the tunnel as we was heading for the human world.

 _ **MOMENTS LATER**_

Once we found our way out with the kids I just now realized where we came to as I facepalmed in annoyance "What's the matter Mizore? Is this it?" I gave a annoyed grunt as she was confused as I sighed "This is the human world yes but this is the wrong part of it" She looked confused as I pointed to the area around us "This is Los Angeles, where my friend was banished to while where we supposed to be going is across the other side of the world" I never felt so unaccomplished as I went over to the side walk and sat down.

"What else can go wrong?" I sighed as I then heard loud honking on cue as all I can see were bright lights as I was shocked as Kira was still in the middle of the road with her kids but I watched them hold up their hands as a Ice wall was immediately in front of them as the car crashed into it.

I looked around quickly as there wasn't really any humans around but there will be soon as I got rid of their ice wall "Mizore?" I was now confused as I watched Yukari, Ruby and Damian get out the car as I hugged them all.

"What are you all doing here?" Yukari gave a small smile as she pulled out her phone showing her messages between her and Tsukune "He won't be ready until late tonight so we decided to pay Kurumu a visit since she won't be able to come after what had happened" I nodded knowing what she meant as they all just now noticed Kira and her kids.

"Guys this is Kira and these are her kids Shane and Sienna" They only stared at them as Yukari and Ruby seen what I at first saw as they tilted their head "Hey Ruby, doesn't that red patch remind you of someone?" She gave a agreeing hum as Damian came up to the kids as his eyes glowed blue as they turned into slits.

He kneeled to them as their eyes did the same thing but their's was a glowing purple as we all was in shock as Damian backed away "They're Dragons too, just like me and not just any Dragon either...they're Reaper Dragons~ I don't know though the feel is a lot stronger maybe Nightmare Dragons" Their eyes faded back to normal as Kira was in awe and slight shock like everyone else was.

Damian then looked at Kira as he then looked at the kids "Now I'm for sure the man we're looking for is a Dragon and that Dragon has to be Silas" They looked at the kids as they stood beside their mother as they then suddenly turned around as if they was looking for someone but couldn't find them as they started walking off as we followed them.

We followed the kids and eventually they led us to a nightclub as we made our way inside with them as we seen Kurumu sitting down at the bar as we all walked up to her "Hey saggy tits!" She immediately popped her head up as she seen us as Yukari hugged her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yukari smiled at her as she held her hands behind her back "We're here to visit you silly, today's Tsukune's birthday and since he won't be ready until tonight we decided to visit you" She took a look at the kids as she was in awe as she looked confused as her mother and aunt came down with Kira.

"Oh Dear it looks like we have some unexpected visitors" Once they got in front of us they looked at the kids as they scrunched their faces up like Kurumu did as Vanessa did as well "They look just like Jason, even with the red patch" That was when we all looked at Kira as they stood in between all of us.

"Who are you?" Kira held her kids hands as she looked at Vanessa "I'm Kira and these are my kids Shane and Sienna" They looked at each other as Vanessa kneeled down to her kids.

"My son Jason looks a lot like your kids, he even has the red patch like your kids...how is that possible?" Damian stepped up as all eyes was on him as he reached to shake her hand.

"My name is Damian Sykes, we never met before but I'm a Dragon like these kids~ now you said your son has a red patch too?" She gave a nod as Damian looked at the kids as he then looked at Kira then back at Vanessa "During your child's birth did he have scales? It's common for them to be on the cheeks, forearms even the chest" Her eyes widened as she nodded slowly letting everyone know that he was right.

"Okay, from what this looks like he's stronger than I thought" Everyone was confused as Kurumu's mother stepped up crossing her arms "What is that supposed to mean?" Damian grabbed the two kids and had one stand on his left and right.

"Normally Dragons have multiple lovers since we only keep one mate and once we have that mate then we only want her and eventually..." He pulled the daughter up in front of him signaling that a child is born.

"Ok but obviously he has more than one mate genius" That was when he raised a finger at Kurumu's aunt "I said normal Dragons have one mate but obviously that's not our case because from the looks of things Silas isn't a normal Dragon but a long shot" He pulled the daughter in front of him as he then sighed.

"In our case Silas isn't just a regular Dragon...he's a Dragon King"

 _ **AT THE PARK...**_

Coming out the bushes was a baby that could pass as a one year old as he was looking around as if he was looking for someone as he scanned the open field looking...waiting as he eventually seen a man in a suit while holding a briefcase as he touched behind his ear.

"It's just a child, should I kill it?" He was silent for a moment as he then gave a low hum "Will do, I'll take care of it immediately" The child just stared at him as the man held out his briefcase as it had a spade on it as he gave a quick sigh as he clicked something by the handle as it immediately turned into a executioner sword with a brown handle as everything else was silver as the spade was on the blade.

"NOOO!" The man seen a group of people as he continued his swing down as he felt something weird~ a dizziness as he then looked up to see a cloaked figure as he couldn't even see his face only the glowing purple slits that stared back at him as he was blown away from the child.

The child looked up at the cloaked man as he looked at the child as the child could only stare as he turned his attention back to the man with the blade "Your a sneaky one I'll give you that, but I'll just kill you both!" He swung his sword in his area as he got in a stance.

The cloaked man grabbed the child as he flashed away in a purple light and black mist as he put the child in front of the group as everyone could do nothing but stare as his eyes narrowed while looking at Damian as he bowed down while looking away from his eyes as everyone followed in his lead.

The three kids obviously liked whoever this was as he flashed away from them and back towards the man as his cloak was still floating and levitating as he looked more like a ghost or a reaper than a real person.

' _ **You wanted to kill a innocent child, it seems that I will kill you before you can kill me**_ ' Everyone heard him inside their head as we all watched the skies turn black as no light could be seen as the man chose to effortlessly charge the cloaked man as he tried to land a hit but all he hit was air as he couldn't even get the blade to scratch him or the cloak.

After a while he stopped swinging as he was tired out as the cloaked man slowly floated to him as he then stopped in front of him as something was said to him as a dark hole opened behind him as he was sucked into it as quick as possible.

He turned to face us as those purple slits kept us frozen in place as we vanished in the purple light and black mist as the light came back as everyone seen that everything was back to normal as the humans was walking as of nothing had happened as everyone looked at Damian as he was frozen in place still as he was looking at the ground.

"Damian are you ok?" Yukari had asked as he looked at his hands as small tremors had his hands shake violently "That was him...Gemini God Indra" Everyone was confused as Yukari held his head up "Relax it couldn't have been somebody like that down here" Damian grabbed her hands as he made full eye contact with her.

"No that was him...you just don't forget power like that, it was just like last time but this time it was like all I can feel was the death and bloodlust~ maybe even from the ones he's killed to save us" Everyone looked at Damian as he then started to look at the kids.

"Whoever Silas is...he's made a impression on someone powerful" The kids all looked at each other as they kept getting closer as they touched hands as they then let their foreheads touch Jason's as it was the cutest thing they all have seen from them.

"So what do we do now?" Damian had stood as he looked at Kurumu "We prepare ourselves for another fight after talking with Tskune, whoever that was obviously found Jason is more than likely hunting us for some type of organization and if we can figure out what maybe we'll know what it all has to do with Silas" Everyone gave a nod as they all looked at the kids as they made their way back to the nightclub to wait until the time came to go talk to Tsukune.

Hopefully when they arrive they'll find answers that their looking for since everything so far has been clue after clue as they all started drinking in the meantime.

 _ **IN THE DRAGON REALM**_

A cloaked figure could be seen looking through a orb as he watched a group of people start drinking as the orb then showed three kids as his blue eyes could do nothing but stare at them.

"So it looks like they found out, what now?" He turned to see a familiar face as he seen bright red eyes and black hair as his wings was obviously his cloak for the moment as they still have their bright orange magnificence to them "Now I wait, even if they do find out who I really am it won't matter because I know that I have to do this" Taurus had raised a brow as he laid up against the bed pole.

"But you do know what will happen once they do right? From the stories that you told me they are very convincing people and interesting to be around" Silas could only sigh as he faced Taurus "But I can't drag them into our battle against the Prime Beast especially against whoever the hell is out killing Monsters right now" He had turned back to the window as he seen his people in the distance doing whatever they had to do for the day.

"Maybe that's something they can handle, you never know Indra maybe if you did reveal yourself they can help us it doesn't even have to be up against the Demons and Gods but at least whoever the hell down there is trying to kill all of us up here can get handled" What he said made sense as I sighed.

"The idiot is about to get married soon, how can I destroy his happiness with my problems? As much as I don't like him like that I won't do that to him" I felt a hand on my left shoulder as I looked back as he was looking at me seriously "Would it be destroying it if you knew someone~ a organization is out killing monsters which is somehow strong enough to kill not one but two of our people so imagine what will happen when those same come across his family, it doesn't sound or look like they're the type to let anything like that happen" Silas could only think as Taurus turned him around to face him as he looked him in the face.

"You can either give them a head start or watch yourself slowly become a orphan again" That hit home as he growled at Taurus for a second as he looked away can't possibly thinking about letting that happen again.

"Okay but it won't get out of hand Taurus, you have to have my back on this because if this goes wrong~" He punched his shoulder playfully as it caught Silas off guard "Relax runt I know what I'm doing don't forget that I am Three Centuries old" Silas could only get annoyed at the statement as he rolled his eyes "Right you are a old man I keep forgetting that" Taurus then got angry as he clenched his teeth as Silas laughed at him.

"So I guess I pay them a visit? After all this time?" He looked at the orb as he thought about one person in particular as he wondered what she would think about him as he sighed "Please don't fuck anything up like how I first met you please" He could only laugh as he gave him the middle finger "Go take care kid I got this" Silas walked off as he vanished as Taurus sighed as he looked at the orbs 'Your father would be proud of you boy, you just have no idea' He walked to the balcony as he flew off ready to see what his people were up to.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Hello Rosario Fans I'm finally back with another story, if you haven't seen it already I decided to give you all blue exorcist written by me since I was gone for so long because of boot camp and my combat training.**

 **Other than that I should be able to now post as often as I can so don't expect a whole lot but I'll get as much out as I can until then enjoy Rosario Vampire; A Troubled Life Between Siblings and Races**


	19. A Birthday with Blood Covered Icing2

A cloaked figure was seen around a bunch of bodies in the woods as he sighed while rubbing his head in annoyance "None of these idiots know anything, what a waste of time" He immediately set the bodies on fire as he then turned around as he seen that the sun was slowly setting.

He dropped his head in slight shame as he remembered the three faces he seen as he ran his fingers through his hair while shaking his head slowly "To think I'd start off like this, what a deadbeat I've become" All he could hear was the fire eating away at the bodies behind him as if everything was normal as he stared at the sunset.

Out of nowhere four orbs popped up beside him as he looked at them to see people he recognized approaching a house as his eyes widened at the three faces he was able to see again as he could do nothing but stare at them as he remembered how he grabbed one of them out of danger.

The feeling of one of them in any danger made him angry and scared at the same time as he then seen them wait outside for a while until the door flew open as they all went inside as another set of orbs popped up as I seen two cars outside a very familiar house as my eyes widened "NO!"

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

I had just let my high school friends inside as I was excited to see them after so long as they smiled upon seeing me as well as I gave them all a hug as Gin got off my couch to do the same.

After we all spoke to each other I looked at the kids as Moka did as well seeing that one belonged to Vanessa who's apart of Kurumu's family and two that came from Mizore's hometown but they all had this one resemblance as that red patch looked familiar as I was confused.

"So I guess you see what we've been talking about" I slowly nodded as I remembered a familiar face who also have that same patch as my eyes widened as I looked at the two females.

"Did Silas...?" Vanessa held her hand to her chest as she held her child "I know that Silas impregnated me but Kira doesn't know Silas and isn't sure but they are confirmed Dragons but Damian" I looked at the girl I didn't know as she looked at me as I reached out a hand to shake again.

"I'm Tsukune Aono it's nice to properly meet you Kira" She nodded as she gave a agreeing hum as I looked at the kids, as I kneeled down to shake one of their hands as the boy reached out as he grabbed my finger as we all started smile at the moment.

 ***POP***

I shouted out in pain as the child broke my pointing finger as Moka came over and instantly popped it back into place as I looked at Kira's son as he was staring at me with glowing purple slits.

"Yeah that's Silas's son alright" His eyes faded back to normal as she fiddled with her fingers "I know I have no right but, do you know where I can find him? He would want to know he has kids...right?" Vanessa looked at me as all eyes was on me as I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"We haven't spoken to Silas since that day, every since then we haven't heard his name since" They all knew but Gin and Kira didn't as he remembered it all and how it all played out.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **AT THE LAND OF SUCCUBI**_

We stood outside the house Silas stayed in as we waited as Moka fiddled with her fingers "What's the matter?" She looked up at me not really knowing what to say as I turned to fully face her.

"What if this doesn't go how we expected it to?" I sighed as I laid a hand on her shoulder "It'll be ok" She smiled as I heard someone walking behind me as I turned to see Silas only in black sweatpants.

"You wanted to talk?"

 _ **MOMENTS LATER...**_

Moka was in a crater as I stood in Silas's way as he was getting angrier "I can't let you do this Silas-She hasn't done anything wrong but try to protect her family like you would do" He growled at me as I knew he was ready to fight me too.

"Tsukune...you seem to fail to realize again, you can't beat me- you will never beat me and as far as this goes we just had these conversations and yet it looks like your doing the opposite of what you said" I looked down in shame as I knew what he meant as I knew at that moment I probably lost all of his trust

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

I looked down in shame still as I remembered that battle as I then felt someone hug me as it was Yukari "It's ok, today's your birthday and we can't expect you to know something like that" I smiled at her as everyone cheered up as I gave another look at the kids.

They all started pouring drinks as I smiled while holding my cup 'Could today get any better?'

 _ **AT THE AONO HOUSEHOLD**_

Men had the Aono residence tied up in the living room even Kyoko as she was angry and was trying to break free as they all had a post somewhere in the house.

"Why are you all here!? What do you want!?" Kyoko screamed at them as they laughed "I want the strongest one of them all..." A voice of a woman was all they heard as she stepped into their field of vision in a black dress that came with a baggy hood as all they seen was a lock of red hair that framed her face.

"I want the one who claims the crown here" Kyoko scrunched her face up in anger "I don't even know who that is!" The woman under the hood could only shake her head as she held her arms behind her back.

"His scent is here, he made this his den at some point" Kyoko eyes widened as she recognized the terminology that she just used as the woman looked directly at her.

"So the parents are clueless but it seems that you are not and it also seems that they don't know something that you know too girly, I wonder if they know that this whole time you were helping them harbor a Dragon?" Her eyes widened as she looked at Kasumi and Koji who stared at Kyoko.

"And before you think about lying how about I show them your memories, since I've already seen them...every lie we'll be brought into the light" Every memory of Silas exposing himself in some shape or form as something other than a human played in their heads including everything non-human related.

Kyoko sat their nervous as to what they were gonna say but they didn't say anything as they eventually looked up at Kyoko "You knew these things this whole time and you never said anything to us, why would you keep something like this to yourself Kyoko?" She could only look away as she didn't know what to say as the woman chuckled while turning her back.

"Well since your of use to us and you don't even know where I can find who I'm looking for then I guess I'll just kill all three of you" She snapped her fingers as three men came up to them each holding a pistol to their heads as they closed their eyes as Kyoko started to cry.

"Silas...wherever you are please...please help us" The woman started to laugh as she shook her head again as she tried holding back the remaining laughter she had "You honestly think he can hear your prayer? Your dumber than I thought" She continued laughing as she eventually stopped slowly.

"Kill them" All you could hear in that moment was them pulling the hammer back on the pistol as Kyoko closed her eyes 'Silas please!!'

 ***GUN SHOT***

 ***GUN SHOT***

 ***GUN SHOT***

There was silence as no one didn't say anything or do anything~ there was only silence for what felt like forever as everyone in the room began to let out gasps "What the hell is this?" Kyoko and her aunt and uncle opened their eyes as there was a shadowy mist like shield in front of them each as they all was in shock too.

"You tried to kill my family..." Everyone seen a cloaked man behind them as his eyes was glowing purple slits as he raised his right hand as that was covered by shadows of mist as every henchmen in the house except the woman had some form of a shadow weapon go through their chest and with a wave of his right hand they all fell into the shadows.

"S-Silas?" The figure looked Kyoko in the eyes he freed them all without moving as the ropes loosened on their own "I'm gonna need you to leave...Kyoko" The hood came off as the mist and shadows faded away but his eyes remained the same.

He looked at Kasumi and Koji as he did motioned them to head out the back as they did so quickly "Don't die on us Silas, I'll take care of my aunt and uncle" He nodded as she left out the back door behind them.

"So you really exist I never thought he was this insane" Silas scrunched up his face in confusion as he looked at her closely now curious "Who the hell are you?" She could only chuckle as she dropped her hood as well as Silas eyes widened.

There was no way that what he was smelling and seeing was right it just couldn't be as he took a step back as he didn't know what to say "What's the matter? You can tell your big sis anything" He could only clench his teeth as he shook his head.

"No! I'm a orphan the only family I had abandoned me here in the human world!" He said as he remembered being tortured in the cages and not being strong enough to break free "I was alone since the beginning!" He was now angry as he flashed in front of her and tried to lands punch on her head but was stopped by her right hand.

"Not bad, your not weak like I thought you would be" Moving at crazy speeds she started attacking as Silas had no choice but to defend as the floor cracked under them as the walls did from their blows as they eventually separated from each other as she was smiling "Amazing, your a challenge for me" But out of nowhere a fist landed onto his face as he was sent flying out the side of the house" Silas was in shock as he was hurting as he slowly got up.

Standing in the hole was another person as he the same hair as me except the silver being there it was blonde as I was lost "Did you really have to do that Theo? I was having fun with him" This man could only stare at Silas as he had a huge golden shuriken on his back.

Silas was in disbelief as he also had the red patch like him as he stared at them as he didn't know what to do "So your my little brother~ your not what I expected I'll give you that" This man was obviously stronger than his so called sister and he could tell just by looking as he openly showed off his battle scars on his chest and stomach as he wore only kimono looking pants as they were blue.

"I didn't think I had family that still exist~it don't matter anyways since you weren't around to stop the suffering..." He balled his fists up as he started remembering all those years ago as he clenched his teeth.

"Where the hell were you then!?" He was in their face as it caught them off guard as they was hit by a blast wave of flames as they flew through the other side of the house as Silas walked casually to the other side.

Once the dust settled he seen them standing as there was a golden barrier in front of them as Silas stared them down as he jumped out the house as he seen them get rid of the barrier.

"You two are cocky to think that I'd be weak after our sorry excuse for parents put me through" The girl clenched her teeth as the man only stood there "So you believe that what had happened to you was on purpose? You have no clue" Silas growled at the them as a flame serpentine dragon came down on them as they threw up a barrier last second.

Once the dust cleared you could tell that they was annoyed as Silas had pure rage on his face "I don't care if it was on purpose or not! They abandoned me and I would never abandon my family or those I hold dear because I'm not a coward" They dropped the barrier.

"Ok, I've heard enough out of you" The man said as he charged Silas head on as they began their head on battle as the back yard was getting destroyed in the process.

 _ **AT THE STORE**_

 **TSUKUNE'S P.O.V.**

We all decided to make a cake together as we was getting things for the house too and after grabbing everything we all was on the way back to the house.

We all joked and laughed together on the way back as I was having a good time only to stop in my tracks as my phone rang as it was from my cousin.

Out of nowhere all I could sense was power as I couldn't tell where it came from as I was too confused like the others as I answered the phone call from Kyoko.

"Hello?" All I could hear was loud booming as my eyes widened "Tsukune please get over here and help us quick!" The call ended as I took off for my house as everyone followed as we was getting closer every step we took towards the house as the kids even out of nowhere grew wings and took off as we did the same.

The second we got there we seen three figures fighting in the air as we was flashed into the backyard as we then seen a purple barrier covered us inside now even with chains as we all was confused.

"Tsukune!" I seen Kyoko and my parents run over to us as it suddenly got bright as a ball of light was coming down on us as a figure jumped in the way as for a split moment it couldn't have been who I thought it was as he shot darkness at it just barely canceling out the light.

It couldn't be who I thought was standing in front of me as I stared at him wide eyed as he turned his head to look at all of us as his glowing purple slit eye looked at me first~ I could feel it "What are _you_ doing here?" I didn't know what to say as it felt like forever as he stared at me "If your not gonna be any help then you need to leave Tsukune~ you know what I don't need your help" He turned to face two people a man and a woman as I was confused why didn't he just demolish them?

I had looked at them closer as they was looking at us all as I noticed something about them...they had the same red patch like Silas just like the kids did too as I couldn't believe it, they're his family.

I watched him clench his teeth as one of them was missing as I then seen the girl almost face to face with my mother as Silas immediately was at her side "NO!"

 ***BOOM***

Blood flew everywhere as Silas was downed as the woman held a green sword as it has roses on two sides of the hilt while the blade was similar to thorns as parts of the blade was gone like it was chipped then sharpened as it has Silas's blood on it.

"Your weak, your nothing like us or our parents they sacrificed everything and your not even a Fairy like our mother nor a Great Demon nor god like our father...your just pitiful" Silas laid there as he was bleeding out.

"If your wondering why you can't get up it's because your not strong enough to handle my attacks, every hit becomes stronger because of my primal instincts to kill and with her blade stabbing you as well was sure to make you fall...it was nice playing with you little brother" He looked at us I took my Rosario off as I did the same with Moka ass our power made them stop.

"Two Vampires? How odd, there's even a couple of witches here too" I looked at Moka as she was ready to fight "Tsukune, if they're strong enough to take on your brother then we need to be careful" I gave a nod as I faced them.

They started to laugh as Damian stepped forward as they then let it die down as he looked over at Silas "He's not the only Dragon you'll face tonight" His eyes started to glow as they turned into slits as they started to take things seriously.

 **KASUMI'S P.O.V.**

The things I've seen tonight put me on edge as I couldn't believe my son's new appearance as I looked at Koji as he could only look at me probably thinking the same thing as me.

I watched the little kids dash over to Silas as they started to move his body as I was confused as the boy started to do something to him as they started freezing over the wound after the different looking boy separate from the twins set the wound on fire after pulling out a certain amount of blood.

 ***BOOM***

We turned to see Tsukune and Moka face off against them as it was a sight to see all for one flash to happen as they all was blown at us except one boy who eyes looked like Silas's as he was shaking in his spot as he clenched his teeth.

"You all seriously thought you was gonna win? The only shot you had was with Silas and he's d-" A powerful magical surge was all I could feel as I turned to see Silas slowly standing as the kids stood behind him.

A heavy purple aura with a celestial look was what we seen around Silas as all we could sense was rage but mostly death as his hair levitated around him as even his brother and sister froze in place.

With a snap of his fingers we was in another plane as the stars was brighter here as we was still on the ground as even some parts of the earth floated around us as there was a throne behind him and behind it a glowing Gemini sign made by the stars as I couldn't believe it.

"I never wanted to do this...I never wanted to kill neither one of you but it seems like I really am meant to be alone" His power continued to grow as his eyes went from a glowing purple to having a gold center as a symbol showed up on his head~one they recognized from the looks of it as did I.

" **I don't wanna be a great Demon nor god nor fairy... I became something you hate...something evil...a Spriggan Celestial Demon God!** " Glowing Light wings was behind him as they were purple and gold as they looked more like markings in the air as that marking grew from the top right of his forehead down to his bottom right jaw as it went from looking like a tribal sun to a shooting star look still connected to the center.

I didn't think I had such a being in my house this whole time as he slowly walked towards them as the man grabbed that huge shuriken on his back as they stared each other down.

They immediately charged each other as the man was about to swing his weapon only to get thrown into the ground as the woman appeared behind him as she slashed down on him as he disappeared and appeared above her head and did the same to her.

Once he landed his opponents got up as they stood next to each other " **I didn't wanna do this but you pushed me** " He was in front of them as we didn't even see him touch them as they flew away from in pain as their blood splattered on his face.

A sword immediately was in front of his face as a light sword swatted it out the way as it tried getting to him but couldn't as he watched the man run at him and threw the shuriken at him "Multiply and Destroy!" Twenty of them appeared around him as they shot down on him as the dust kicked up.

"Ha! There's no way he could've survived tha-" A bunch of the same shurikens was launched at them as it cut them everywhere as he put up a barrier and after the barrage was over they could see that he used his wings to shield himself as he shrugged his shoulders.

" **What? I seen you do it so why not me as well and as for that annoying ass sword of yours** " He was immediately in front of her as that caught them off guard again as he took it as she tried reaching for it only to get swatted away as the loud gust of wind followed later.

I watched him swing it around for a moment as the man was face to face with him "Give that back runt!" He threw a barrage of punches as he dodged and blocked them all as he then cocked his right hand back " **No** " And with that he sent him flying as well.

He raised his left hand as they came floating back to him as he put golden chains on them both and let them fall to the ground as the ground started to crack around them " **You pushed me so how about I push back** " He gave a demonic grin as he then looked at us and snapped his fingers as we was back at my house.

The backyard was back to normal and somehow even the house they destroyed as we all was outside looking at each other as it started to drizzle as I started to walk in the house with Koji as everyone looked at us "Come on inside...it's gonna pour down soon" They immediately got in the house as I closed the door as they all was in my living room.

I started cooking as I kept thinking about what just happened today especially with Silas as I seen Tsukune at my side "Mom..I know you have questions, I hope your not afraid of me" I sighed as I turned and looked at him as he looked upset.

"I'm shocked at what you became but I'm also disappointed that you couldn't talk to me as well Tsukune" He frowned as we made our way into the living room only to see Silas appear in the middle of it as he quickly looked at me.

"I guess there's no excuse is there?" He looked away as I walked up to him and hugged him as I can tell that he was shocked "Your still my son no matter how others may treat you or what you may be, because I know you did what you did for a reason" I reached out for Tsukune as I hugged them both.

"Your both my boys and your brothers so don't fight each other I'd hate it if you two couldn't get along" They started to hug me back as I was satisfied with everything as I hoped what I said stuck with them.

"Now who wants steak?" Everybody shouted and raised their hand as I smiled feeling happy as my husband kissed my forehead.

 _ **ELSEWHERE...**_

In a dark room three people was seen and two was injured as the man in front of them sighed "It's ok no one didn't expect the last child of Joseph to actually be this strong, to actually think he became a reincarnation of the Zodiacs" He started laughing as he pulled out a scroll as they looked at it.

The handles have snake heads as they was confused as the man then handed it to them "Your little brother won't stand a chance against that...the curse of ophiuchus" Their eyes widened as they heard the stories of the great snake zodiac as they looked at the scroll.

"So we're supposed to seal him inside the scroll?" The man was walking away as he turned to face them again "Yes...don't tell me you're having doubts" They shook their heads in the negative as they stood with the scroll "We'll take care of it" The man gave them a nod as he turned and started walking off again "Just seal him inside and let ophiuchus take care of the rest" Once he was gone from sight they held the scroll as it shook slightly in their hands.

"Are we really gonna do this Renin?" He shook his head as he put the scroll in his coat pocket as it was white as it covered half of his face as it have holy gold crosses on the collar as their was only one sleeve which was the left one as there was holy markings on it up to the shoulder as he was now wearing pants to match the coat.

"Yes...we have to Jasmine" They stared at each other she crossed her arms "I know you don't want to after he spared us after getting rid of his family, you felt guilty just as much as I did~ I know you seen those kids" He clenched his teeth as he turned away from her.

"We have no choice dammit! I'm going to the house hopefully by the time you get there you'll have a different mind frame before you walk in the door" He flashed away in a small light as she stood there alone still thinking about what had happened as she then disappeared from the hideout doubt clear on her face.


End file.
